


Рубеж 455

by Chatskaja



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, UST, Кровькишки, Стрелялка, ангст, антиутопия, космоопера, насилие, психология, смерть персонажа, хоррор, эксперимент
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatskaja/pseuds/Chatskaja
Summary: "Пуля" - это подразделение, куда отбирают приговоренных к смерти военных дезертиров и преступников."Пуля" - это отряд, который не возвращается со своей миссии."Пуля" - это пушечное мясо. Отрепье, которому выпал шанс отдать должное государству и подохнуть с честью.Мир забывает, кто ты. Миру плевать, что ты сделал. Мир отнимает у тебя будущее и стирает прошлое.Ты - пуля. А пуля стреляет один раз.





	1. Chapter 1

«… _стал тот день, которого все мы ожидали со страхом_ …»

«… _кстренная новость: на последней жилой планете в системе Мира были обнаружены признаки заражения бурой лихорадкой_ …»

«… _правительство бездействовало шестнадцать лет! Можем ли мы_ …»

«… _конец-то мы говорим, что развитие человечества достигло того уровня, когда мы сами предопределяем свою судьбу, и, после длительных обсуждений, на экстренно созванном Совете_ __ _Четырёх Общин «Соль 55» принято непростое, но единственно верное решение, исполнение которого станет тяжелым ударом для каждого из_ …»

«… _Систему Мира, Первую из Четырёх в Скоплении человеческих систем «Соль 55», принявшую первый человеческий фрегат и ставшую домом для первых колонистов, мигрировавших с Земли сотни лет назад, позволившую_   _человечеству утвердиться как вид и найти своё место во Вселенной, по единогласному решению_   _Совета Четырёх Общин —_ ** _уничтожить_** _, во избежание распространения вируса на близлежащие человеческие системы. Приказ привести в исполнение незамедл_ …»

«… _с этого момента зона входа в систему взята под карантин, в системе Дюсолей и системе Лотос объявлено чрезвычайное положение. По последним данным в системе Мира находится около 14 крупных торговых фрегатов из соседн_ …»

«… _нимание! Всем военным станциям, контролирующим границу: корабли, пересекающие карантинную зону «Мира», подлежат немедленному уничтожению, независимо от знаков идентификации!_ » 

«… _выдвигаем требование отозвать приказ_ … [повреждённый канал связи] … _аходится двести семьдес…т тысяч здоровых колон…стов! Вы не имеете пра_ … [поврежденный канал связи] … _трибунал! Немедленно! Повторяю! У нас здоровые люди, ко_ … [поврежденный канал связи] … _еня слышите?! С вами говорит командующий ЦВС системы Мира, я… запрос на эвакуацию женщ…ндтей. Ответтье! Отв_ … [повреждённый канал связи].  _Чёртовы уб_ … [канал связи отключен]»

« _Это, несомненно, траурный день для всех нас_ ».

Отрывки из архива записей, принятых Центральной Космической Станцией передачи данных Дюсолей в день уничтожения системы Мира  
[608 земных лет после миграции последних колонистов из Солнечной системы]

**Глава 1**

— Они опаздывают.

В комнате, наполненной режущим светом, несёт синтетикой от каждого угла. Если наклонить голову и втянуть в себя запах белоснежного стола, химией обожжёт носоглотку. Чёртовы переговорные станции. Стоит однажды побывать на такой, чтобы возненавидеть свою работу на всю жизнь.

В капсуле кабинета много места и слишком много кислорода, от этого кажется, что его вообще нет. Любители подлизать руководству задницу явно перестарались в подготовке к визиту важных гостей.

Чед Монро прочищает горло, крепко переплетает пальцы на сияющей в искусственном свете поверхности стола и молчит. Полковник не в настроении, так что лучше лишний раз рта не раскрывать. Тем более, когда напротив тебя сидит Шади Керрингтон. Сидит, отсвечивает своей гладковыбритой головой и уже готов выслужиться перед руководством. Всегда готов. В любое время суток. Разбудите его среди ночи — он поднимет голову и скажет, что вы сегодня отлично выглядите.

Если бы он мог, то надел бы на себя ошейник и вручил полковнику поводок в руки ещё много лет назад. 

— Совершенно с вами согласен. Недопустимо заставлять нас ждать так долго.

_Бросьте мне мячик, босс. Я принесу вам его в мгновение ока._

Справа коротко вздыхает Ротур. Его тоже раздражает этот тип.

Чед Монро размыкает сжатые челюсти и говорит спокойно, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно:

— Их фрегат прибывает из системы Лотос. Оттуда путь неблизкий, сложно рассчитать   
точное время прибытия.

Полковник успевает бросить на Чеда усталый взгляд, но не успевает ничего добавить: герметичная дверь с шипением поднимается. 

 _Наконец-то_.

В комнату широким, пружинистым шагом входит высокий мужчина с широкой улыбкой на лице. За ним торопится второй: рыжий, совсем молодой, начищенный, как новый светодиод. Ровный пробор от левого виска до макушки. Глазеет вокруг, а не на поднявшихся со своих мест чиновников, значит, впервые на центральной переговорной станции Империума. Секретарь или вроде того — на мелких сошек это место обычно производит неизгладимое впечатление.

Мужчина широко раскрывает руки, и его расстегнутая куртка распахивается на груди, демонстрируя официальный комбинезон с нашивкой лотоса, заключенного в семиконечную звезду. Белозубая улыбка приходит в движение:

— Прошу прощения за ожидание. Мы не рассчитывали, что на пятой орбите наш фрегат остановят для стерилизации. — Он склоняется над столом, коротко и крепко пожимает протянутую ладонь полковника. 

— Мило Хис. Капитан торгового фрегата «Золотая Клэри», доверенное лицо главы торговой ассоциации Рене Койтена. Представитель коммуны Ромэн’Кой, система Лотос. Как вы могли заметить.

И щёлкает себя по нашивке. Как же эти торгаши любят выпендриться.

— Полковник космического флота Империума, Рэнт Бейлиш, - сухо отвечает полковник. - Вы опоздали на двадцать минут.

— Я наслышан о вас, сэр Бейлиш, — ни на секунду не переставая улыбаться, говорит Хис. — Вы уважаемый и не злопамятный человек. Давайте выпьем кофе после того, как покончим с делами, и забудем об этих томительных минутах ожидания.

— Может быть, в другой раз.

Они представляются в порядке очереди, коротко жмут руки. 

Томас Херш — начальник военного подразделения «Каратель». Шади Керрингтон — доверенное лицо начальника подразделения военного шпионажа и разведки «Луч». Чед Кирен Монро — капитан космической тюремной станции «Лимбо». И Ротур Дастон — главный командующий отделения пожизненного заключения и специального подразделения «Пуля». 

— «Пуля»? — переспрашивает Хис, пожимая ладонь Ротура. — Не приходилось слышать об этом подразделении в Ромэн’Кое. Какое-то новшество?

— Не всё сразу, капитан Хис. 

— Интригует. Но, нужно признать, звучит не слишком радужно, полковник. Я думал, что наша встреча пройдёт с глазу на глаз, а здесь собралась практически вся военная элита Империума, мне даже несколько не по себе начинать столь   
 _неприятный_  разговор.

Лампы режут сетчатку нещадно. Глаза слезятся, моргать становится больно. Переговорные станции – это сраный ад. Торгаши — тоже.

— Присядем, — коротко говорит полковник и садится первым.

Слава двум светилам. Голова раскалывается на части, а грядущий разговор обещает быть долгим. Чед Монро указывает взглядом на рыжего парня:

— Ваш спутник?

— Ах да, прошу прощения. Хьюэл Мэри, готовится занять должность мастера-сержанта. Подает большие надежды. Сейчас выступает в роли моего личного помощника.

— Стажёр? — ржёт Томас Херш. — Мою дочурку тоже Мэри зовут, — но в следующую секунду встречается с тяжёлым взглядом полковника и обрывает смех, поднимая руки. Не время, не место. Понял, осознал. Этот парень умнее Керрингтона. Жаль, ненамного.  
Рыжий опускает взгляд в стол и быстро кивает присутствующим. Не смущайся, рыжий. Объективно говоря, ты посимпатичнее его дочурки.

 _Мастер-сержант_. Надо же. Действительно, на нём комбез военного рекрута. Если так сейчас выглядят все солдаты Ромэн’Кой, тогда ясно, почему пару лет назад одна из планет системы Лотос чуть по швам не разошлась от бунтов и симптомов гражданской войны. Всю эту чушь подавляли дольше, чем длились восстания.

— Господа, мы и без того задержались, давайте приступим, - вздёргивая вверх рукав плотной куртки, говорит Хис. Он активирует коммуникатор, закреплённый на запястье — вокруг предплечья тут же всплывают виртуальные файлы и папки, какие-то схемы и диаграммы. Хис поднимает взгляд:

— Станция оснащена искусственным интеллектом? Мне нужно получить доступ к отражателю. 

—  _ТиСи_ , временный доступ Мило Хису к локальному узлу кабинета.

Искусственный интеллект отзывается мягким женским голосом, звучит, будто сразу из каждого угла: 

— Подключаюсь к сети инструментона, зарегистрированного на имя Мило Хис. Номер инструментона пять. Девять. Восемь. Ноль. Восемь. Пять. Авторизация нового объекта. Доступ подтверждён, полковник Бейлиш.

Хис ещё несколько секунд колдует над коммуникатором, затем над их головами зажигается лазерная панель и на поверхность стола проецируется диаграмма.  
Бодрые зубцы под самым высоким значением и плавная, уверенно уходящая вниз линия, после них. 

Да уж, дела дерьмовые, отвлеченно думает Чед Монро. 

Хис изучает её быстрым взглядом, будто до этого видел не раз и не два, смотрит на полковника и потирает висок кончиками пальцев.

Невозможно сказать точно, когда именно он прекращает улыбаться, но говорит теперь совершенно серьёзно:

— Сэр Бейлиш. Мы крайне дорожим союзом с Дюсолеем, однако у нас вызывает искреннее беспокойство результативный успех нашей кампании. После уничтожения системы Мира… 

— После уничтожения Миры обе наши системы были изолированы от импорта и экспорта ресурсов на пять лет, чтобы свести к минимуму риск заражения бурой лихорадкой. Разве это не объясняет резкое падение на вашей диаграмме?

— Совершенно верно. Но границы открыты для автоматически пилотируемых торговых фрегатов уже четыре года, а для пересечения живыми людьми — почти год. После смерти Миры прошло десять лет, а плазнум поступает в Ромэн’Кой в мизерных количествах, уменьшающихся каждый раз примерно на, — Хис проводит рукой по столу, диаграмма исчезает, появляется подвижный график, — семь процентов. Кроме того, в прошлом месяце семь превратилось в  _двенадцать_. Это беспокойные цифры, полковник Бейлиш. Руководство начинает задавать мне вопросы, со всем моим к вам уважением, я не знаю, что им отвечать. Возможно, вы дадите мне какое-то объяснение?

Чед Монро бросает быстрый взгляд на Бейлиша. Расслабленные руки, лёгкий тик указательного пальца. Полковник нервничает, но Мило Хис не узнает об этом. Нужно проработать с ним хотя бы половину своей жизни, чтобы замечать подобное.

Чтобы заполнить неприятную тишину, Чед Монро слегка подаётся вперёд на сраном неудобном стуле. Он ненавидит жёсткие спинки, его спина ненавидит жёсткие спинки.

Он говорит:

— Мы гарантированно возобновим поставки плазнума в прежних количествах уже через полгода. Если нужно письменное заверение — это не проблема.

Хис поворачивает к нему голову. Щурится.

— Сэр… Монтиген, верно? 

— Монро.

— Конечно, сэр Монро. Письменное заверение не проблема. Проблема следующая… мы в шаге от того, чтобы Рене Койтен поставил вопрос ребром. Собственно, в этом цель моего визита. Донести до вас всю серьёзность его намерений.

— Это что же,  _предупреждение_? — взвивается со своего места Томас Херш. 

— Вы играете с огнём, капитан, — соглашается Шади Керрингтон, выпячивая грудную клетку.

Только вот полковник не говорит:  _кто хороший мальчик? Дай лапу, Шади_.

Полковник говорит:

— Присядьте, Херш. 

И под его взглядом Томас Херш опускается обратно на свой стул. Челюсти, правда, не разжимает. 

Полковник кивает:

— Прошу прощения. У всех нас был долгий день. Продолжайте, капитан.

Хис не выглядит напряженным или испуганным, хотя в Херше дури, как в бронированном планетоходе класса В. «Мастифов» спроецировали специально для труднопроходимых мест с низким уровнем гравитации, поэтому они — здоровые дуры весом в четыре десятка тонн. Но Хису не страшно. Он спокойно кивает, обеспокоенно морщит лоб. 

Возможно, не хочет говорить чего-то неприятного.

Но говорит.

— Если не будет внятного объяснения данной ситуации, мы будем вынуждены разорвать сотрудничество с Дюсолеем и вступить во взаимовыгодный союз с системой Крит.

Последние слова повисают в тугой, почти звенящей тишине. Такая тишина бывает перед тем, как неисправный шаттл влетает носом в поверхность астероида.

Становится слышно: гудит лазерный генератор над головой. Херш резко подаётся вперёд, как из сна выпадает. 

Вспыльчивый старина Херш.

—  _Что_?!

Чед Монро чувствует, как в затылке неприятно холодеет. Наверное, всё дело в перенасыщении крови кислородом. Ничего удивительного, в этой долбаной комнате можно физически ощутить, как у тебя гемоглобин хреначит сразу до пятисот. Да, наверное, именно поэтому напрягается каждый человек, сидящий за столом, даже молчавший Ротур.

— Союз Лотоса с системой Крит недопустим, — холодно говорит полковник.

Хис кивает:

— Полностью согласен. И это единственная причина, по которой мы давали вам отсрочку в пять лет. Однако в прошлом месяце стало известно, что на одной из теневых лун системы Крит обнаружены обширные залежи плазнума.

— У Дюсолея две планеты, напичканные этим дерьмом! 

— Капитан Херш.

Скажите ему построже, полковник.  _Присядьте, капитан Херш. Закройте уже свой рот_. 

Но Херш не закрывает.

—  _Сэр_! Со всем моим уважением! Звездные псы в союзе с Ромэн’Кой — это последнее, что увидит Вселенная, прежде чем «Соль 55» разлетится на куски!

— Этот вопрос, — торопливо поднимает руку Хис, — нерешённый. 

— Ну, слава двум светилам! — с преувеличенной радостью восклицает Херш. — Прекрасные новости! Но как же жаль, что после векового сотрудничества с Дюсолеем, Лотос, поджав хвост, бежит метить первую попавшуюся кучу плазнума, даже не разобравшись в ситуации!

Глаза уже немного устают перескакивать от одного лица к другому. Но всё же Чед Монро наблюдает, как Хис наклоняется над столом и смотрит Хершу в глаза. Графики с потолка проецируются на его лицо, когда он произносит чётко и раздельно:

— Так позвольте мне разобраться.

Он не производит впечатления человека, который решает вопрос кулаками, но звучит значительно убедительнее, нежели лающий, да не кусающий Херш. Полковник, ваши псы неконтролируемы и агрессивны, но бесполезны.

Полковник и сам всё понимает.

Он говорит:

— Полагаю, вы  _закончили_ , командир. — Его тик указательного пальца учащается, когда он переводит взгляд на Мило Хиса. — В таком случае мы готовы дать вам внятные объяснения прямо сейчас.

— Хорошо, — произносит Хис, всё ещё глядя на взбешённого Херша. — Я включу запись данных на инструментоне, если вы не против.

— Я не против, — говорит полковник и приказывает  _ТиСи_  запустить изображение.

— Активирую виртуальное поле, полковник Бэйлиш.

Чед Монро не успевает подумать, почему у искусственного интеллекта в «Лимбо» не такой шлюший голос, как у ТиСи, потому что в следующее мгновение приходится убирать со стола руки: над белоснежной поверхностью загорается неоновая сетка голубого света, а лампочки на потолке с мягким гулом угасают до еле заметного марева. Тут же хочется прикрыть глаза и отъехать вслед за ускользающим светом в беспокойный сон.

Теперь их лица подсвечены только тонкими цифровыми строками, которые быстрой, бесшумной матрицей прогружаются, образуя из себя сначала два объёмных солнца из мелкой голубой сетки, а затем выстраиваются в ряд из шести планет, зависших на уровне глаз. Каждая размером с сердце. 

С крупный мужской кулак.

Полковник смотрит на притихшего Хиса сквозь зависшую между ними голограмму системы Дюсолей. Затем переводит взгляд на рыжего. Имя у него элементарное, но запомнить почему-то не выходит — в голове крутится только дурацкое «Мэри».

— Керрингтон, проведите краткий экскурс по системе для наших гостей.

 _Будь умницей_.

Керрингтон наполняется энтузиазмом так же быстро, как заводится двигатель. Он подаётся вперёд и прочищает горло:

— Что ж. Тут  _новенькие_ , поэтому расскажу подробно, — начинает он.– Перед вами система Дюсолей, каковой она была одиннадцать лет назад. Два солнца – красное то, что крупнее. Белое – то, что меньше. Вокруг них гоняет Йота — потухшая звезда. Грозная девочка, притягивает к себе все железки и мусор, который попадает в зону её магнитного притяжения. Опасно без щитов приближаться к ней на кораблях или на шаттлах — примагнитит с такой силой, что корабль разнесёт о поверхность в лепешку. Сразу за ней…

— Бельмо, — неожиданно негромко произносит рыжий, зачарованно глядя на подвижные кольца планеты. — В академии я писал по Бельму целый доклад, — тут же смущённо говорит в ответ на насмешливые взгляды Херша и Керрингтона. — Это единственное космическое тело в скоплении «Соль 55», которое меняет цвет в зависимости от положения.

Чед Монро усмехается, подавляет в себе порыв похлопать рыжего по плечу.

— Верно. Метано-амиачный газовый гигант. Меняет свой цвет от белоснежного до алого в зависимости от того, вблизи какого солнца проходит. На третьей орбите — Эя Леора.

Керрингтон на секунду запинается, снова прочищает горло и продолжает: 

— Жилая планета, заселенная 400 лет назад, на которой было обнаружено неисчислимое количество мест массового зарождения чистого плазнума. С неё добывается основная часть сырья, которое впоследствии отправляется в Лотос. Следующий — Шеран. Планета-пустыня. Нам удалось разместить на ней несколько колпаков, под которыми расположили центр военных сил, одиннадцать городов, военные лагеря и базу Империума. Далее…

Чед Монро останавливается взглядом на виртуальном железном наросте, съевшем большую часть крошечной планеты, скорее похожей на астероид. Из нескольких титановых уровней, напоминающих головы огромных медуз, вырастают железные паучьи лапы, впивающиеся в чёрную поверхность планеты так крепко, что практически пронзают её насквозь.

— «Лимбо», космическая тюрьма, — Керрингтон слегка кривит губы, а может быть, это только кажется. — Была построена около трёхсот лет назад на умирающей карликовой планете, которой успели дать название Линь-11 до того, как её ядро окончательно угасло. 

— Довольно впечатляющие размеры станции, — с учтивым кивком говорит Хис, глядя на Чеда Монро сквозь голограмму, — вы её начальник? 

— Именно так, — кивает в ответ Чед Монро. — Идею её создания подал отец моего деда.

— Семейное дело, — с понимающей улыбкой говорит Хис, снова отводит взгляд. — Я впечатлён.

— И Икар, — недовольно повышает голос Керрингтон, привлекая к себе внимание. — Самая отдалённая планета в системе Дюсолей. На ней также были найдены места зарождения плазнума. Не такого чистого, как на Эя Леоре, однако, мы использовали его для изготовления топлива и нескольких видов оружия.

— Хорошо, было крайне познавательно, сэр. Мы благодарим вас, — вежливо произносит Хис, — однако, как всё это объясняет…

Полковник поднимается со своего места.

Кабинет погружается в моментальную тишину. Керрингтон опускается на свой стул — от того, как он это делает, невольно ловишь себя на желании поправить мундир, хотя одежда наверняка в идеальном состоянии. 

Глаза полковника окружены тёмным, щёки —впавшие.

—  _ТиСи_ , запусти реконструкцию событий в день уничтожения Миры.

— Создаю виртуальную анимацию, полковник Бейлиш.

Хочется прикрыть ладонью лицо и надавить на воспалённые веки подушечками пальцев. От того, какими вымотанными выглядят все вокруг, начинаешь чувствовать себя больным.Чед Монро знает, что сейчас увидят сидящие за столом:каждый солдат и каждый начальник военного подразделения Империума видел эту картину тысячу раз за последние десять лет.   
Многие из них наблюдали её вживую.

Тишину нарушает только голос заговорившего полковника:

— По общеизвестным данным, уничтожение системы планировалось провести одним прицельным выстрелом в её ядро — Борос. Солнце Миры. Удар должен был быть нанесен одновременно с нескольких углов. В критических точках, максимально приближенных к Дюсолею и Лотосу, были установлены поглощающие щиты, чтобы отломки и мусор не представляли опасности для наших систем… 

Застывшая голограмма начинает беспокойно рябить, будто кто-то ударил ладонью по воде, а затем Икар — планета-одиночка, железный карлик, курсирующий по своему гигантскому кругу, — разлетается на куски.

— Господи, — выдыхает Хис, подаваясь вперёд. 

— Одно из орудий выстрелило на несколько секунд раньше требуемого времени, это нарушило тщательные вычисления. Возможно, проблема была в слабом защитном поле, возможно, в чём-то другом. Хаотично вращающийся отломок планеты Варгус пробил поглощающий щит и влетел в проходящую мимо планету, которой оказался Икар. 

— Варгус… первая планета в скоплении «Соль 55», которая была заражена бурой лихорадкой? — очень тихо бормочет рыжий, не отрывая глаз от голограммы.

— Именно так. Сильнейший удар привёл к расщеплению Икара на три фрагмента. Основной, к счастью, остался на орбите, хотя теперь из-за беспорядочного вращения зафиксирован как нестабильное космическое тело в системе. Второй, как и распавшийся от удара отломок Варгуса, рикошетом вылетел за пределы крайней орбиты. А третий…

Чед Монро прищуренным взглядом следит, как монолитный кусок Икара летит прямо к центру Дюсолея. Хис подаётся вперёд, отрывая от стула задницу, следя расширившимися глазами за траекторией и направлением. Прямо по курсу отломка Икара проходит Эя Леора.

— Быть того не может, — выдыхает он и делает судорожный вдох, когда огромный кусок планеты замедляется попадая в зону действия магнитного поля Бельма, но пролетает дальше и окончательно останавливается, залипая мертвым спутником Эя Леоры.

— Именно так, — говорит полковник, — выглядит система Дюсолей последние десять лет. Две орбиты системы взяты под строжайший карантин — Икар и Эя Леора. Любой корабль, проходящий мимо них, проходит специальную процедуру стерилизации.

— Две этих планеты заражены бурой лихорадкой? — глухо и слегка заторможен  
но спрашивает Мило Хис, не отрывая глаз от голограммы. — Бурая лихорадка теперь и в Дюсолее?

— Мы потратили шесть лет на решение этой проблемы и вывели вакцину, однако спасти жителей планеты от заражения нам не удалось. Вирус прекратил быть инфекцией, но в тех, кто уже заражен — не умирает. Стал невосприимчив к лечению, как будто выработал иммунитет. 

— И эти люди всё ещё… 

— Планета кишит ими. Существами, которыми стали эти люди, и животными, которые взбесились из-за действия вируса. Бурая лихорадка более не распространяется, так что кратковременное пребывание на Эя Леоре могло бы быть безопасным для вакцинированного человека. Но всегда есть ещё одно «но».

Мило Хис поднимает на полковника обессиленный взгляд. Его лицо выражает полнейший, хоть и профессионально сдерживаемый шок. 

— В данной ситуации можно было бы обойтись и без «но», — негромко замечает он.

— Икар-9, как теперь называется спутник Эя Леоры, расположен слишком близко к двум светилам. Он практически сразу в десятки раз увеличил уровень радиации на планете. В совокупности с вирусом это не привело к смерти всего живого, однако теперь нам приходится иметь дело с агрессивными монстрами, в которых по большей части отсутствует уровень осознания происходящего. — После короткой паузы полковник делает несколько шагов вбок, разминает затёкшую шею. — Планета никогда больше не будет жилой, однако у нас есть возможность добывать с неё плазнум, стерилизовать его и отправлять в общину Ромэн’Кой. Продолжать сотрудничество, как это было последнюю сотню лет. Но для этого нам нужно ещё немного времени.  
Мило Хис шумно выдыхает через нос. Проводит руками по лицу и откидывается на жесткую спинку стула. Поднимает взгляд и смотрит на каждого присутствующего за столом.

Ошарашенно произносит:

— То, что произошло, — ужасно. Этого не должно было случиться.

— Разумеется. Но это случилось.

— Как вы собираетесь добывать металл с Эя Леоры, если там сейчас творится настоящий апокалипсис? 

— Именно для этой цели военным советом Империума было одобрено создание специального подразделения «Пуля».

Взгляды сосредотачиваются на молчавшем до этого момента Ротуре. 

— Я являюсь главнокомандующим данного подразделения, — коротко говорит он и снова замолкает. Ротур всегда был немногословен.

А Чед Монро обращается к Хису:

— В «Лимбо» отбывают срок не только преступники, но и военные дезертиры. Люди, которые нарушили данную ими клятву, которые ступили на неверный путь. Это одно из самых страшных преступлений — пойти против своей общины, предать Империум. Таких людей отправляют в «Лимбо» на пожизненное заключение. «Пуля» была создана для того, чтобы дать им шанс искупить свою вину. Погибнуть с честью или вернуться, чтобы жить дальше. 

Хис морщит лоб, складывая руки на груди:

— И каким же образом дезертиры могут искупить свою вину перед общиной?

Чед Монро несколько секунд задумчиво молчит, а затем говорит:

— Когда-то, когда человечество существовало только на Земле, уровень радиации начал выжигать планету постепенно, захватывая её локации кусок за куском. Началась срочная миграция человечества на космические станции, но были и те, кто отказался покидать планету. Знаете, каким способом люди проверяли, насколько сильна радиация и сколько живое существо сможет существовать на планете без защиты купола? 

— Нет. 

— Они выпускали из-под куполов упряжки бойцовых собак. Это были обученные собаки, которых снаряжали зондом и дозиметром, они бежали вперёд, пока не сдыхали. Зонд слал сигнал в центр их связи, так что можно было видеть, насколько далеко продвинулась упряжка. И каждый раз они укрепляли её, надеясь найти способ защититься от уровня радиации, который сжигал всё живое на Земле. Они надеялись, что однажды упряжка дойдёт до следующего купола или вернётся назад. Но у них ничего не вышло. Планета погибла прежде, чем их исследования дали какой-то результат.

— Печальная история, — резюмирует Хис. — То есть, вы хотите сказать, что используете ваших заключённых, как собак в упряжке?

— Только тех, кого отбирает военный совет.

— Я… 

Шок постепенно возвращается на лицо Хиса. Он выглядит, как человек, все жизненные устои которого только что рухнули в бездну. В Лотосе, наверное, не так решаются дела. Но кого здесь волнует Лотос.

— Я не думаю, что это гуманно.

— Люди, которые совершили преступление и приговорены к смертной казни, рады шансу побороться за свою жизнь, капитан Хис, — вмешивается в разговор полковник. — Это даёт им надежду на то, что они останутся в живых. Это делает их чуть меньшим отрепьем, чем они есть на самом деле. 

— Это куда более гуманно, чем вкатывать им в вену умерщвляющую вакцину, не дав шанса стать лучше, — добавляет Чед Монро. — И даёт шанс нам использовать их военные навыки в благих целях.

— И это… даёт результат? — интересуется рыжий. 

Невозможно понять, то ли его голос тихий от природы, то ли он тоже находится под впечатлением от всей той информации, которая валится в их головы несортированными тоннами.

— Мы рассчитали, какие части планеты необходимо расчистить и пометить сигнальными зондами для того, чтобы начать добычу плазнума. — Полковник поднимает руку и касается голограммы ЭяЛеоры указательным пальцем. Система Дюсолей тут же исчезает, появляется увеличенная планета ЭяЛеора и Икар-9, медленно вращающийся вокруг её оси. 

—  _ТиСи_ , обозначь нам сектора от А-5 до С-11.

— Обозначаю сектора на виртуальной голограмме, полковник Бейлиш.

И через несколько секунд огромная часть Эя Леоры зажигается голубым светом.

— Это очень… большая область, — секунд через тридцать замечает Хис.

— Раньше мы задействовали всю планету для добычи металла. Теперь мы должны отвоевать хотя бы те её части, где можно установить купола, — холодно говорит Херш.

—  _ТиСи_ , обозначь зачищенные сектора.

Мило Хис смотрит на вспыхнувшие красным точки.

— Это сигнальные зонды? 

Полковник кивает:

— Верно. На данном этапе мы взяли под контроль 421 рубеж.

— И сколько вылазок пришлось совершить, чтобы достичь этого результата? 

— Четырнадцать.

— Сколько выживших вернулось с этих вылазок?

Негромкий вопрос рыжего заставляет всех замолчать.

 _Сколько-сколько, малой. А сам как думаешь_? Чед Монро, подавшись вперед и опёршись локтями о стол, поджимает губы. Говорит:

— Двое. Мы сами не ожидали: один приволок второго на своем горбу, но тот не прожил и четырех минут с того момента, как они сошли на «Лимбо».

И снова тишина. Гудят сраными диодами приглушенные лампочки.

— Следующая вылазка запланирована уже через две недели, — говорит Чед Монро, чтобы перебить это гудение. — Осталось взять ещё тридцать четыре рубежа, так что мы рассчитываем, что она станет последней перед тем, как мы начнем активную добычу плазнума. На это будут брошены сильные бойцы. Мы выберем лучших.

— Лучших из тех, кто проявил себя предателем и последним дерьмом, — ворчливо вставляет Херш. 

Чед Монро даже головы не поворачивает. Смотрит на Хиса. 

Говорит:

— Те из них, кто сможет добраться до 455 рубежа живым, будет депортирован обратно в «Лимбо» и амнистирован за все его преступления. Полковник Бейлиш, сэр. Мы можем приступить к отбору кандидатов прямо сейчас, пока здесь присутствуют командир Керрингтон и командир Херш. Им знакомы некоторые из данных лиц. Они сами направляли этих парней в «Лимбо».

Полковник со вздохом потирает лоб.

— Минуту, Монро. Предлагаю освободить капитана Хиса от участия в дальнейших переговорах. Ему и без того пришлось выслушать множество шокирующих новостей.

Хис вскидывает взгляд и смотрит на полковника, который стоит прямо напротив него, между сидящими за столом Чедом Монро и Ротуром Дастоном.

Он несколько раз моргает, затем говорит:

— Я передам запись нашей беседы Рене Койтену. Он созовёт совет и примет решение. Полагаю, учитывая все… подробности ситуации, Ромэн’Кой даст вам еще немного времени на восстановление после произошедшего. 

— Хорошо. Мы будем ждать новостей в ближайшее время, — кивает полковник.

Рыжий и Хис поднимаются со своих мест практически синхронно.

— Не могу сказать, что эта встреча доставила нам много радости, однако я был рад знакомству с каждым из вас, господа, — говорит Хис и больше не блистает улыбкой. Скорее выглядит так, будто его огрели по голове. — Будем поддерживать с вами связь. 

— До свидания, капитан.

И когда за ними опускается герметичная дверь, в кабинете становится немного легче дышать.

— Думаете, Койтен даст согласие? — негромко спрашивает Керрингтон.

— Койтен кретин, но не идиот, — бросает полковник, возвращаясь к месту во главе стола. — А нужно быть идиотом, чтобы согласиться на сотрудничество со Звёздными псами.

— Псы сожрут Лотос за несколько лет, — согласно кивает Херш. — А затем, силами двух систем, сожрут и нас.

— Поэтому нужно действовать быстрее, — резко обрывает полковник, прежде чем Херш успевает договорить. — Что у вас там, Монро? Мое время не резиновое.

Чед Монро вздергивает рукав мундира, запускает инструментон и подключается к отражателю. Эя Леора исчезает. Перед лицами сидящих возникают десятки папок с личными делами заключенных, из стены впереди выезжает вытянувшийся чёрным прямоугольником здоровый экран.

— Ротур выделил сорок четыре человека из тех, кто находится на пожизненном заключении и подходит для выполнения последней миссии специального назначения. Им будет предоставлено три двухместных шаттла для передвижения из одной области Эя Леоры в другую. 

— Отбираем шестерых и можете быть свободны, — распоряжается полковник. В его голосе малая доза облегчения. Один чёрт знает, сколько часов этот человек спал за последний месяц.

На несколько минут все погружаются в изучение личных дел, даже Херш затыкает свой рот. Фотография. Краткая биография. Лица все разной породы, но, стоит увидеть три следующих, и первое забывается. 

— Помню этого щенка, — недовольно рычит Херш, отправляя личное дело на главный экран, чтобы все могли рассмотреть. На фото молодой парень с подбитой скулой и мелкими злыми глазами. — Тэрри, чокнутый на всю голову. В заключении уже три или четыре года. Помнишь его, Керрингтон? Был примерным пилотом на третьем аэродроме, пока не пустил шаттл Ренди прямо в офисный купол. Шизик.

— Нет, этого не помню, — Керрингтон морщится, не отрывая глаз от двух личных дел перед ним. — А вот эти ублюдки — да. Я их обоих сослал в «Лимбо». Господи, они ещё живы? Ротур?

Ротур поднимает голову и кивает, глядя на ублюдков Керрингтона. Затем переводит взгляд на его лицо и негромко исправляет:

— Старший командующий Дастон.

Керрингтон неприятно щерится в ответ. Переглядывается с Хершем и качает головой:

— Прошу прощения,  _старший командующий_.

— Вот этот. Подойдёт на место механика, — говорит полковник резко, останавливая не начавшуюся заварушку и отправляя на главный экран новое личное дело.

— Мокко Эспарза, — читает вслух Чед Монро. — Объект строгого контроля номер 944. Тридцать лет.

С экрана смотрит массивное лицо чернокожего человека, которое под резкой линией челюсти переходит в ещё более массивную, бугристую шею. Обычное лицо афроамериканца — несложно догадаться, кем были его предки с Земли, — только глаза совсем светлые, серые, смотрят с мрачной угрозой. На тёмном лице это смотрится непривычно, но после миграции столько разных мутаций произошло, что этим уже никого не удивить.

— Год состоял в списке пленённых колонистов на разыскиваемом корабле работорговцев, который впоследствии был взят под арест. Следующие девять лет работал механиком на четвёртой космической базе на Шеране под командованием Билла Ореско. Которого и убил, — добавляет Чед Монро, приподняв брови. — За что был приговорён к смертной казни, однако после подробного изучения личного дела направлен на пожизненное заключение в отделение машинных работ «Лимбо». Под строгий контроль. 

— Ублюдок, — вздыхает Херш. — Я знавал Билла, хороший был парень.

— У него астма, — коротко говорит Ротур, кивая на фото Эспарзы. — Приходится надевать респиратор. 

— Это мешает работе? — спрашивает полковник. 

— Нет.

— В таком случае возьмём его механиком. 

— Предлагаю этого, — Чед Монро касается личного дела перед собой, и оно всплывает на основном экране. — Томас Конрад, объект строгого контроля номер 333. Двадцать семь лет. Настаивает, чтобы его называли « _Томми Тройка_ ».

Керрингтон фыркает:

— Твою мать... — и закатывает глаза.

На экране худое лицо, ухмыляющееся проколотыми губами. Смотрит с хитрым прищуром, будто пытается скрыть чертей, пляшущих в глазах — однозначно провальная попытка. Из брови и носа торчат кольца пирсинга. На острой скуле набита тройка, такая же острая, как тёмный взгляд из-под приподнятой брови. Виски начисто выбриты.   
Чёрные волосы явно просятся в ирокез, но на фото в беспорядке спутаны, падают на лоб и вбок.

 _Говнюк_ , думает Чед Монро. 

Полковник будто мысли читает:

— Проблем с ним не оберётесь.

— Вы его знаете?

— Да ты посмотри на него.

Чед Монро проводит бегунок вниз, пробегает взглядом по биографии.

— Родился в семье контрабандистов. Шестнадцать лет назад его отца, Бэна Конрада, казнили за соучастие в работорговле. 

— Громкое было дело, — поддакивает Херш. — Нахрена ему в роже столько железок?..

— В юности помогал матери в магазине на чёрном рынке, торговал мелкими деталями шаттлов, запрещёнными препаратами и лекарствами, которые сложно достать без рецепта. В шестнадцать примкнул к группе работорговцев на фрегат «Беззубый». Был приговорен к семи годам за провоз и распространение запрещённых препаратов среди военных Лотоса и Империума, и к шестидесяти годам за систематическую связь и содействие с командой «Беззубого». Ещё три года ему добавили в «Лимбо» за неудовлетворительное поведение.

— Прекрасный кандидат, — цедит полковник.

— Он хорошо разбирается в лекарствах, — говорит Чед Монро.

— Ага, и в наркоте, — отзывается Керрингтон, но его сдержанно игнорируют.

— Был кем-то вроде врача на «Беззубом». «Пуле» медиков выделять не положено, а он им может понадобиться. Это лучше, чем ничего.

— Просто делайте, что считаете нужным, Монро. И давайте поскорее покончим с этим. 

Гудение лампочек уже почти удаётся не замечать. Ещё минут десять Керрингтон и Херш с упоением отсеивают претендентов, которых узнают по фотографии или фамилии. Полковник направляет на экран очередного заключённого и подпирает подбородок кулаком.

— Стивен Бёртт, объект строгого контроля номер 645. Тридцать четыре года. Что? — Чед Монро поворачивается и смотрит на Ротура, который коротко хлопает его по плечу.

Говорит:

— Его называют «Гриф». Один из лучших летчиков «Лимбо». 

На фотографии мужчина с густыми волосами, такие обычно каждую минуту заводят назад, но они снова падают на лоб и виски. Русые, будто выгоревшие под жаром солнца — так бывало у тех, кто много времени проводил в полете под толстым стеклом одноместника. Тёмные ровные брови и тёмные ровные ресницы, правильный нос и неаккуратная щетина на худых щеках, достающая до коротких бакенбард. Несмотря на шальной огонь в глазах, это нельзя назвать лицом преступника. Чед Монро думает, что человек с таким лицом мог бы жениться и быть примерным семьянином или обучать детей в авиашколе Империума, а не угонять торпедоносец с базы «Баллиста Кэт» и гнать на нём, паля из пушки куда ни попадя. 

Керрингтон с глубокомысленным вздохом изрекает:

— Надо же, а кажется нормальным.

— Убийство трёх офицеров из военного торпедоносца. Приговорён к пожизненному. Ротур рекомендует взять его в команду «Пули».  
Полковник кивает. 

Судя по выражению его лица, он бы кивнул, даже если бы Стивен Бёртт убивал и насиловал собак, а не был лучшим пилотом на «Лимбо».

Херш выводит на экран следующее личное дело и подаётся вперёд, рассматривая фото, как и все сидящие за столом.

— Я не понял, — после долгой паузы говорит он. — Этот парень что… 

— Да, — не поворачивая головы, говорит Ротур. — Он слепой.

Скуластое лицо, подрагивающее матрицей на экране,  _другое_. Кожа светлая, а волосы практически белоснежные. Они белые, как у лабораторной мыши, пробор косой, на одну сторону падает значительно больше, чем на другую. В виски вживлены металлические датчики – от левого к правому тянется широкий, мутный визор, частично скрывая бесцветные глаза, глядящие со странной уверенностью и спокойствием из-под серых бровей и глубокой складки между ними. В углах тонких губ — острые морщины.   
Не к месту думается, что этот человек, наверное, любит смеяться. 

Чед Монро прочищает горло. 

— Филипп Фрост. Объект строгого контроля номер 485. В «Лимбо» получил кличку «Крот». Тридцать один год. Цвет волос является реакцией на воздействие усилившейся радиации в секторе расположения колонии, где он родился. Ослеп, когда ему исполнилось восемь. Во время операции по освобождению колонии, захваченной Звёздными псами, попал под ядовитое химическое распыление, которое выжгло цвет глаз и привело к слепоте. В медицинском центре Шерана зрение восстановить не удалось, но хирурги вживили в его виски жучки, передающие информацию с нановизора на сетчатку глаза.

— И чем он занимается на «Лимбо»? — спрашивает полковник Бейлиш.

— Всем, — глухо говорит Ротур, глядя в экран. Полковник выжидательно смотрит на него в ответ. Ротур сжимает губы, вздыхает. — Разбирается в технологиях «Мастифа». Конструирует новые соединения для двухместных шаттлов типа Т-8. Часто привлекается к обучению новоприбывших.

— Чему обучает?

— Стрельбе.

Полковник приподнимает брови, взгляд не отводит.  _Слепой и стрельба_? Ротур поворачивает голову и тяжело смотрит в ответ.  _Да, мол_. Представьте себе.

После недолгой паузы полковник Бейлиш хмурит брови.

— Если не хочешь привлекать его к «Пуле», зачем вынес его личное дело на рассмотрение?

— Он — один из лучших.

В следующую секунду Херш влезает в разговор. Говорит довольно громко:

— Какая удача! Вам ведь такие и нужны, — а затем натянуто улыбается, наклоняясь вперёд. — Отставить личные привязанности,  _старший командующий Дастон_. Миссия специального назначения — наш главный приоритет.

И Ротур молча отводит взгляд.

— Чёрт, — привлекает к себе внимание Керрингтон.

На экране вспыхивает очередное личное дело.

— Лито Гоффман?..

— Да, это Лито Гоффман, — Чед Монро поднимается со своего места и подходит ближе. Ему надоело близоруко щурить глаза. — Он только вчера поступил в «Лимбо» с партией вчерашних заключённых из колонии на луне Шерана. Объект строгого контроля номер 1092. Двадцать три года.

— Чёрт, это ведь племянник Марка.

— Марка? — переспрашивает Херш.

— Марк Гоффман. Главный командующий Центра Управления Флотилиями. 

— Ах да, — полковник прикрывает глаза и трет переносицу. — Господи, этот парень… Гоффман обращался ко мне с просьбой позволить его племяннику отправиться в «Лимбо». И я разрешил.

Слушая негромкую беседу за спиной, Чед Монро рассматривает молодое лицо, глядящее на него с экрана. 

Самый юный из всех, он смотрит с таким направленным вызовом, что за ушами начинает колоть. Сжатая квадратная челюсть вся состоит из острых углов, на которых слишком явно   
проступают желваки. Темный разлёт бровей, уши с короткой мочкой и тонким хрящом, выступающим посредине, но прижатым сверху, как у готового укусить животного. Дикие глаза, цвет которых на виртуальном изображении не удается разобрать. Над узким подбородком линия сжатых губ — пацан ненавидит тебя и человека, делающего фото, всей душой. Узкая переносица, кажется, вот-вот соберется морщинами, он раскроет рот и зарычит в объектив, обнажив зубы, как моровая гиена.

— Двадцать три года, — читает Чед Монро, оторвав взгляд от фотографии. — Родился в системе Лотос.

— Вся их семья оттуда, — соглашается из-за спины Керрингтон. — Они передислоцировались в Дюсолей лет двадцать назад. Марка почти сразу взяли в ЦУФ*, а его брат стал капитаном торгового фрегата «Коронация». 

— Лито Гоффман разыскивался около семи месяцев. Впервые о нем стало известно в прошлом году, он возглавил протестантское движение, участниками   
которого стали в основном молодые люди возрастом от 14 до 25 лет. Они называли себя Неравнодушными. Первые вспышки активности были замечены сразу после уничтожения Миры. Десять лет назад революцию удалось подавить, однако за последний год солдаты Империума четырежды давили новые митинги и протестантские движения в колониях по всему Дюсолею.

— И какого хрена этот отряд щенков снова проснулся? — ворчит Херш, постукивая по столу кончиками пальцев. 

Чед Монро проводит рукой по подбородку и хмурит лоб.

— Не знаю, — говорит он. — Здесь сказано, что «Коронация» находилась в системе Мира в день смерти. Всем флотам запретили покидать границы системы, так что фрегат был уничтожен вместе с остальными. 

Он недолго молчит, затем оборачивается и возвращается к столу. Полковник встречает его взгляд и качает головой. Херш складывает руки на груди. Спрашивает:

— Он мстит за смерть своего отца?

И Чед Монро отвечает:

— За отца — в том числе, — садясь на свой неудобный стул.

— Его должны были убить. Привести в допросную, выведать имена и места, а затем убить, — говорит полковник. — Но я не мог отказать Марку Гоффману. Почему вообще личное дело этого парня здесь?

— Главу протестантского движения нельзя долго держать в одном отделении с заключенными, сэр.

—  _Главный командующий_ боится непослушных детей? — тут же ехидничает Херш.   
Ротур медленно переводит на него взгляд.

— Этот  _ребё_ _нок_  может вырвать вам язык изо рта голыми руками, и, пока вы будете захлебываться собственной кровью, свернет вам шею. Капитан Херш. 

Полковник морщится. Несколько секунд смотрит в экран, с которого на них вот-вот бросится Лито Гоффман. Вцепится зубами в глотку. 

— Лито поставили условие, - неохотно говорит он. - Если он не будет выполнять возложенные на него задачи в «Лимбо», к ответственности за преступления могут быть привлечены его сестры и мать, которые живут в колонии Шерана. Если же будет вести себя хорошо, возможно, ему позволят вернуться к семье. Но любое передвижение будет контролироваться из центра управления.

 _Посадите тигра в клетку, и он разнесет её на части_. Вот как это будет. От мыслей становится не по себе.

— Все мы понимаем, что он может не вернуться из «Пули».

Это не намёк. Они все там дохнут, даже самые крепкие ребята. Просто исчезают с радаров, а потом разведывательный крейсер «Луча» находит их. По кускам. Или их кости. Или радар вылавливает их микроскопические ДНК. А иногда не остается даже костей.

Был один парень, Джонни. Его череп нашёлся в восьмистах метрах от тела, расколотый на две части и нанизанный на каменные наросты игл. С тех пор пошел слух, что заражённые осознают действительность.

Был Саймон. С ним — полная задница. Крейсер зафиксировал его тело, лежащее лицом вверх. Два пулевых в грудь, одно— в живот. И контрольный – между глаз. Руки Саймона были вытянуты в стороны. Ноги – сложены вместе. Распят без креста, убит из собственного оружия. Им так и не удалось разобраться, кем он был казнен — надеялись, что своими. Но мысль, что Эя Леора до всего этого славилась староверами, жужжала в головах, как жирное насекомое. Признавать, что заражённые обладали сознанием и разумом — означало полную катастрофу. Так что вслух её так и не озвучили. 

От всего этого голова кругом. 

Полковник заглядывает ему в глаза.

— Вы правы, Монро. Но все мы также понимаем, что так будет даже лучше.

После недолгой паузы говорит:

— Кто там следующий? У меня раскалывается голова.

 

 _У меня тоже_.

Чертовски хочется того дерьмового пойла, которое Ротур называет кофе. Хочется быстрее вернуться на «Лимбо».

Чед Монро вздыхает, отключает инструментон от отражателя и виртуальные личные дела гаснут, словно тумблер переключили. Экран, зависший впереди, с тихим жужжанием втягивается обратно в стену. С увеличивающимся гудением набирают мощность дьявольские лампочки над столом.

— На этом всё, полковник Бэйлиш. 

— Что значит всё? — возмущенно выпрямляет спину Керрингтон. — Я думал, вам нужны   
 _шесть_  человек.

— Верно. Шестой уже есть.

— Есть?! Мы должны одобрить его кандидатуру! Или наше мнение не представляет ценности?

Ротур поднимается со своего места и коротким движением разминает плечи. Чед Мон  
ро поднимается вслед за ним. Одёргивает рукав. 

Наблюдает, как Ротур поправляет форменную куртку и говорит Бейлишу:

— Капитаном отряда «Пули» назначен Кэп.

Полковник поднимает взгляд на Ротура. Смотрит какое-то время, затем усмехается, отводя уставшие глаза. 

Это его первая усмешка за последние пару недель, и выходит она горькой, трудной, отдающей чем-то личным _._

 _Ради бога, поспите немного, полковник Бейлиш. Во всем этом дерьме вы_ __  
_всё ещё нужны нам живым_.

— Куда вы оба пошли? — вскакивает со своего места Херш. — Что ещё за Кэп? Эй!


	2. Chapter 2

Тело Рекса врезается в пол ринга с такой силой, что слышен хруст.

— Кэп! — орёт Тобби. 

Тобби сегодня назначен ответственным за спортивную секцию. 

— Не грохни его в мою смену!

Кэп держит Рекса за напряженную шею без видимых усилий и смотрит, как на его багровеющем лбу проступают вены. Ноги зафиксированы ногами, и Рекс то пытается вывернуться, как здоровенная рыба, то затихает, набираясь сил. То открывает рот и пытается выдавить сиплое «с-сука». Ещё немного и начнут лопаться сосуды в слезящихся глазах.

— Кэп! — орёт Тобби.

Рекс снова дёргается, но Кэп слишком тяжёлый для этого финта. 

Тобби орёт:

— Твою ж мать!

И начинает продираться сквозь галдящую толпу к рингу. В этот момент Рекс выпускает запястье Кэпа и слабо стучит ладонью по матам. Один, два. Кэп отпускает в тот момент, когда у Рекса начинают закатываться глаза.

Пока он тяжело перекатывается на бок и становится на четвереньки, задыхается и хватает ртом воздух, Кэп поднимается на ноги и коротко отряхивает руки. 

— Прием называется «измученный жаждой», — говорит спокойно, поправляя комбинезон. Указывает себе за спину, где Рекс всё ещё на карачках утыкается лбом в маты. — Из-за этой позы.

Из толпы доносятся короткие смешки. Тобби, добравшийся до ринга, смотрит неодобрительно, снизу-вверх. Всегда, когда он складывает руки на груди, его взгляд становится похожим на взгляд пожилого отца. Сложно придумать нечто более трогательное.

Кэп нагибается, проскальзывает под растяжками и спускается вниз, проходит мимо Тобби.

— Нельзя было первое занятие с мальками сделать менее травмоопасным? — ворчит он, глядя, как на помост взбирается пара заключенных в синих комбезах, одобрительно хлопают поднимающегося Рекса по спине.

Кэп останавливается, хмурит брови. Говорит:

— Мне сказали «учить», а не «жалеть».

И отходит в сторону. _Господи_ …

Тобби устало закрывает глаза, трёт виски кончиками пальцев. 

— Было круто, мужик!

Рекс почти потерял голос, но кажется искренне восхищенным. Странно для человека, который чуть не пустил юшку ртом минуту назад. Он протягивает руку Кэпу и тот жмет её, потому что Кэп без этих загонов, для него цвет комбеза — это просто цвет тряпки, напяленной на тебя.

Рекс в синей, Кэп — в чёрной. Шесть лет обычного режима, пожизненное — строгача. Сейчас это всё имеет минимальное значение. Сейчас важно только то, что у Рекса багровеет от захвата шея, а Кэп уложил этого парня на ринг за двадцать одну секунду. Не абсолютный рекорд, но что-то близкое к нему.

Тобби с тяжелым вздохом смотрит, как Кэп скользит равнодушным взглядом по черно-синей толпе, в которой синих комбинезонов куда больше, чем чёрных. Мальки на этот раз — совсем молодняк, все семнадцать человек лет до двадцати пяти. Почти все смотрят на Кэпа со смесью страха и восхищения то ли из-за «измученного жаждой», то ли из-за шрама, пересекающего всю его левую часть лица.

— Говорят, их взяли в колонии на луне Шерана, — раздается сбоку и Тобби слабо вздрагивает. 

— Я тебя не заметил.

— Не хотел напугать, — Крот хлопает Тобби по плечу, извиняясь. Он выше Тобби на добрую голову и шире в плечах, но улыбка предательски-добрая и белые волосы растрёпаны, как у мальчишки. 

Кивает на толпу:

— Не мог пропустить такого зрелища.

— Кто убедил его провести тренировку?

— Ротур, — коротко отвечает Крот. 

Довольно смотрит на Кэпа, который выбирает двух добровольцев и запускает на ринг. 

— А я убедил Ротура, — добавляет, когда взгляд Тобби становится слишком вопросительным. — Кэпу это нужно.

Тобби кивает — он так и думал. Двое в синих комбезах мутузят друг друга наотмашь, Кэп проходит между растяжками и за шкирку отдирает одного от другого. Вполсилы показывает захват на одном, потом — на втором. Не роняет их на маты, как здоровяка Рекса. В последний момент сдерживает удар, превращая его в толчок.

Конечно. Ему сказали _«учить»,_ а не _«убивать»._

— Как он? — спрашивает Тобби, понимая, что больше возможности поболать с Кротом может не представиться. В машинном отделении офицеры будто с ума посходили — работы валило столько, что не до разговоров.

— Для человека, который год назад потерял весь свой отряд, а потом волок на себе тело Марли с фрегата «Луча» до медицинского отсека, потому что подыхающий Марли тут больше никому даром не встал — неплохо. Неделю назад снова начал читать.

Один из парней на ринге валит второго. Давит ему коленной чашечкой на ключицы. 

Тобби играет желваками и прикрывает глаза. 

О Кэпе знает каждый заключенный в «Лимбо», независимо от уровня и степени строгости заключения. От воров на первом до строгачей на четвёртом — каждый из них _знает_ Роя Апшера. Единственный человек, вернувшийся с миссии смертников. Тот мужик, что тащил на себе того парня, Марли. Они вместе были на той планете, ЭяЛеора. Они вместе должны были там сдохнуть.

Но каким-то волшебным образом Кэп здесь. 

Жаль, Марли умер. Медицинский персонал сказал, что Марли был не жилец ещё час назад. Что зря Кэп приволок его тело. Тобби помнил тот день — Кэп слал всех нахер и повторял, что Марли все ещё дышит, чтобы они проверили ещё раз. Врачи повторяли, что расквашенными легкими невозможно дышать.

Никто не думал, что они вернутся. Никто их даже не ждал.

— Следующая пара, — говорит Кэп, когда парни спускаются с ринга, и Тобби думает, что его голос остался прежним — низким и спокойным. Только интонация изменилась. Неуловимо. Сложно объяснить. Словно голос стал таким же седым, как его виски.

До того, как его отправили в «Пулю», эта серая седина была куда реже. Значительно реже. Ему ведь ещё и сорока нет, верно? Сколько ему? Тридцать пять?

Никто не видел его личное дело, но в замкнутом пространстве слухи разлетаются со скоростью светового луча. Его имя Рой Апшер, и он бывший офицер Империума. После громкого возвращения с суицидальной миссии к нему прилипла кличка Кэп. К нему прилипло внимание каждого в этой сраной тюрьме. 

С тех пор из «Пули» не вернулся ни один из трёх отрядов. И сегодня должны были отбирать ещё один. По слухам — последний.

— Старший командующий Дастон ничего не говорил о том, что сегодня может быть на собрании в Стеклянной Бухте? — спрашивает Тобби.

Крот качает головой.

— Я не видел Ротура с того момента, как они с сэром Монро вернулись с переговорной станции, — говорит он, глядя, как на ринге сцепляются ещё двое мальков в синих комбинезонах. 

Говорит:

— Не переживай. Они знают, что делают.

Тобби выглядит обеспокоенным. Несмотря на то, что он уже вышел из того возраста, который подходит для отбора на миссии «Пули», каждый раз ему кажется, что он услышит от начальника Монро своё имя, когда тот будет зачитывать по списку новые назначения, стоя на возвышении в центре огромного зала, напоминающего амфитеатр.

Это психологическая фишка. Даже если у тебя нет ноги, ты будешь ждать, когда назовут твое имя. Даже если ты не можешь передвигаться без аппарата жизнеобеспечения. Это называется страх. На собраниях у всех в груди холодеет. Тобби верит — _у всех_.

Крот обеспокоенным не выглядит. Он смотрит сквозь свой визор, отмечает ошибки в неловких попытках мальков уложить друг друга на маты и исполнить хотя бы что-то похожее на «измученного жаждой». Крот усмехается, когда один из них чуть не валится с ринга, затем смотрит на часы и шагает к Рою, который стоит в углу, сложив руки и глядя на потасовку.

— Кэп, — он цепляется руками за растяжки и смотрит на Кэпа снизу-вверх. — Помнишь про собрание? Скоро начнут давать сигналы к сбору. 

Конечно, Кэп помнит.

Он говорит:

— Успеем.

И идёт стаскивать одного парнишку с другого, который уже начинает покрываться алыми пятнами и синеть губами. Эти дети сами ещё не понимают, сколько в них дурной силы, но уже готовы бросаться грудью на арматуру. Их бы энергию, да в верное русло. Повстанческие движения — это уже давно не то, чем можно удивить чиновников. Не после уничтожения Миры. Военное положение после смерти системы держалось в Лотосе и Дюсолее четыре года. Солдаты спали с пальцем на курке, готовые в любой момент натянуть на лицо респиратор и кинуться давить бунт в колонию на Шеране. Брать на прицел дронов-разведчиков Звездных псов. Тушить подожженные дома. Брать след. Убивать. 

Людей можно понять. 

Люди прекращают доверять Совету после того, как осознают, что в один прекрасный день могут проснуться в своей постели от того, что светила хоронят в огне их дом, их колонию, их планету. Каждую планету их системы — уничтожают, стирают, будто и не было, и всё это только потому, что большие шишки в Совете решили: так будет лучше. Так будет _безопаснее_. 

Этот взрыв Миры — не более чем крошечная вспышка в масштабах Вселенной. Было так ярко, что кто-то сможет увидеть её через тысячу лет очень, очень далеко. Всё сотрётся: чей-то сын и чья-то дочь. Чей-то отец и чья-то мать. Чья-то псина. Уже тысячу лет, как их не существует. Кто-то увидит просто вспышку. Может быть, загадает желание.

— Следующая пара!

Крот моргает. 

Поворачивает голову и осматривает толпу глазеющих на ринг парней. 

Вперемежку с мальками те, кто на «Лимбо» уже год или два, или три. Знакомые лица вперемежку с незнакомыми. Многие заключенные приходят посмотреть на свежее мясо, многие — посмотреть на тренировку Кэпа. Но мальков на этот раз видно сразу, не спутаешь: молодые лица, редкие выкрики. У многих бегающий взгляд, они все еще растеряны. Оно и ясно. Второй день в «Лимбо», офицеры уже успели вшить каждому жучок в затылок и промыть им баки, рассказать, как опасны ребята в чёрных комбезах. Как важно их избегать. 

Они втирают эту муть всем малькам. Потом мальки общаются с теми, кто досиживает свой срок на первом уровне. 

Они говорят: 

« _Эти парни — первые на очереди за миссией смертников_ ».

Говорят: 

« _Если не хочешь попасть в отделение строгого режима, держись подальше от_ _Чёрных_ ».

И:

« _Я знал одного парня, он рассказывал, что в суп Чёрных добавляют человеческое мясо_ ».

Всё это дерьмо уже давно начало отдавать маразмом. Да, Чёрные — преступники, которые натворили делов. Чего-то похуже ограбленного магазина на торговой станции, но никаких привилегий им за это не полагалось. Тем более — мяса в суп. 

Кстати, был один мужик, Кэл, который жрал человечину. Он отдал концы несколько лет назад — говорят, его убил один из младших офицеров. Никто теперь до правды не докопается. Так вот, Кэл говорил, что человечина на вкус жёсткая и слишком сладкая. Как сухая баранина в сахаре.

За такое дерьмо в супе повару бы давно прописали в челюсть.

Все мальки сливаются в одно неспокойное пятно, Крот уже собирается отвести взгляд, но когда в толпе испуганных детей натыкаешься на лицо, настолько непохожее на остальные, глаза против воли останавливаются. 

Кэп с помоста — как чувствует, — тоже указывает на него рукой. Говорит:

— Ты. И вон тот, рыжий. На ринг.

Крот давно не различает цвета — визор рассчитан на распознавание всего нескольких оттенков: красного, зеленого, желтого, — но даже в сплошном однотонно-сером можно понять: на этом парне чёрный комбез. 

Крот хмурится, поднимает взгляд на Кэпа, но тот уже отвернулся, оперся спиной об угловой столб и сложил руки на груди. 

Крот думает: _чёрт_.

Смотрит на равнодушный, холодный взгляд и думает: ****как же Кэп, должно быть, устал.

***

Когда ночи напролет лежишь на своей койке в камере пять на пять, стараясь игнорировать мутное мигание плоской видеокамеры в правом верхнем углу, то рано или поздно начинаешь терять ощущение реальности. Оно исчезает.

Первым делом, попадая сюда, ты закрываешь глаза и пытаешься вспомнить дом. Такая защитная реакция. Психология, мозговые цепочки.

Сначала у тебя получается. Месяц, два. Три. Это держит тебя на плаву. Здесь это важно — держаться на плаву. Глотать воздух, несмотря на прибывающую воду. Ты здесь надолго. 

Время на «Лимбо» превращается во что-то цикличное и неощутимое. Здесь словно свой часовой пояс, напоминающий уроборос. Поэтому через полгода ты закрываешь глаза и вспоминаешь уже не свою жизнь, а собственные воспоминания о ней. 

Тогда-то это и начинается. Картинки тускнеют.

Сначала не можешь понять, какого цвета была подушка на диване в твоей гостиной. Потом забываешь цвет своей зубной щетки. Из головы вылетает марка аэромобиля твоего соседа, Хьюэла. У тебя было три любимых полотенца: синее, зеленое и… _пусто_. Ничего.

Мелочи ускользают. Мелочи, из которых складывалась вся твоя жизнь. Как будто останавливается какой-то механизм внутри — но дни не останавливаются, они идут. Каждый отрывает от тебя кусок твоего прошлого.

Иной раз ты ловишь себя на том, что лежишь, слепо смотришь перед собой в темноту и мысленно повторяешь: Рой Апшер. Рой Апшер. Рой Апшер. Ты не слаб, но в эти моменты чувствуешь себя слабым.

Только когда боишься забыть своё имя. Но и это в итоге проходит.

Через год ты рывком садишься на койке, потому что не можешь вспомнить черты лица своей жены.

Судорожно активируешь инструментон, листаешь фотографии, слепнешь от их виртуального света в полной темноте камеры. Листаешь, листаешь, листаешь. Постепенно, очень медленно, успокаиваешься: она смотрит на тебя, она улыбается, _ты помнишь её_. Она склоняется над кроваткой вашего ребенка, она пытается заслонить камеру рукой, снова смеется, а ты смотришь на эти снимки, как одержимый. Рассматриваешь каждую деталь.

Тогда, тысячу лет назад, была она и был ты, и ты любил её фотографировать. 

Как будто знал, что когда-нибудь будешь сидеть в этой кромешной темноте, заключенной в комнату пять на пять, и пытаться вспомнить форму её губ. Форму её носа. Её голос вспомнить уже не можешь.

Это осознание становится поперек глотки, а дни продолжают идти. Они никогда не останавливаются.

Через два года на собрании в Стеклянной Бухте ты слышишь своё имя, произнесенное начальником Монро. Это значит, что с этого момента Рой Апшер состоит в новом отряде «Пули». Другими словами — тебе конец. Оттуда не возвращаются.

Они говорят: _это опасная миссия,_ _Апшер_.   
Они говорят: _вы_ _назначены_ _капитаном отряда_.   
На сухой вопрос: _кем назначен_? Они отвечают: _Военным советом Империума_. И повторяют, насколько это большая честь. Ты знаком с Военным советом. Ты присягал каждому из них. Ты столько раз жал руку полковнику Бейлишу. При вашей последней встрече он смотрел на тебя сквозь стекло одиночной камеры в суде, и ты видел растерянную беспомощность в его взгляде. Глаза, которые говорят: прости, сынок, я не могу тебе помочь. Но уже тогда тебе не требовалась помощь.

В череде их глупых вопросов внезапно проскальзывает один не глупый: _чего вы хотите в случае удачного завершения миссии?_ Ты говоришь, не думая: _увидеть жену и сына_. Они соглашаются слишком быстро.

А потом твоя жизнь превращается в ад.

Рыжий песок. Рыжее небо. Камни, разрушенные дома. Лёд ночей и пекло пустыни. Запах гнили и смерти. Слишком много смертей. Они умирают, будто кто-то выставил их в ряд и испытывает табельное оружие.   
Бах! Бах! Бах!   
Ты продираешься сквозь это пекло, стиснув зубы. Знаешь, что вернешься, потому что, будь ты проклят, но ты увидишь Тори и Сэма. Нужно только вернуться, и сможешь её обнять. Вспомнить её голос. Это сильнее ужаса. Это сильнее всего.

Через два года и тридцать четыре дня на тебя смотрят, как на призрак. Ты в крови от носа до кончиков ногтей, на тебе этот парень, Марли, висит, как мешок с мясом. Ты орёшь: _помогите ему_! а они таращатся на тебя. Врачи говорят: Марли — труп.  
Ротур Дастон крепко сжимает твое вывихнутое плечо. Говорит: нужно поговорить, Рой.   
Говорит: твои жена и сын.   
И: мне очень жаль.  
Бах.

В тот день Рой Апшер исчезает. В тот день появляется Кэп. Да, дни продолжают идти. 

Они никогда не останавливаются. 

И всё приходит к тому, что однажды Кэп выходит из своей камеры, одной из сотни камер, влитых в титановые стены бесконечными рядами. Выходит, щурит глаза от искусственного света, вдыхает в себя холодный воздух и понимает, что ему нет никакого дела, что будет дальше. Он на четвертом уровне «Лимбо», — строжайший контроль опасных заключённых, — выше уже некуда. Над их головами разве что уровень с ангарами шаттлов и тренажерами для испытаний.

Он кивает стоящему рядом Филиппу Фросту — мужчине по кличке «Крот». Разминает шею. Ждёт, пока офицер приставит считывающий сканер к его затылку и вшитый под череп чип с низким писком идентифицирует его личность: Рой Апшер, пятьдесят лет заключения без права на досрочное освобождение. Возраст: 35, последнее место работы: служба безопасности Империума.   
Всё это написано на экране сканера. Жизнь Кэпа теперь может уместиться в пять строк. 

Дни идут. И через три года он снова умеет спать.

Сейчас, глядя, как очередная пара мальков поднимается на ринг и проскальзывает через растяжки, он вспоминает работу, потому что один из парней — тот, что в синем комбезе, — рыжий.

Кэп вспоминает своего напарника, Гарсиа. Гарсиа тоже был рыжим. Любил завалить после смены в бар, поглазеть на девочек или купить себе приватный танец стриптизерши Клэр из «Неонового Солнца». Угостить выпивкой её подружек. Кэп помнит, как эти сладкие попки обхватывали накрашенными губами трубочки в разноцветных коктейлях и Гарсиа со стоном ронял голову в раскрытые ладони. Он специально не снимал после работы форму, потому что _офицерам дают куда охотнее, чем гражданским_ _, Рой, ты что, так ничему и не научился за столько лет в ЦБИ*?.._  
У Гарсиа была жена, её отцом был адмирал второй Имперской флотилии. Гарсиа больше любил работу её отца, чем её саму.

Кэп помнит, какого цвета было белье на Клэр в её последний приватный танец, но не помнит голос своей жены. Его память не слишком избирательна. 

А может быть всё дело в этом месте. Именно так работает «Лимбо». Съедает самые важные части тебя.

Он не хочет об этом думать.

Он складывает руки на груди и смотрит в центр ринга. Спиной к нему стоит парень в чёрном комбинезоне. Его было легко заметить в толпе — единственный, у кого не бегают в растерянности глаза. Единственный среди мальков — в чёрном. С ровной спиной и напряженным взглядом исподлобья. Сейчас рыжий смотрит в его лицо с неприятной ухмылкой, и Кэпу на секунду кажется, что, вызвав в пару этих двоих, он невольно попадает в яблочко. 

Рыжий щерится:

— Давай, мудила. Теперь на равных.

Кэп смотрит в спину Чёрного, и, несмотря на его обманчиво-спокойную позу, видит, как напрягается шея над воротником. Сжимаются руки в кулаки. Ростом рыжий выше, с длинными, тощими ногами, неловким туловищем. Он весь неловкий, озлобленный. И, в ответ на короткое:

— Ну, бей.

Он бьет. В этот момент толпа оживает ревом. 

Короткий замах длинными руками — это заведомый провал. Конечно, Чёрный уворачивается, проходит под рукой, словно перетекает рыжему за спину. Кэп, прищурив глаза, наблюдает, как на темные ровные брови от резкого рывка падают песочные волосы, коротко выстриженные только над ушами и сзади, но не наверху. Глаза у Чёрного светлые, взгляд, как приклеенный, замер на рыжем. Держать противника взглядом — правильный ход. Рыжий скалит зубы и кидается снова. Из неустойчивой позиции вполоборота, поэтому — вполсилы. Удар приходится в скулу, он почти случайный, скользящий. Рыжий даже почти удивлён, что попал, но это недолго — Чёрный перехватывает его руку и вминает кулак ему в бок.

— Кэп, какого хрена! — орёт снизу Тобби.

— Пусть дерутся! — орёт кто-то в ответ.

— Тобби, ты отвечаешь за ринг, а не за их кости, — посмеивается Крот, опираясь расслабленными руками на растяжки. — Парни явно девчонку не поделили.

Мальки орут без разбору, какие-то имена, какие-то выкрики. Кэп молча скользит взглядом по тощим лицам и вытаращенным глазам. Скандируют что-то. Шумят. Он переводит взгляд. Рыжий дерется плохо, а Чёрный — зло. Больно. Быстро. Это не тренировочный бой, это драка за что-то личное.

Кэп уже почти делает шаг вперед, чтобы прекратить потасовку, но в следующий момент Чёрный резко подается в сторону и с силой бьет рыжего ровной ногой в солнышко. Кэпу слышится хруст. Чёрт.

Толпа на секунду затыкается.

Руки нелепо взлетают в стороны, когда рыжий падает спиной на маты и заходится в задыхающемся кашле.

— _Du schlägst wie ein Mädchen**,_ — выплёвывает Чёрный, глядя на скрюченного рыжего сверху-вниз. — Сучара.

— Так, стоп! — рявкает Кэп.

Чёрный оборачивается через плечо и, тяжело дыша, ввинчивается режущим взглядом в лицо. Как сверлом. Сжимает кулаки, сжимает напряженную челюсть, будто готовится к тому, что на него сейчас кинутся все, кто тут же снова начинает галдеть вокруг ринга. 

— Мать твою, парень, ты что, сдурел? — громко причитает Тобби, тяжело поднимаясь по ступенькам. Рыжий на матах задыхается. 

— Жить будет, — резко бросает Чёрный в ответ. 

Тобби присаживается над рыжим, бормочет проклятия. Тобби не любит, когда в его смену происходят эксцессы. Приходится писать отчёт, докладывать Ротуру, чтобы Ротур доложил начальнику Монро, чтобы начальник Монро отправил рапорт полковнику Бейлишу. Там этот рапорт затеряется где-то среди бумажек на огромном столе, в архивах, в папках и файлах. Его даже не переведут в цифровой формат.

Кэп тоже подходит. Наклоняется, парой движений ощупывает грудную клетку и плечи. Когда касается нижних рёбер, рыжий давится стоном, матерится сквозь зубы.

— Сломал, — говорит Кэп, поднимаясь на ноги. — Отведите его в медотсек.

И оборачивается к Чёрному. Тот переводит на него ледяной взгляд, с вызовом поднимает узкий подбородок. Всё ещё тяжело дышит. На острой челюсти уже видно вспухающий ушиб.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Не твоего ума дела, как меня зовут.

— Ты, парень, не ерепенься, — рявкает Тобби, помогая рыжего поднимать. Тот слабо шевелит ногами, закидывает руку на плечо одного из заключенных. — Тут тебя на место быстро поставят. Не надо лезть на рожон лишний раз.

Чёрный не отворачивается, смотрит в глаза Кэпа светлыми глазами, будто чувствует в нём угрозу. Держит на визуальной дистанции. Жмёт губы. По большому счету, Кэпу плевать на этого парня. Он опускает взгляд и запоминает номер на нашивке — так, на случай, если Ротур вдруг начнёт спрашивать. 10-92. 

А в следующую секунду по залу разносится низкое гудение. Первый сигнал к сбору в Стеклянной Бухте.

Кэп ещё пару секунд не шевелится, а затем молча обходит Чёрного и спускается вниз по ступеням. Там его ждёт Крот. Кэп забывает о потасовке уже через пару минут.

* **_ЦБИ_** — Центр безопасности Империума  
** **_Du schlägst wie ein Mädchen_** — Бьешь, как девчонка (нем.)

***

Стеклянная Бухта не просто так называется стеклянной. 

Несколько уровней огромного амфитеатра, как циферблат часов, разделены на мелкие деления, отгороженные друг от друга толстыми прозрачными стенами. Конечно, это не стекло. Какой-то дикий сплав даёт такое состояние металла. Когда с системой Крит были терпимые отношения, а главой общины Звездных псов был Алей Грот, они проводили обмен. Плазнум ценится во всем скоплении Соль 55, а родовые места всегда были только в Дюсолее. Плазнум на бесцветный металл — хорошая сделка. Псы всегда были не против сотрудничества. Это потом Алей умер, и всё покатилось в парашу. Никто из ныне живущих не помнит того времени, когда с Псами можно было обсуждать торговые дела, не держа их на мушке.

Посредине Стеклянной Бухты круглый постамент, к нему ведет широкий и ровный коридор, отгороженный от Бухты прозрачной стеной. Если вы хотя бы раз были в цирке, вы примерно представляете себе, что это за место.

Когда Кэп и Крот заходят в свой сектор, там уже практически все Чёрные их уровня. В стеклянном аквариуме стоит негромкий, напряженный гул. Присутствующие привыкли к собраниям, привыкли делать вид, что совершенно не нервничают.

Ещё неделю назад Ротур объявил о том, что Военный совет собирает новый отряд «Пули». Несколько часов после этого объявления в секторе мрачно-тихо. Через время всех отпускает, они просто продолжают делать свою работу. Так здесь всё устроено.

Крот занимает место около стойки со своим номером. Кэп становится около него. Опирается о стойку руками и со вздохом смотрит вниз, на уровень ниже, на пустое возвышение посредине, где скоро появится начальник Монро. 

— Не хочу показаться занудой, но надеюсь, что «Пуля» и на этот раз обойдется без меня, — доносится сзади голос Рекса.

— Всё потому, что ты ссыкло, — отвечает кто-то. По группе проносятся короткие смешки.

— Я мыслю здраво, мужик. Это не то, чего я хочу от своей жизни.

Слева ржёт кто-то третий:

— Конечно, лучше всю оставшуюся жизнь бросать кости в комнате отдыха и перебирать движки в техотсеке. Никогда не думал, что ты такой зануда, Рекс.

— Иди в жопу, Марти. Три месяца назад я уже был на миссии.

Крот с улыбкой оборачивается через плечо:

— Это на той, где вам даже оружие доставать не пришлось? 

Они снова ржут, Рекс добродушно фыркает:

— Придурки.

Кэп не поворачивается, но усмехается краем губ. Рекс — хороший малый, но в «Пуле» ему и дня не протянуть. Бывают такие парни, которых называют «добряками», несмотря на их здоровые банки мышц и угрожающий вид. 

Бабы таких очень любят.

Кэп выпрямляется, глядя, как по прозрачной кишке к центру зала направляются двое человек в сопровождении двух вооруженных солдат. Начальник Монро и Ротур идут, глядя перед собой. Охрана отстает на привычных полтора шага. 

Когда они выходят на постамент, в Бухте уже висит тишина. Взгляды из стеклянных капсул направлены на мужчин, остановившихся перед ними. Монро, как всегда, в мундире — это придает происходящему торжественный антураж, даже солдаты, по двое у выхода из каждой капсулы, замирают, прижав к солнечному сплетению заряженные штурмовухи. Издали видно, насколько глубокие тени под глазами начальника Монро, когда тот активирует инструментон. Ротур тоже какой-то осунувшийся, стоит по правую руку от него и спокойно осматривает собравшихся.

— Подключите инструментоны к стойкам, — говорит Монро.

Он говорит негромко, но сухой голос дублируется динамиками в каждом аквариуме, как будто вот он, здесь. Беседует с тобой из угла прозрачного куба.

Кэп делает всё на автомате. Как сотни раз до этого.

Задрать рукав. Подключить провод. ИИ идентифицирует личности присутствующих через кабели, свисающие со стоек. Нужно только подсоединить его железным концом к плотно сидящему на запястье браслету. На всю процедуру уходит секунд пять. После того, как проходит шестая, можно почувствовать, как нагревается чип в затылке. Сначала неприятно, но привыкаешь быстро.

Краем глаза Кэп видит, как в капсуле сбоку мальки почти одновременно тянутся и трут шею свободной рукой, глядя друг на друга расширившимися глазами. Охрана, приставленная к ним, рявкает что-то, они тут же одергивают себя. Кэп замечает — рыжего среди них нет. Значит, ребро действительно сломано.

Монро из динамика монотонно продолжает:

— Сегодня отбираем шесть локальных отрядов разведки и страховки для Крита. Назначаем дежурных по отсекам и секторам на следующую неделю. Но сначала главный командующий Дастон озвучит новый состав отряда для миссии специального назначения подразделения «Пуля».

Кэп не уверен, но, кажется, взгляд Ротура останавливается на их капсуле. Он не кивает и не моргает. Никакого сигнала или знака. От Ротура не добиться ничего — после совета на переговорной станции он не говорил даже с Кротом, что странно, учитывая их близкую дружбу.

Кэп отводит глаза, устремляя взгляд перед собой. 

— Вот видишь, Рекс. На Крите, хочешь-не хочешь, придётся пострелять, — краем рта произносит Крот и кто-то сзади сдавленно фыркает.

— Да хватит уже, парни. Умею я стрелять.

— Лучше, чем выходить из удушающего захвата? — негромко спрашивает Кэп, и кто-то давится нервным смешком. 

Офицер у входа в капсулу бьет железной дубинкой по прозрачной стене. 

— Позатыкали рты!

— Не зли руководство, Рекс.

— Филипп, я сказал — _заткнуть рот_.

Крот прикусывает губу и съедает усмешку. Бормочет едва слышно:

— Хоть кто-то здесь ещё называет меня по имени.

Голос Ротура всегда слишком спокоен для всего этого дерьма. 

Он спокоен настолько, что кажется лишним среди сотен затаивших дыхание заключенных. Будто вот-вот исчезнет в огромном помещении с гигантским железным куполом, впитается в монолитные стены. Но он не исчезает, не впитывается.

— Те, чьи имена я называю, — говорит Ротур, — выходят из своего отсека и спускаются вниз.

Жесткий воротничок подпирает золотым ободом его гладкий кадык. 

— В сопровождении охраны, — говорит Ротур, — подходите ко мне для идентификации. 

И активирует инструментон.

— Объект строгого контроля номер 7-5-6. Питер Бёртт.

Все вертят башкой.

Крот кивает в сторону соседней капсулы. Отсюда видно, как через три плотных ряда Чёрных к выходу проходит высокий мужчина. Поднимает руку и заводит назад густые волосы.

— Гриф, — качает головой Крот. — Жаль, классно летает. Летал.

— Не хорони раньше времени, — Кэп отводит взгляд. 

Стандартная механика действий, ничего интересного. Гриф спускается по ступенькам на самый нижний ярус, где уже стоят двое солдат.   
Сопровождают его до постамента.  
Ротур подносит сканер к его затылку, коротко жмёт руку. Той же рукой указывает по направлению к прозрачной кишке.  
 _Первый — пошел_ , думает Кэп. Эта мысль отдает кислятиной.

— Объект строгого контроля номер 9-4-4. Мокко Эспарза.

Сзади присвистывает Рекс.

На этот раз возникает копошение в аквариуме слева — следующий после мальков. Секунд через десять видно крупную фигуру, спускающуюся по ступенькам. Кэп узнает его — этого парня он часто видел, когда заходил к Кроту в рабочее время. Здоровенный чернокожий бугай с железным протезом вместо левой руки, который он предпочитает закрывать длинными рукавами чёрного комбинезона. Всегда молчаливый, неизвестный науке зверь. На рельефном лице не дрожит ни единый мускул.

На его фоне Ротур кажется в полтора раза меньше своих пяти с половиной футов, его рука тонет в здоровенной руке. Жёсткие волосы Эспарзы разделены на короткие дреды и перетянуты на макушке.Кэп ловит себя на идиотской мысли, что этот здоровяк может не пройти в узкий прозрачный коридор. Но он проходит.

— Объект строгого контроля номер 3-3-3. Томас Конрад.

— Еб твою мать! — выдыхает кто-то сзади.

— Тройку загребли в «Пулю», — неверяще констатирует Крот.

Кэп смотрит, как этот отшибок продирается через ряды Чёрных в одном из аквариумов. Он широко улыбается, хлопает их по плечам, будто только что его амнистировали.

Когда его худощавая фигура выскальзывает на ступеньки, он смотрит вокруг себя и машет рукой заключенным провожающим его взглядом. Рожа, забитая пирсингом, сияет в широченной улыбке. Тройка что-то говорит, но на деле просто шевелит губами — сюда ни слова не слышно. Ирокез тёмных волос поднят ровно вверх. 

У него пружинистая походка, он идет быстро, так же быстро подставляется под сканнер и снова что-то говорит. Ротур отвечает коротко, сжатыми губами. Жмёт руку. Указывает на кишку. Это привычный цикл. Запущенный конвейер.   
Кэп помнит, что в этом коридоре пахнет резиной и железом. Кэп помнит, что этот коридор ведет в комнату с кучей герметичных дверей.   
Тройка шагает по нему, кажется, не переставая улыбаться. Перед тем, как исчезнуть из виду, он замечает кого-то на втором уровне и показывает средний палец.

Идиот.

— Объект строгого контроля номер 1-0-9-2. Лито Гоффман.

— Кто? — шевелит губами Крот. Слегка хмурится, переглядывается с кем-то сзади. Его визор красным пятном отражается от прозрачных стен, пока Кэп удивленно морщит лоб, узнавая номер. 

Голова сама поворачивается в сторону капсулы с мальками.

— Это тот парень, — говорит он, глядя, как в толпе мелькает песочный затылок. Как _Лито_ _Гоффман_ на секунду останавливается у самого выхода, чтобы расправить плечи и сцепить зубы. — Который сломал рыжему ребро.

— Давно они мальков берут в «Пулю»? — хрипит Рекс.

В его голосе огромная доля облегчения. Осталось всего двое человек, и можно будет выдохнуть окончательно. Никто из присутствующих не горит желанием пройти по кишке. Даже если здесь херовая жизнь, они предпочитают проживать её, а не подыхать, вымаливая прощение перед общиной. Так уж вышло: никто здесь не считает себя виноватым.

Лито спускается вниз и, кажется, у него почти не сгибаются ноги. Наверное, дело в нервах. А может быть, он хочет казаться непринужденным.

Кэп смотрит. Они впервые призывают в «Пулю» малька. 

Из огня, да в полымя, малой. Один чёрт знает, что может испытывать человек, жизнь которого пару дней назад скомкали, как бумажный лист, а теперь швыряют в утилизатор.

На постаменте Лито держит спину настолько ровной, что кажется, будто лом проглотил. Песочные волосы отбивают яркий свет и сильно контрастируют с чёрным комбезом. На его шее воспаленный шрам от чипа. Воспаление обычно проходит на третий день после вживления.

Кэп отводит глаза. Кому-то здесь везет, кому-то — нет. 

Он смотрит на мешки под глазами Монро и думает о том, что было бы неплохо перехватить чашку кофе из автомата, прежде чем возвращаться к работе, когда закончится весь этот балаган.

— Объект строгого контроля номер 4-8-5.

Его взгляд замирает. 

Он резко поворачивается к Ротуру, а тот продолжает говорить, споткнувшись о короткую паузу: 

— Филипп Фрост.

В капсуле повисает звенящая тишина.

Крот сглатывает. Секунду не двигается, затем приходит в себя: резко вытаскивает из браслета кабель. Его номер на стойке потухает, потеряв соединение с инструментоном. Кэп переводит ошарашенный взгляд с Ротура на Крота и обратно. Какого хера? Быть того не может.

У Ротура крайне сложное выражение лица. А у Крота…

Крот коротко оборачивается. Коротко кивает Кэпу. Улыбается краем губ. Это выглядит скорее нервно, чем как-то ещё. 

— Чё за нахер? — сипло интересуется кто-то сзади. — Крот, ты чё?

Крот бросает «всё нормально» и выходит из капсулы. Тут же спускается вниз, без промедлений и пауз. Ему не нужно время, чтобы преодолеть волнение. 

У него безмятежное выражение лица, но Кэпу кажется, что он слышит, как херачит о грудную клетку его сердце.

— Кэп, он чё?.. — говорит кто-то снова.

Охранник рычит:

— Позакрывали, мать вашу, рты.

Кэп сжимает челюсти и сверлит взглядом лицо Ротура, но Ротур на него не смотрит. Он не смотрит даже на Крота, который подходит к нему и кивает начальнику Монро. _Здоровается_. Этот парень здоровается с собственным палачом. Прикусывает губу и подставляет загривок под сканнер. Кэп видит, как движутся его губы: « _всё нормально_ _,_ _Ротур_ ».   
Ротур как будто вообще никуда не смотрит.   
В пустоту, перед собой.   
Он почти забывает пожать Кроту руку, но когда всё же протягивает ладонь, Кэп видит, как дрожат его пальцы. 

Крот жмёт крепко. У него ничего не дрожит — _вс_ _ё нормально_.

— Я щас не понял, — говорит Рекс и капсула снова звенит тишиной.

Только динамик живой. 

Говорит спокойно, немного хрипло:

— Объект строгого контроля номер 0-2-1. Рой Апшер.

Кэп даже не сразу понимает: всё ещё озадаченно смотрит уходящему Кроту вслед.

Доходит, когда аквариум разрывается слаженным рёвом. Это с силой даёт по ушам. 

Сложно вычленить что-то одно из «пиздец!», «какого хера!», «да что они творят!», «захлопнулись, пока я шокер не достал!», «чё за нахер» и «не гони, Кэп!». Но прозрачные стены не сжимаются, дыхание не перехватывает, сердце не застывает. Нет холода, сжимающего рёбра, как год назад.

Сейчас… Кэп отрешенно оглядывается на Чёрных. Наощупь отключает кабель. 

Сейчас он не чувствует ничего.

…Это даже не дежавю, всё то же самое уже происходило на самом деле. Кэп шкурой ощущает на себе сотни взглядов. Ощущает сдавленный шепот в капсулах, нависающих над ним, пока он спускается вниз. Каждая ступенька отдаётся глухим эхо в голове: это уже было, это уже было.

Внизу ждут двое солдат со штурмовухами. Ступеньки заканчиваются, пол под подошвами гладкий, холодный. В прошлый раз ему показалось, что этот пол под ним покачнулся. В этот раз Кэп смотрит прямо Ротуру в глаза, подходит твёрдым шагом, не сбавляя темп.

Останавливается. Разворачивается спиной. 

Слышит писк сканнера — затылок простреливает до самых лопаток, — и оборачивается обратно. 

— С Кротом хреново вышло, — говорит холодно, не отводя взгляд.

Ротур сжимает губы. Еле заметно ведет подбородком вбок. Кэп думает: что за херня? Как он вообще согласился на это? Не отговорил Военный совет брать Крота в отряд, не выгрыз ему право продолжать работать в мехотсеке «Лимбо». Конечно, он не должен был, но почему-то до этого момента Кэп был уверен, что эти двое присматривают друг за другом.

Ротур знакомым жестом протягивает ему руку. 

Говорит с еле заметным нажимом:

— Поговорим позже.

Крот чувствует на левой стороне лица прямой взгляд Монро. Жмёт руку Ротура и идёт в сторону кишки, не дожидаясь молчаливого жеста-приглашения. В конце прозрачного коридора открывается дверь, там — двое рейдеров, экипированных, как будто Кэп не безоружный заключённый, а боевая станция Псов. У этих в руках не обычные штурмовухи, а утяжеленные бластеры. На лице — прилегающие к переносице плотные визоры, такие, что видно только нос и рот.

Это уже было. Это уже было. Это уже было.

Кэп широким шагом идет вперед, чувствуя на себе сотни взглядов сквозь прозрачные стены, слыша раздающийся позади голос Монро. Монро объявляет набор первой разведгруппы на Крит. Просит заключенных, имена которых он назовёт, спуститься вниз и идентифицировать свой чип.

Он перешагивает порог герметичной двери, когда звучит первое имя — имя Рекса, — и дверь за спиной с шипением закрывается. Здесь по-прежнему слишком много свободного места, по-прежнему пахнет резиной и железом. Пустая круглая комната с кучей дверей. Нужная — прямо по центру.   
Кэп помнит её. Он знает, что внутри. Это единственная дверь, за которой стоят ещё четверо рейдеров и находятся пятеро заключенных строгого режима.

Новая «Пуля». Шанс искупить свою вину перед общиной. _Большая честь для каждого из вас_.

Неожиданно для себя Кэп чувствует отголосок облегчения. По крайней мере, он сможет присмотреть за Кротом. По крайней мере, ничего не пройдет мимо него.   
Это слабо, но ободряет. Он будет неподалёку.

Рейдеры передвигаются бесшумно.  
Среди мальков часто проходит слух, что они ненастоящие, роботизированные андроиды, оснащённые искусственным интеллектом, запрограммированные на контроль поведения и моментальную боевую готовность в ответ на малейшее проявление агрессии. Кэп знает, что это не так. Однажды один из рейдеров заводит с ним разговор.  
В тот день, когда фрегат «Луча» эвакуирует Кэпа и полумертвого Марли с ЭяЛеоры, доставляет на «Лимбо».   
В тот день, когда Кэп выворачивает себе суставы, вырываясь из захвата двух здоровенных охранников, и срывает себе глотку, когда орёт штатному врачу: «Он жив, сукин сын! Поставь ему грёбаную капельницу, _обследуй_ его! Он только что дышал!».

Непростой выдался денёк.

Тогда Кэп лежал на своей койке и смотрел перед собой, накачанный седативными, подключенный к аппарату, сканирующему всё его подранное тело.   
Тогда в палате был только он и рейдер, приставленный Ротуром для контроля ситуации.   
Тогда Кэп даже не сразу понял, кто к нему обращается, когда негромкий голос произнес: « _как это было?_ ».   
Тогда Кэп перевёл пустой взгляд на парня, вшитого в свою военную броню, застывшего у двери в обнимку с утяжеленным бластером. На его жилете не было ни одной царапины. На лице, кажется, даже не намечалась щетина. Кэп медленно моргнул и глухо ответил: « _ты не хочешь знать_ ».   
Больше он не слышал, чтобы рейдеры заговаривали с заключенными.

Он и об этом разговоре почти забыл.

За дверью всё оказывается так, как он помнил. 

То же небольшое, слабо освещенное помещение, что и год назад. Три узких железных лавки у стен. Пятеро людей в чёрных комбезах, сидящих на расстоянии друг от друга. Только лица другие — единственное существенное различие. 

Стоит двери закрыться, Крот тут же поднимает голову, поднимается со своего места. 

— Кэп.

Секунду он серьезен, затем губы растягиваются в усмешке. 

— Джекпот сорвали, а.

Кэп сжимает челюсть и кивает.

Скользит взглядом по напряженным лицам присутствующих. Парень с ирокезом, которого Крот назвал Тройкой, с усмешкой пожевывает круглое кольцо в нижней губе. 

— Обосраться… — с театральным восхищением протягивает он, блестя глазами из слабо освещенного угла. — Легендарный Кэп. А мне и автограф не на чем поставить.

— В следующий раз, — говорит Кэп сухо, — поставлю.

Внимание спотыкается на лице, повернутом в профиль. Песочные волосы в полутьме кажутся пепельными. Кожа бледная, костлявая челюсть напряжена. Нос с еле видной ломкой горбинкой на хряще. Взгляд в никуда, в стену. Самозащита. Психологический щит, чтобы не дать страху взять верх. Малёк весь состоит из острых углов, как геометрическая фигура. Взгляд на нём не задерживается. Соскальзывает дальше — на правильные черты лица Грифа — тень ложится в глубокую яму впавшей щеки. Да, действительно. Они несколько раз пересекались в мехотсеках. Грифа часто ставили тренировать мальков на тренажерах-леталках. 

Он цепко перехватывает взгляд. Говорит:

— Питер Бёртт, — протягивая руку. 

Кэп жмёт. Ему не сложно. Ладонь крепкая, рукав грифова комбеза слегка задирается, и на запястье видны края ползучей татуировки.

— Можно просто Гриф. Так привычней.

— Кэп.

— Да уж наслышаны, — улыбается тот. 

От улыбки у него на подбородке появляется выемка, в других обстоятельствах это вызвало бы желание улыбнуться в ответ. Элементарная вежливость. Здесь, в этом сраном месте, её совсем не осталось. По полным нулям.

Когда Гриф садится на место, Кэп оборачивается к чернокожему мужчине. Он на лавке сидит один, широко расставив ноги и уперевшись в колени локтями. Комбез расстегнут, видно треугольник белой майки под ним. Руки в замке — железные пальцы переплетены с живыми, покрытыми тёмной кожей со светлыми ногтями, — тяжелый взгляд изучает присутствующих. Встречается с кэповым, но тут же уходит вбок, как сменившая выбранный курс ракета самонаведения.

— Мокко Эспарза?

Взгляд возвращается. Плавно, но неотступно. Всё это напоминает передвижения кита под чёрной толщей воды.

Серые глаза на мрачном лице смотрятся почти дико. Заглядывают во внутренности черепной коробки. Подспудно хочется отвернуться, но не подставлять затылок этому бугаю.

— Да, — отвечает он низким рокочущим голосом, — это я.

И больше ничего не говорит.

Когда дверь открывается, все поворачиваются в сторону вошедшего. Ротур останавливается в проеме, смотрит на каждого из них. Руки заведены назад, на плече нашивка: солнце в солнце. Рейдеры стоят по бокам, кажется, даже не дышат. 

Тройка складывает руки на груди и с ухмылкой утыкается лопатками в стену. 

— Каждый понимает, зачем он здесь?

Гриф опускает голову, глядя на носки туго зашнурованных ботинок. Тройка громко фыркает, закатывая глаза. Они взрослые мужики. Они всё понимают. 

— По решению Военного совета с этой минуты вы входите в состав специального подразделения «Пуля» и имеете возможность использовать этот шанс в своих интересах. 

Стоит отдать Ротуру должное — он никогда не начинает задвигать о том, какая это невероятная честь. Умереть за общину. Он говорит «шанс», имея в виду возможную амнистию. Возможное смягчение условий. 

— Сегодня же вас переведут во временные камеры сектора С-24 на время подготовки к предстоящей миссии. Завтра будьте готовы к беседе с психологом. Да, Конрад, это обязательно. 

— У меня другой вопрос, сэр, — опускает поднятую руку Тройка, вальяжно отталкиваясь от стены. — Что тут забыл малёк?

Кэп переводит взгляд на Лито. Тот упрямо смотрит в угол, равномерно постукивая пяткой по полу. На «малька» не отзывается, даже бровью не ведет. 

Ротур тоже коротко смотрит. Потом отводит глаза и говорит:

— Завтра встречаемся для обсуждения подробностей миссии. Апшер назначен капитаном отряда. Остальные получат инструкцию при следующей активации инструментона.

Он встречается взглядом с Кэпом. Говорит:

— Идём.

И:

— С тобой хочет поговорить полковник.


	3. Chapter 3

****

_Записи бесед с военным психологом, Элли Порш. Пятнадцатый отряд специального подразделения «Пуля». 14 дней до миссии._

_«— Итак, Питер, верно? Расскажите немного о себе._  
— Я не… то есть… нам обязательно записывать?  
 _— Не волнуйтесь. Эта беседа останется строго между нами. Вас смущает камера?_  
— Я раньше никогда не давал интервью. Военные пилоты такими делами не занимаются.  
 _— Это не сложно. Вы всегда хотели стать пилотом?_  
— Не знаю. Мой отец летал, как и его отец… мой дед. У меня даже не было времени… задуматься над тем, как может сложиться жизнь… не то, чтобы мне не предоставили выбора, но… если… слушайте, нам действительно нужно записывать?»

«— Как такая конфетка оказалась на станции, полной воров и убийц?  
 _— Это никоим образом не даёт ответ на заданный мной вопрос, мистер Конрад._  
— Тройка, конфетка. Друзья зовут меня — Томми Тройка. Мистером Конрадом был мой отец, мне до него ещё — у-у-у...   
_— Вы с отцом были близки?_  
— Максимально! Не нужно так смотреть на меня, конфетка: близки, в пределах разумного. Он научил меня выводить формулу «лунной пыльцы».  
 _— Мы говорим о…?_  
— О дрифексе, конфетка. О нескольких граммах порошка, который унесёт тебя к звёздам. Было непросто делать его дома, но мы с братом — просто волшебники, поверь мне. Мы были отличной командой, пока он не помер. Бессовестный сукин сын. Знаешь, конфетка, наркотики можно сделать из чего угодно. Однажды мы здоровопроторчались от банки консервов...»

«— Не так сложно привыкнуть к слепоте. Сначала я пугался, когда открывал глаза и не видел ничего. Всего-то нужно было протянуть руку и активировать жучок, вот эту штуку, торчащую из моего виска. Но сначала всегда была паника. На адаптацию ушло полгода, не больше. Сильно беспокоили головные боли.  
 _— После этого вы решили заниматься стрельбой?_  
— Да.  
 _— Почему стрельба?_  
— Я рос в военной колонии на Икаре. Хорошо помню, как наблюдал за тренировками солдат. Помню тот день, когда Псы совершали последнюю атаку. Это было неожиданно, мы запаниковали. Я… помню, что выбежал из дома, а один из них целился в меня. Мне было восемь, и он замешкался… а потом — бах. Фонтан крови прямо из шлема, и он просто упал лицом вниз. Я даже не понял, откуда стреляли, пока не поднял голову.  
 _— Вас настолько впечатлил выстрел снайпера?_  
— Скорее то, что этот выстрел спас мне жизнь.  
 _— И что было потом?_  
— Потом я ослеп.»

 _«— В вашем личном деле сказано, что вы провели целый год на корабле, который занимался работорговлей, это правда?_  
— Да.  
 _— И как вы прошли через это?_  
— …  
 _— Мистер_ _Эспарза_ _, если вам тяжело говорить об этом, мы можем_ _поменять_ _тему._  
— Просто прошёл. Всё.  
 _— Вы потеряли руку на корабле?_  
— Да.  
 _— Наверняка было невероятно тяжело бороться за выживание с таким увечьем?_  
— Наверняка.  
 _— У вас были друзья или близкие люди, которые… Мистер_ _Эспарза_ _? Куда вы пошли? Мистер_ _Эспарза_ _, мы ведь не закончили…»_

«— …и не обязательно добавлять его в консервы. На «Беззубом» я познакомился с парнем, который торчал без перерыва. Представь себе вечный кайф. Он добавлял «лунную пыльцу» в кофе вместо сахарных таблеток и…  
 _— Мистер Конрад… Тройка. Давайте вернёмся к вашей семье. Как вы думаете, ваша мать оказала большую роль в вашем воспитании?_  
— О, да, конфетка. Ещё какую.  
 _— Чем она занималась?_  
— Она была шлюхой.»

 _«_ _— В отчёте сказано, что когда солдатам удалось захватить колонию «Неравнодушных»,_ _в_ _ы даже головы не поднял_ _и_ _, хотя до этого сражал_ _ись на смерть_ _. Почему?_  
— Занят был.  
 _— Чем?_  
— Пытался восстановить сердцебиение человека, которого пристрелили ваши сраные рейдеры.  
 _— Достойный поступок_ _, Лито_ _._  
— Я проиграл. В этом нет ничего достойного.  
 _— Вероятность смерти_ _вашего_ _друга составляла 97 процентов_ _, но вы боролись_ _, пока не сломал_ _и_ _ему рёбра._  
— Да, и это не помогло. Она мёртва.  
 _—_ _Неважно. Сейчас речь_ _о_ _вас_ _, а не о ней._  
— Не нужно говорить так, будто знаете меня, _du verdammtes Weib *_.  
 _— Я не говорю на_ _мертвых_ _языках, Лито._  
— Вам же лучше.»

 _«— Мы с вами уже беседовали, не так ли?_  
— Да. Беседовали.  
 _— В прошлый раз вы сказали, что руководствуетесь мощным стимулом, чтобы вернуться обратно, и вы вернулись, мистер_ _Апшер_ _. Ваш стимул всё ещё при вас?_  
— В определенном смысле.  
 _— То есть?_  
— Мои жена и сын погибли, пока я выполнял прошлую миссию «Пули».  
— _Примите_ _мои_ _искренние…_  
— В вознаграждение за выполненную миссию я просил встречу с ними, но «Лимбо» пока не настолько всесильны, чтобы воскрешать мертвых, поэтому Монро предоставил мне неограниченный доступ в библиотеку и более комфортабельную камеру. За это стоило побороться на планете-убийце, вам так не кажется? Мэм.  
 _— Мне действительно очень жаль, мистер_ _Апшер_ _._  
— Да. Мне тоже.»

 _ *** du verdammtes Weib** _ — ты, чёртова баба ( _нем._ )

Глава 3

Он не роется в досье нарочно. Они автоматически загружаются на его инструментон. Не то, чтобы он просил Ротура, или что-то типа того. Ротур сам говорит: перед отбоем я вышлю тебе информацию. Личные дела. Даты. Ты будешь знать о них всё. Перед отбоем, не сейчас. Сейчас нужно ещё многое сделать.

Кэп говорит: хорошо.

Ротур молчит. Потом говорит: они — лучшие. С ними — будет шанс вернуться.

Кэп повторяет: хорошо. И зачем-то добавляет: спасибо. 

Они проходят по бесконечному коридору без иллюминаторов, без мебели и почти без дверей. Это переход из одного сектора в другой. 

Кэп привык быть в курсе того, что за люди идут за ним на задание. В особенности, если в руках этих людей оружие, которое при выстреле с пары метров может разнести твою голову на куски. Плохо поворачиваться спиной к вооруженным заключенным, которых ты не знаешь. Не всех из них он не знал. Но видеть кого-то пару раз в день в столовой — этого мало, чтобы вместе шагнуть в преисподнюю и там задержаться.

Ротур сдерживает обещание. Перед отбоем инструментон начинает слабо мигать сигнальником. Кэп открывает файлы не сразу.  
Сообщение приходит как раз в тот момент, когда он заходит в свою новую временную камеру. За год здесь не многое изменилось. Койка мягче, раковина новее, зеркальная пленка, места побольше и нет видеонаблюдения. На уровне глаз — узкий, с ладонь, просвет иллюминатора. Кэп уже знает, что с непривычки здесь будет сложно уснуть. Он бросает книгу, сменную майку и зубную щетку на койку. Подходит к иллюминатору и смотрит на бесконечную темноту, сияющую звездами, за ним.

Слышит, как блокируются двери за спиной. Звучит сигнал отбоя. Смотреть на звезды приятно, но он всё равно устало прикрывает глаза.Сегодня был очень суетливый день.

Несколько часов назад Ротур вёл его в приемный отсек. Ротур — хороший мужик. Кэп понимает, почему Крот нашел с ним общий язык. Как-то у них случайно это получилось. С Кэпом так же. Он сам не понял, когда вдруг подпустил Крота ближе к себе, начал говорить с ним чаще, чем с остальными. Хотя Крот был, пожалуй, единственным, кто к нему не лез. Наверное, в этом всё дело. Крот держит дистанцию, это подкупает. Вчера он обходит тебя полукругом с вежливой улыбкой, а сегодня вы с ним друзья. 

— Тебе что-то нужно?

— Не спрашивайте у меня таким тоном, как будто действительно выполните любое мое пожелание, сэр.

Кэп кривит душой: тон у Ротура всегда одинаково-спокойный. И теперь он только устало смотрит на Кэпа, почти не поворачивая головы. 

— Ничего мне не нужно. Разве что та временная камера, в которой я жил год назад — она была неплоха.

— Она твоя.

— Ага. Хорошо.

Кэп думает: все парни, что жили там после него, уже мертвы. Эта мысль не задерживается надолго. Мысли медленно перетекают в другое русло: он рассчитывал выпить кофе, а сейчас у кофейного аппарата наверняка уже выстроилась очередь из тех, кому не придется в скором времени швыряться солнышком на арматуру. Досадно.

Коридор сворачивает налево. 

— Полковник не в настроении, — говорит Ротур.

Кэп фыркает. Выражение его лица почти не меняется.

— Это не новость, сэр. Полковник всегда не в настроении.

В особенности сейчас, когда Звёздные Псы снова начинают выходить из-под контроля.   
Когда они снова попадают в Дюсолей: какие-то новые дроны, которые не может засечь ни одна разведывательная станция Империума. Учащающиеся нападения на мирные колонии. Предупреждения. Плохие предупреждения. Всё это беспокойно. Всё это началось ещё четыре года назад, когда Кэп был лейтенантом ЦБИ, жал руку полковнику и не носил нашивку со своим порядковым номером на груди. Раньше там была нашивка с двумя солнцами.  
Всё началось тогда и продолжается теперь, несмотря на то, что жизнь Кэпа остановилась, как завязшее в плазме инородное тело.   
Он никак не может впитать мысль, что за титановыми стенами «Лимбо» продолжается существование. Там рождаются и умирают люди. Кто-то смотрит на солнце, кто-то завтракает с семьей, кто-то развязывает войну.

— Я спросить хотел, — говорит Кэп, глядя перед собой. — Кто это решил? Насчет Крота?

Ротур молча отворачивается в другую сторону, но шаг не сбавляет. Кэп переводит на него взгляд и понимает: так было нужно. Ротур не мог или не смог повлиять. Военный совет в своем грёбаном репертуаре.

— Это, — глухо отвечает Ротур, — последняя миссия. Мне сказали: отобрать лучших. Я отобрал. Приказы не обсуждаются, сам знаешь.

— Я-то?

Ротур поворачивается и смотрит прямо в глаза.

— За что ты здесь оказался — это другая история. История не на сегодня. Я помню, кем ты был. И полковник помнит, кем ты был. 

— Зато я начинаю забывать, — мрачно говорит Кэп. 

Они подходят к двери в тишине. 

Молчат оба, говорить нечего. Полковник не в настроении, Ротур — тоже. Он весь серый и осунувшийся. Говорит только мимоходом, перед тем, как войти: 

— Я рад, что он будет там с тобой.

Это о Кроте.

Кэп кивает. Кэп тоже _рад_ , хотя убежденная уверенность в словах Ротура начинает его грузить, моментально забивает голову. Конечно, он бы и сам не дал Кроту сдохнуть, но теперь на этом поставлен акцент и становится тяжелее внутри. Почему-то.

— Лейтенант Апшер, — полковник поднимается со своего места во главе длинного стола.

Кэп усмехается краем губ. Хочет сказать, мол, лейтенант — это уже три года как не обо мне, но только протягивает руку и жмёт сухую ладонь. Этот человек — консерватор. Он слишком упрям.

— Полковник Бейлиш. 

Ужасно выглядите. Когда вы в последний раз спали? А ели? Чёрт, люди стареют слишком быстро. Было бы спокойнее, если бы он подкрашивал свои волосы. Правда, было бы спокойнее. Он совсем седой.

Но Кэп молчит.

— Ещё не соскучился по службе?

— Здесь крутят старые фильмы по выходным и неплохо кормят. А в Центре Безопасности из приятных бонусов был только сломанный автомат с энергетическими батончиками.

Полковник смотрит на Кэпа из-под тени козырька своей фуражки и не улыбается. 

У него ввалившиеся от усталости глаза, а морщины с прошлой встречи стали только глубже. Угол губ неуверенно ползёт вверх в ответ на кислую шутку, но лицо от этой улыбки не становится менее сложным.

— Садись, лейтенант. Поговорим.

— Я постою.

Ротур поворачивает хмурую рожу, говорит утомленно:

— Апшер, сядь, ради бога.

— Оставь его, Ротур. Пусть стоит. Ноги молодые. А я — присяду.

И он садится. Перед ним чашка недопитого кофе. Точнее — еле начатого. Судя по чёрной полосе у самого верха, он пил его уже остывшим, давно простоявшим в чашке. На столе разложены бумаги, куча бумаг. Кэп помнит, что от долгой работы с виртуальными экранами у полковника быстро начинает болеть голова.

— Ну, что. Снова спасать мир, лейтенант? — вздыхает Бейлиш. Отпивает кофе.

Кэп жмёт плечом. Врёт:

— Я не устал.

— Да. Конечно. Я тоже.

Кэп хмыкает.

Он может не стоять по стойке смирно. Он уже много лет не лейтенант. Он заключённый строгого режима. Вот, на нём чёрный комбез. Опасный объект наблюдения. У него даже чип в затылке. Всё, как надо.

— Кофе будешь?

— Да мне, — Кэп подходит к плотно сомкнутой чешуе стальной жалюзи в стене и складывает руки на груди, — не положено с вами кофе распивать.

— Не положено, — соглашается Бейлиш. Снимает с головы фуражку, кладет на стол и проводит рукой по густым волосам. Они действительно белоснежно-седые.

Ротур садится напротив полковника и погружается в изучение бумаг. 

— Я пришлю Апшеру личные дела нового отряда, — говорит он. — Пусть ознакомится.

— Пусть, — Бейлиш поворачивает голову и слегка щурит глаза на Кэпа.

Спрашивает: 

— Как они тебе?

— Среди них Крот.

— Это хорошо или плохо?

Кэп отводит взгляд и не отвечает. Иногда ему жаль, что нельзя взять полковника за руку, как в детстве брал за руку отца, и попросить: «разрешите ему остаться». Они уже давно не маленькие дети для таких просьб. Год назад Марли не брал полковника за руку и не просил: «разрешите мне не умирать».  
Он вообще ничего не говорил.

— Я столько раз повторял, чтобы ты не заводил дружбу на службе, лейтенант, — постукивая пальцами по столу, говорит Бейлиш. — Ты никогда меня не слушал. Упрямый и напористый. Я думал, ты когда-нибудь закончишь на моём месте.

— Это вряд ли.

— Точно не хочешь кофе?

— Нет, — Кэп протягивает руку и поддевает ногтем стальную пластину. — Жалюзи открываются?

Ротур поднимает взгляд от бумаг. Говорит:

— _Ти_ _-пять_ , открой иллюминатор в первой приемной.

Женский голос отзывается тут же:

— Выполняю, главный командующий Дастон.

В стене начинают гудеть механизмы, жалюзи со щелчком вздрагивают, со стальным скрежетом начинают втягиваться в железо. Кэп со спокойной усталостью смотрит в огромный иллюминатор. Невольно сжимает пальцы, потому что после долгого пребывания в железной коробке кажется, что бесконечный космос, взглянувший на тебя из здорового четырехугольника в стене, вот-вот бросится навстречу, сгребет в свою пустоту ледяной лапой. Это быстро проходит, но дыхание перехватывает.   
Кэп не видел звезд около девяти месяцев, и сейчас по спине невольно пробегают прохладные мурашки.

— Соскучился, — резюмирует Бейлиш из-за спины.

— Никогда не любил космос.

— Что же за работу ты тогда выбрал? Командовать экипажем фрегата, вступить в ряды офицеров особого реагирования. Шел бы в колонию.

—Я стал офицером не ради космоса. 

— Нравится командовать людьми?

Кэп оборачивается через плечо.

— Не особенно. Но выбора вы мне, похоже, не оставляете.

Бейлиш кивает:

— Похоже на то.

Бейлиш смотрит ему в глаза испытующе. Будто собирается рассмотреть что-то, скрытое от посторонних глаз. Будто он уверен, что Кэп что-то скрывает или не договаривает. Что-то вроде « _позвольте мне остаться на «Лимбо»_ ». « _Выберите для своей миссии кого-то другого, я своё отстрелял_ ». И, самое странное, ему бы не отказали.  
Он действительно своё отстрелял.  
Но они оба — Бейлиш и Ротур, — прекрасно знают, что этой просьбы здесь не прозвучит. 

Кэп отворачивается обратно. У него в голове слишком шумно, а звёзды успокаивают.

Если смотреть на Вселенную из иллюминатора, кажется, что в ней не может быть никаких бед. Она всегда бесконечно-спокойна. Мерцает и безостановочно движется. 

Сзади шелестят бумажки.

— Ваша цель — 455 рубеж, — говорит полковник. — На данный момент зачищен 421.

— Звучит неплохо.

— Отряду будут предоставлены… — он прочищает горло, — три двухместных шаттла класса «Лидер», улучшенная экипировка, защитные костюмы, военное оружие класса «Шторм». Набор необходимых медицинских препаратов. Каждый шаттл будет оснащён системой слежения, под служебно-бытовым отсеком установят зонды…

Кэп смотрит на своё прозрачное отражение в иллюминаторе. Кивает. Слышит равномерное гудение из стены:система очистки кислорода. Эта шняга всегда включается, когда на «Лимбо» важные гости. Мозг почему-то ухватывается за этот гул и «защитные костюмы». 

Кэп говорит:

— Герман умер от лучевой болезни.

— Кто? — переспрашивает полковник. Не отрывается от бумаг.

— Герман Карри, заключенный, который был в отряде Апшера на прошлой миссии, — Ротур бросает на Кэпа быстрый взгляд. Добавляет: — Защитные костюмы значительно улучшили. Таких смертей больше не будет.

— Это не может не радовать, — мрачно замечает Кэп, оборачивается и опирается поясницей об иллюминатор. — Зрелище не из приятных.

Он помнит, как тело Германа покрывалось волдырями. Как он, сжав зубы, терпел, пока ребята отдирали от него бракованный защитный костюм. Он умер, пока остальные спали. Первым.

— Взгляни на отчеты, полученные от предыдущего отряда «Пули», — полковник, не глядя, протягивает ему бумаги. 

— Я увижу что-то новое?

— Вероятно.

Ротур подается вперед и переплетает пальцы на столе. Он выглядит как человек, которого душит собственный воротник уже часа два. Устал, это видно. Почему-то Кэп задается вопросом, существует ли жизнь у главнокомандующего вне «Лимбо», или он такой же узник своей работы, как каждый заключенный четвертого уровня. Ротур похож на эдакого хорошего парня, к которому в комплекте прилагается жена-блондиночка, несколько послушных детишек и авиакар последней модели, но это хреново вписывается в его график «всегда на работе».

— Последнее, о чем они докладывали, это пересечение области Шипов, — Кэп послушно читает отчёт, который обрывается, как и остальные отчёты — внезапно. — Дальше пусто.

— Вы с отрядом не работали в Шипах?

— Нет. Но мы подходили достаточно близко, чтобы понять, что туда лучше не соваться.

Полковник качает головой. Становится ясно, что хорошие новости закончились на том, что защитные костюмы «Пули» усовершенствовали. В остальном: всё по-прежнему. В заднице.

— Семь областей из тридцати четырех находятся в Шипах. Прошлый отряд тоже был направлен туда, но их чипы почти сразу начали пропадать с радаров. Ни один зонд не был активирован в почве.

Кэп молчит. 

— Военный совет рекомендует… направляться туда в последнюю очередь.

Ну конечно.

Конечно, Военный совет оставляет сладенькое на десерт. Можно даже с ходу разгадать их нехитрый план: если они не сдохнут, пока будут зачищать остальные области, то обязательно сдохнут в Шипах.  
Это удобно и очень по-военному. Достойно патриотичного заголовка.

Кэп отвечает:

— Ясно.

И возвращает бумаги.

Бейлиш протягивает руку, бросает их обратно на стол. Поднимается со стула, подходит, сжимает плечо Кэпа. Всё это делать запрещено: акт о тюремной безопасности гласит, что при вызове на разговор с представителем правления заключенный должен быть скован по рукам и ногам, а заключенного в чёрном комбинезоне необходимо держать на мушке, пока разговор не подойдет к концу.

Полковник был одним из тех, кто составлял эти правила.

Полковник заглядывает в глаза Кэпа и говорит:

— Ты проведешь их, Рой.

Рука тяжелая и холодная. Кэп держит взгляд и кивает, несмотря на то, что обращение по имени вызывает желание отстраниться.

— Я много лет тебя знаю. Задачка тебе по зубам. Это _важно_ , лейтенант. 

Он чувствует, как дёргается челюсть. Один бог знает, какими силами он заставляет себя промолчать. Хочется попросить полковника закрыть рот и не говорить о том, какая это честь. Хочется напомнить, как губительна фраза «это важно». Задание, из-за которого Кэп попал в «Лимбо» — оно тоже начиналось с этого взгляда. Оно тоже начиналось с «это важно, лейтенант».

Кэп переводит взгляд на Ротура. Тот быстро отводит глаза.

— Тебе всё ясно?

Бейлиш не нервничает, но он напряжен.

— Да, сэр, — отвечает Кэп, потому что Бейлиш прибыл в этот гадюшник собственной персоной, чтобы услышать эти слова. —Мне ясно. Приказ: завершить миссию. Один человек как раз напомнил мне сегодня, что приказы не обсуждаются.

— Хорошо, — полковник крепче сжимает его плечо. — Хорошо.

И опускается на свой стул.

И сжимает пальцами полупустую чашку с кофе.

Кэп думает: наверное, это от неё руки полковника такие холодные. 

—Ваши идентификационные чипы уже внесены в базу Управления Флотилиями. На время операции мы вместе с Ротуром будем там, со связью не должно быть проблем. В случае удачного завершения миссии ты даешь нам сигнал, и мы высылаем фрегат «Луча» для эвакуации.

— Я буду на борту, — добавляет Ротур.

Ротур — хороший мужик. 

А Бейлиш говорит:

— Ты уже проходил через это. Осталось только повторить ещё раз.

Кэп зубами скрипит. Да. Он уже проходил. 

Сейчас, думая о том, что полковник приехал на «Лимбо» ради этого разговора, Кэп морщится. Садится на свою койку и со вздохом активирует инструментон. Сообщение от Ротура мигает жёлтым. Виртуальный экран возникает над предплечьем и Кэп листает личные дела. Цепляется взглядом за слова. «Пожизненное», «убийство», «работорговля», «строгий контроль», «наркотические препараты». Сброд, которому нужно научиться доверять. Каждый из них основательно подосрал Империуму. Пять лет назад Кэп, возможно, с радостью надел бы на них наручники во время рейда. Пять лет назад Кэп не представлял себе, что Империум может быть в чём-то не прав.   
Каждый из них смотрит на Кэпа с цифрового фото, будто он только что убил всю их семью голыми руками.

Когда он доходит до личного дела Лито Гоффмана, инструментон мигает новым принятым аудиосообщением. Оно автоматически активируется в фоновом режиме и камеру наполняет голос Крота:

**_«Капитан, в моей камере зеркальная пленка и собственный рабочий стол. Ты не говорил, что быть членом отряда самоубийственной миссии так комфортабельно. Вот, почему ты сегодня не особенно расстроился, да?»_ **

Кэп усмехается. Крот чем-то шуршит: похоже, перелистывает книгу или стащил из библиотеки ещё несколько выпусков журнала по спортавиакарам. Продолжает:

 ** _«Ладно, расскажи мне, как прошла беседа с полковником. Никто не ожидал, что он прибудет сюда. Парни были в шоке. В общем. Расскажи мне»_**.

Аудио вырубается с коротким сигналом.  
Кэп моргает. Понимает, что, слушая, по инерции рассматривал Лито Гоффмана: на фото этот парень ничем не отличается от остальных.Угловатый и колючий. Кажется, о его челюсть, резким углом сужающуюся к подбородку, можно вскрыть кожу. Пара песочных прядей пересекает лоб, касается влажными иголками тёмных бровей. Скорее всего, фото сделано сразу после депортации на «Лимбо» — волосы и щека в грязи.

Кэп отводит взгляд. Зажимает кнопку связи.

— Полковник не сказал ничего нового. Зачищаем тридцать четыре рубежа и возвращаемся. Задача нам по зубам.

В личном деле Лито нет ничего выдающегося. Глядя на него впервые, Кэп решил, что ему лет восемнадцать. Здесь написано — двадцать. Краем ума он думает, что если бы не разбежался со своей первой пассией, у него мог бы быть сын примерно его возраста. От мыслей о сыне в груди слабо тянет.

Инструментон принимает аудиосообщение. 

« ** _Нам по зубам? Узнаю Бейлиша_** ».

Следом приходит ещё одно:

 ** _«Парни не так плохи. Гриф дал мне пару журналов по перебору двигателей класса «Барон». Тройка раз десять спросил, загружал ли я на визор порно,_** — Крот тяжело вздыхает, шелестит журналом. — **_Нам придется много времени проводить вместе. И эти люди — не худший вариант, Кэп»_**.

— Надеюсь, — коротко отвечает он. — Апшер оффлайн.

« ** _Крот оффлайн_** ».

Ещё несколько секунд Кэп сверлит хмурым взглядом дело Лито Гоффмана, а затем выключает инструментон.

 

…Приятный бонус. Им предоставлены привилегии.

Любой, кто наткнётся на них в коридоре, привычно огрызнётся: 

— Смотри, куда прёшь, уебище.

А потом поднимет взгляд на их лицо и:

— О, чёрт. Мужик, извини, обознался.

Все вокруг знают, что через две недели они сдохнут. Попытаются. Попытаются вернуться в целости. Все вокруг шепчутся. Это точно не та популярность, к которой следует стремиться. Популярность вообще вещь относительная — вот, как думает Кэп.

— На следующие тринадцать дней у вас неофициальный иммунитет, — говорит какой-то мужик, представившийся командиром Смиттом. Они сидят — он стоит. Ротур сказал, этот мужик будет вводить их в курс дела. — Но это не значит, что кто-то из вас может вести себя, как заблагорассудится.

 _Заблагорассудится_.

Кэп не слышал этого слова уже лет семь.

Командир Смитт не говорит, он лает. И рожа у него, как у заправского вояки. Сожранные оспой щёки и ровный, почти литой ряд зубов.

— Чип каждого из вас уже отображается на радаре в ЦУФе. Кому-то нужно объяснять, что это значит?

Тройка поднимает руку. Как в школе.

— Если я захочу поссать, это покажут по всем мониторам Центра.

 _Садись, два_.

— Вы и ваше ссаньё ЦУФу на хер не нужны, пока находитесь в «Лимбо». В тот день, когда вас высадят на поверхность Эя Леоры, голограмму планеты с заданным на ней индивидуальным маршрутом будут непрерывно наблюдать лучшие специалисты подразделения «Луч».

У него самого на погонах эмблема «Луча».Наверное, он тоже лучший-специалист.

— Чтобы, в случае чего, сломя голову броситься нам на помощь?

Командир Смитт переводит взгляд с таким выражением, как будто не привык к глупым вопросам. Подходит ближе.

— Как тебя зовут, парниша?

Тройка задирает подбородок и смеется:

— Томми Тройка, только для вас.

— В одном из первых отрядов, Томми, был парень, который тоже считал, что он самый умный, — Командир Смитт заводит руки за спину и мундир натягивается на мощной грудине. — Он решил, что будет здорово сесть в шаттл и полететь не по заданному Центром маршруту, а куда-нибудь подальше. Например, на луну Шерана или на блуждающую планету Дюсолея, чтобы укрыться от солдат общины, избежать выполнения миссии и начать новую жизнь. Как ты думаешь, что с ним произошло?

— Даже не знаю, сэр. Наверное, он обзавелся милой женушкой, нано-псом и гостиной с огромным экстравизором с окнами, выходящими на... 

— Этот парень сдох. 

_И я тоже начинаю терять терпение_ , — это написано на его массивной роже.

Тройка прикусывает клыками кончик языка и продолжает прохладно улыбаться. Идиот.  
Крот переглядывается с Грифом.  
Взгляд, который Мокко бросает на Тройку, не оставляет никаких сомнений в том, что эти двое не ладят и, скорее всего, не поладят никогда.

Командир Смитт хмурится, цокает краем рваного рта. Это вроде бы рот, но, знаете, хочется назвать пастью. Так бывает у военных. 

— Чипы вживлены в каждого из вас для того, чтобы контролировать ваши передвижения. Чтобы можно было достать вас в любой части Вселенной. И тот парень забыл об этом.Как только радар засёк, что он отошел от заданного курса более чем на пятнадцать километров, его чип принял автоматический сигнал о самоликвидации. Возможно, он успел долететь до луны Шерана, но вряд ли прожил там достаточно долго для начала новой жизни.

— Он умер? — нарушает повисшую тишину Гриф.

Командир Смитт терпит. Начинает расхаживать из угла в угол. У него настолько коротко острижены волосы, что сложно понять, какого они цвета. То ли седые, то ли светлые.

—Химическая реакция, запущенная при активации чипа, разрушает капсулу с ядом, который попадает в кровь. Сначала он вызывает мигрень, — оттопыривает большой палец командир Смитт. За ним следует указательный:  
— Через час — нарушение работы нервной системы. Руки перестают слушаться, начинаются визуальные, слуховые галлюцинации, непроизвольные сокращения мышц, — перечисляет он монотонно, измеряя комнату шагами и отставляя пальцы. — В конечном итоге наступает паралич дыхательной системы.

— И всё? — уточняет Тройка. 

Как будто этого мало.

— И смерть. Если не научишься дышать чем-то ещё, кроме лёгких.

— Это будет сложно.

Его терпение на исходе. Ещё немного, и Тройке прилетит кулачищем. Но командир Смитт сам себя загнал в ловушку фразой «неофициальный иммунитет». Это значит, что любой, кто нанесет вред члену отряда «Пули», будет отвечать перед полковником Бейлишем лично.  
А это значит, что вред им не нанесет никто.  
Полковник Бейлиш — хоть и не конечное звено в военной иерархии, но из присутствующих он однозначно пёс самой крупной бойцовой породы.

— На этом наша встреча подходит к концу. 

— _Какая_ жалость.

— Заполните эти анкеты, — говорит командир Смитт, игнорируя исходящего борзостью Тройку, и вручает Кэпу первый планшет. — Задача: управиться до завтра.

Пока он раздает остальные, Кэп смотрит на тонкую, почти прозрачную поверхность экрана, на котором горит ряд вопросов. Пока командир Смитт покидает комнату, Кэп думает, что заполнял точно такую же хрень год назад. Это не имеет смысла, всеми этими анкетами можно будет подтереть себе задницу. Единственный полезный вопрос — последний.

 _Чего вы хотите в случае удачного завершения миссии_?

Он смотрит на него, как идиот. 

Он впервые не знает, что вписать в эту строку.

Он поднимает голову и упирается взглядом в худощавые пальцы с рельефными суставами и торчащими костяшками. Такие пальцы смогут за минуту разобрать бластер или потрепать ушастого пса по голове, рубануть в солнышко или придать куску глины форму. Кожа светлая, выпуклые вены на тыльной стороне ладони кажутся восковыми. Коротко стриженные, пацанячьи ногти, подушечка большого постукивает по скругленному углу планшета. Кэп поднимает глаза и напарывается на прямой взгляд из-под бровей.Сидящий напротив Лито не отворачивается, только хмурится.   
Кэп замечает за ним эту фишку: он не посмотрит в глаза первым, но если поймает взгляд, то первым не отвернется. Будет держать тебя, как наживку на крючке. 

Это то, чему учат в академии в первый же год: ко врагам нельзя поворачиваться спиной.   
Нельзя выпускать из зоны видимости.   
Нельзя сокращать дистанцию, пока не будешь готов к схватке. Странный пацан. И кожа у него гладкая и такая тугая, что, кажется, будто даже в щепотку ее не удастся взять, не то, чтобы оттянуть от торчащей скулы.

Кэп не видит в Лито врага. Ни в его молодых руках, ни в холодных глазах.

Он откидывается на спинку стула и переключает внимание на Тройку. Тот чешет царапину на шее и насмешливо смотрит, как Мокко здоровенной ручищей пытается промотать анкету вниз.

Получается отвратительно. Мокко вообще… с виду неповоротливый и монолитный, как вылитый из титана железный блок.Что бы он ни делал — это смотрится нелепо и максимально неловко. Если бы кто-то сказал, что этот мужик способен перебрать движок твоего авиакара за четыре минуты, ты бы, скорее всего, поржал и обратился к другому мастеру. Кэп сам не видел, но Крот клялся всеми своими журналами спортавиакаров, что это так. Что он так может. И « _это невероятно_ ».

Мокко переводит нечитаемый взгляд на Тройку, кривит губы, говорит:

— _Что_?

Тройка высоко поднимает брови — в правой блестит шип. 

— Ничего, здоровяк!

И, посмеиваясь, добавляет:

—Тяжко тебе в компании, а? Ну, ничего. Подружимся, будем делиться друг с дружкой секретами. Как тебе?

— Не доставай его, Томми. — Гриф прячет планшет в боковой карман комбеза. Тройка тут же задирает руки в жесте «сдаюсь» и под уничтожающим взглядом Мокко лениво потягивается, откидываясь на стуле.

— Не обращай внимания, приятель, — Крот подталкивает Мокко локтем. — Ты же знаешь.

Тот хмуро кивает, возвращается к своему планшету.Пальцы, воскрешающие убитые вездеходы, не попадают в нужную ячейку на экране уже третий раз.  
Наверное, так бывает даже у хороших механиков.

***

— Давай же, давай… 

Один, два. Три, четыре. 

Выдох.

Один, два. Три, четыре. Выдох.

— Лито, они внутри! 

Голос, словно из вакуумной коробки. Глухой, далёкий, ненастоящий. Неважный. Вакуум вокруг, вакуум внутри. Он ничего не чувствует. Всё, что осталось в сознании, всё, что сейчас существует — ритмичные толчки.

Один, два. Три, четыре. Выдох. 

Обе руки прямые. Только так. Вся сила толчков — на сердце. Один, два…

— _Давай, ну! Mist... Mist! *****_

На её губах кровь. На его губах кровь. Нужно было очистить её рот от мешанины из кровяной каши и осколков зубов, но сейчас важно заставить её сердце биться. Больше ничего. 

Насрать, только бейся, ну. Ты же только что билось, мать твою!

Кто-то хватает его за плечи, он дёргается, вырывается. Нельзя прекращать толчки. Нельзя останавливаться ни на секунду.

— Лито! Что нам делать?!

Истерические крики хватают за глотку и выдёргивают из транса. Вакуум заканчивается, обрывается, как лопнувший шар. Реальность валится в него, перетряхивает всё тело, оглушает. Перепуганные глаза Шишки и Ромэна. У Шишки всё лицо в крови, Ромэн целится из дробовика в дверной проём. 

Они оба задыхаются.

— Лито, — её голос так трясется, что шептать не выходит. — Они _внутри_. Они взяли наших, теперь убивают остальных. Ты слышишь?!

Он наклоняется и делает резкий выдох в окровавленный рот.   
Щёки надуваются. Сэм не двигается. _Это не помогает_.   
Её грудная клетка ходит под ладонями. Он не может разорвать этот цикл, он не может остановиться, потому что сердце всё ещё не бьётся. У нее всё ещё серые губы и приоткрытые мертвые глаза.

— Лито, пожалуйста, — плачет Шишка. На её лице появляются полосы, но слезы все равно не смывают кровь полностью. — Что нам делать?.. 

Ответь что-то. Ответь ей. Твою мать, просто скажи одно сраное слово.

Он говорит:

— Уходите. 

И возвращается к толчкам. Он не чувствует рук.

— Оставь её, Лито.

Голос Тропика из-за спины. 

— Сэм мертва, оставь её!

Это Тропик пытался оттащить его за плечи. Он снова пытается, тянет неуверенной рукой, но тянет, сука, сильно. Лито отвлекается на секунду — с силой бьет его по предплечью, чтобы отвалил, чтобы заткнулся! — и продолжает, продолжает, продолжает… 

— Ещё раз тронешь — убью, — огрызается через плечо.

И он действительно больше не трогает.

Ужас Тропика окатывает Лито ледяной волной. Они все напуганы, как стая грунтовых мышей. Как будто в их нору бросили бомбу, напичканную гвоздями. Здесь вот-вот всё разлетится на части, размажет их по стенам. Из внутренностей здания уже слышны тяжелые шаги рейдеров и редкие очереди из их навороченных бластеров. Ублюдки, _ублюдки_.

Лито рычит сквозь зубы:

— Уходите!

И делает ещё один резкий выдох в рот Сэм. Под губами скользит от крови. От голого отчаяния в груди закручивается ледяная воронка. Его начинает трясти — это худшее, что могло сейчас произойти.

Ромэн беспомощно оборачивается. Он не опускает дробовик. Сипит:

— Я остаюсь.

— Уходите, блядь!

И Шишка начинает рыдать.

Один, два. Три, четыре.

Тропик хватает Шишку за руку. Вздёргивает её с колен. Бросает:

— Пошли!

И волочет в сторону выхода. У него на поясе — крупнокалиберник Лито. Лито сам отдал его, когда Сэм подстрелили. Когда Сэм подстрелили, он не мог вести людей и держать оборону. Он сунул оружие в руки Тропика. Рявкнул: «прикрой!». Тропик — мудак, но мудак толковый.  
А Лито должен спасти Сэм.  
Шишка плачет, оборачивается, спотыкается о куски обваленного бетона и торчащую из них арматуру. Но идёт за Тропиком: спасибо, что идёт. Тропик знает, куда. Знает, как выйти к трубам, как туннелями обойти станцию, как выйти прямо к ангарам, а там — самое простое. Там безопасно. Лито видел, туда побежала большая часть, когда появились первые рейдеры. Он надеялся, что остальные Неравнодушные попали в ангар. Что они впятером отвлекли основную часть штурмовиков на себя. Он надеялся, что блядские империумские рейдеры не перекрыли туннели.

— Ромэн! — отрывисто зовёт Тропик от двери, натягивая на рыжие волосы капюшон, а на лицо — респиратор. Из-под него получается глухо:

— Идём! Сдохнешь же, ну!

Ромэн упрямо трясет башкой. Чертяка. Лито сверлит его прямым взглядом, но тот только удобнее перехватывает дробовик. Его руки в грязи и глубоких счёсах — ободрал о стены. Лицо и волосы в бетонной пыли.

— Сука ты, Ромэн, — хрипит он, когда Тропик и Шишка выскальзывают из комнаты. — Упрямая, блядь, сучара… 

— Сказал, что не брошу тебя, — шмыгает тот разбитым носом. — Своих не бросаю.

Лито сплёвывает тягучей горечью в сторону и на какой-то момент снова погружается в вакуум, в котором есть только толчки. Бесполезные. Бесконечные. Один. Два. Три. Четыре. Выдох. Руки отнимаются, но остановиться — значит сдаться. Так нельзя. Это же Сэм. Его Сэм. Он не остановится, пока она не сделает вдох. Она никогда не сдавалась.

Когда в коридоре гремит тяжелый топот и стук снаряги, Ромэн не двигается, только дышать начинает чаще. Руки с дробовиком напрягает, поднимает его выше. Взгляд сумасшедший, затравленный. 

Лито стискивает зубы.

— Первым не стреляй, их больше, — рычит. — Услышал меня? 

— Сдохнем, да?

— Первым не стреляй!

— Лито… 

А в следующий момент о стену с жестяным грохотом ударяется какая-то херовина. Падает прямо между ними, дымит, шипит, крутится на одном месте. Сраная жестяная банка. 

Сэм не просыпается.

У нее рот в крови и открытые глаза. В них отражается яркая вспышка, когда банка с хлопком разлетается на куски. 

Лито падает на спину.  
Орёт:

— Слеповуха!

Порох жжёт белки и забивает трещины на губах. Ромэн сгибается пополам, прижимает руки к лицу. Во вспышках и грохоте теряется комната, теряется всё вокруг. Слезящимися глазами Лито видит рейдера, держащего Ромэна на прицеле. Второй и третий проскальзывают за ним. Сэм лежит на полу, раскинув руки. Мёртвая — совершенно, абсолютно… И всё это — кадры, кадры.

— Медленно положите оружие на пол. Повернитесь лицом к стене.

Голос безжизненный, железный.

Банка прекращает вращаться, затихает, плюётся дымом.Остаются только режущие полосы на сетчатке, хрип из глотки и слепое моргание. Всё, что можно различить — Ромэн, который прижимает к себе дробовик.   
Ромэн, который нащупывает курок.

И мысль: нет. Нет-нет-нет!

И срывающий горло крик:

— _Romain, nein_! ******

И оглушительный в крошечной комнате выстрел.

Картинка не поспевает за звуком. Сраное слоу-мо. Вспышка у дула бластера, размытый луч пули. Голова Ромэна запрокидывается назад.   
Он не сгруппировывается, не подставляет руки.   
Просто падает на лопатки, мешком,сжимая дробовик в ободранных о стены руках. И звук от удара такой же. Мёртвый.  
Живые так не падают.

Аут. В висках гудит. Лито не ощущает рук, но ощущает лёд, наполняющий его грудную клетку.

Переводит потерянный взгляд на рейдера. И прежде, чем успевает сделать рывок к нему, чувствует вспышку боли в затылке, а потом…темнота. 

Вырубающееся сознание.

Короткое понимание: приклад.

Его били прикладом однажды. Такое запоминается навсегда.

 

…он рывком подрывается с койки. 

Это действительно рывок, такой, что мозги переворачиваются в черепной коробке. Воздуха не хватает. Глаза печёт, словно в них действительно порох. Словно порох жжет белки до сих пор. Сердце ебашит в груди, как ненормальное.   
Руки дрожат.

Он сдирает с ног тонкое одеяло, спотыкается, налетает грудью на стену. Судорожно оборачивается, задыхается. Прижимается — лопатками, мокрой насквозь майкой, затылком. Холодная ткань липнет к плечам, пальцы— в кулаки.  
Руки дрожат.

Волосы — в глаза.  
Судорожным рывком он откидывает их назад. Ладони — лёд. Спокойно… спокойно. Из глотки лезут хрипы. В виски херачит заведённый пульс: удар, удар, удар.  
Лито судорожно оборачивается вокруг себя. 

Рейдеров нет.   
Ромэна, Сэм... _их нет_.   
Он здесь один. Он не знает, что это за комната — крошечная железная капсула. Давит с четырех сторон, как ледяная коробка. Как пустой патрон. И кажется — страшная, душащая секунда, — стены вот-вот сомкнутся, захлопнутся, сложатся, как конструктор.  
Руки дрожат. 

Хорошо… Нужно дышать и считать. Дыши. Считай. 

Герметичная дверь. Койка. Взгляд останавливается медленно, почти нехотя. Замирает на умывальнике в дальнем углу. Три шага — он сжимает пальцами обод. Поднимает вверх регулятор. Тугая струя ударяет о дно.

Холодная вода на щеках и губах: он прижимает пальцы к лицу и закрывает глаза. Внутренности колотит, словно оголенным проводом проткнули и дали ток.  
«Лимбо». «Пуля». _Блядь_ …   
По предплечьям течёт до локтей, стекает на пол и под ноги. Лито поднимает взгляд, смотрит на свое отражение в зеркальной плёнке стены. Белоснежное лицо. Белоснежные губы. Небольшая тень там, где раньше чернели кровоподтёки, а он всё ещё напуган, как ёбаный щенок.Как будто всё это случилось сегодня. И руки… руки дрожат.

Сука. Сука!

Лито сжимает зубы.Шипит: 

— Дерьмо!

И с громким рычанием прикладывается мокрым кулаком о свое отражение.

Он бьет снова. И снова. И снова.

Это не стекло — плёнка не разобьётся. Поэтому он колотит до тех пор, пока зажившая корка на костяшках не лопается. До тех пор, пока отражение не становится грязным.

 

 _ *** Mist!**_ ( _нем._ ) — аналог нашего, исконно-русского "бля"   
**_** Romain, nein_!** — Ромэн, нет! ( _нем._ )


	4. Chapter 4

Они не успели — Тропика и Шишку шлёпнули прямо у входа в туннели.

Лито узнаёт об этом потом. Через два или три дня, когда их уже доставляют в Лимбо, когда эти, блядь, терминаторы, волокут его своими железными руками, закидывают в общую клетку с остальными, и первое, что происходит, когда его плечо отпускают пальцы рейдера: удар по роже от Рыжего — брата Тропика.

— Ты обещал, что вы выберетесь, сука!

Лито тогда смаргивает звёзды перед глазами, выпрямляется и сильно толкает Рыжего в плечи. Нехуй.   
Он знает, что на нём смерть Сэм, смерть Ромэна, а теперь ещё и Тропик. И Шишка. Нехуй давать ему в рожу. Лучше сразу шлёпни меня, мудила. Но Рыжий — ссыкло, от него не дождёшься.

Мартин, Калеб, Чед, Пирри, Сандо, Лоллис — ей было пятнадцать.   
Все эти имена он видит потом. Ещё через несколько дней, отчётным списком. Моррис и Коул — братья-близнецы. Гайка, Пит, Итан. Кто-то монотонно складывает на его плечи тонны тротила, осталось только спичку горящую поднести.

Что-то в его голове даёт капитальный сбой, и он чувствует его каждый раз, стоит только закрыть глаза. Как будто под веками время остановилось в тот момент, когда дверь в бункер с грохотом слетела с петель. И был только дым.   
Когда Лито удается уснуть, он просыпается с ледяными руками.

Пустые глаза Сэм и вспышка, отразившаяся в них — это то, что отпечаталось в его мозгу так глубоко, что, кажется, пробило черепную коробку. Влетело, как пуля, но не вылетело. И, самое херовое, самое больное — опуская веки, он больше не видит отца. Только Сэм. Глаза, вспышка. И он готов рвать глотки рейдеров голыми руками.   
Но всё, что он может — ждать.

В суде он смотрит сквозь стекло на своего дядю, а тот не поворачивает к нему головы. Он в форме, на нём фуражка и плечи такие ровные, что, наверное, трудно дышать. Главный командующий Центра Управления Флотилиями, для этого мужика главное — держать лицо. Марк совсем не похож на отца. Разве что цветом волос и глаз. Лито смотрит на руки Марка: лежат на столе, расслаблены и спокойны.

Перед началом суда им дали минуту, чтобы поговорить. Первое, что сказал Марк, войдя в крошечную глухую комнату:

— Твоя мать думала, что ты уже мёртв.

Лито поднял взгляд и ответил:

— Много раз мог бы быть.

Марк сел напротив. Переплел пальцы. 

Их разделял стол и наручники на запястьях Лито. Их разделяло два года, десяток смененных баз и заброшенных заводов. Херовая жрачка, тонкие матрасы. Цели и вера в то, что за смерть полагается платить смертью. Марк смотрел спокойно, даже не пытался высмотреть что-то в его лице. Лито не отводил взгляд.

— Тебя разыскивали два года. 

— Наймите себе ищеек получше.

Марк не повёлся на эту хрень. Он наклонился вперёд, проникновенно заглянул в глаза. Спросил:

— Зачем всё это было, Лито? Ты умный парень, ты понимаешь, что группа подростков не навредила бы Империуму. Ты должен понимать, что эти ваши игры… правлению сейчас не до них. Сейчас есть кое-что поважнее.

Лито деревянно усмехнулся и качнул головой. Да. Конечно. Всегда есть кое-что поважнее.

— Знаешь, что тебя должны были убить на луне Шерана?

— Так что же не убили? 

— Я отдал приказ. Сегодня тебя и твоих дружков депортируют на «Лимбо». Они отсидят срок за соучастие, а ты получишь чип и шанс искупить свою вину перед общиной.

— Тогда лучше сразу пристрели меня, Марк. Я скорее сдохну, чем прощу Империуму то, что они сделали с отцом. 

Марк замолчал. Обвел взглядом комнату, уставился в дальний угол. В этот момент Лито окончательно убедился в том, что братья могут быть абсолютно разными. Когда Марк заговорил, руки Лито сжались в кулаки.

— Знаешь, я ведь помню тебя ещё совсем маленьким мальчиком. И знаю: ты любишь свою семью. — Цепь наручников натянулась, Марк и бровью не повел. — Конечно, в каком-то извращенном смысле всё это было ради мести за твоего трагически погибшего отца. Но твои мать и сестры остались совсем одни…

— Они были в программе защиты пострадавших семей.

— …потому что ты решил, что способен изменить естественный ход вещей. Один.

— Теперь я не один, — зарычал Лито.

— Как это доблестно — собрать в одну вшивую кучу детей всех погибших семей, одержимых желанием отомстить общине за то, что она сохраняет безопасность в системе.

— Безопасность? — выдохнул Лито сквозь зубы. — Однажды Военный Совет соберет свои манатки и смоется в Лотос, а потом решит подорвать оба светила Дюсолея вместе со всеми нами, потому что им покажется, что так будет _безопаснее_. Вот, что такое «безопасность» в понимании общины!

Тяжелый вздох Марка показался почти насмешкой. От бессилия хотелось заорать, когда он поднялся со своего места и поправил мундир.

— Не нужно читать мне свои вдохновляющие речи, Лито, я не один из ваших Неравнодушных. Ты сейчас жив только потому, что мой горячо любимый брат всегда просил об одном: чтобы я заботился о тебе. У меня был должок перед ним. Сегодня он искуплён и возвращён. Через несколько часов тебя доставят на «Лимбо», где тебе представится возможность подумать над своим поведением, взвесить все «за» и «против».

Лито швырнулся к нему. Цепь грюкнула о железный стол. Наручники остро врезались в запястья.

— Я стырю у них пушку и грохну стольких офицеров, скольких смогу, — хрипло зашипел он. — А потом вынесу себе мозги, если они сами не справятся с этим.

Марк скользнул быстрым взглядом по скрюченному Лито, по его побелевшему от ярости лицу. Руки, прикованные к стулу, не давали полностью разогнуться. Волосы упали на горящие злостью глаза.

Марк коротко улыбнулся:

— Помни о том, что твоя мать и сёстры всё ещё живы и здоровы. Ни в чём не нуждаются и находятся в программе защиты пострадавших семей. Кто знает, что может с ними случиться, если… 

Цепь загремела о стол. Снова. Снова.   
Лито рванулся вперед, оскалил зубы, но наткнулся на невидимую стену — цепь слишком короткая. Он выворачивал себе руки, рыча, чувствуя, как вздуваются вены на шее. Марк в шаге от него стоял и не двигался, глядя на это почти с умиленной усмешкой.

— Сука! — выплюнул Лито ему в лицо. — Только тронь их! Только тронь!

Марк оскорбленно наморщил лоб.

— Лито! О чём ты? Они ведь и моя семья тоже. У твоей матери по всему дому развешаны фотографии моего брата, часть из которых делал я сам. — Он шагнул вперед, остановившись почти вплотную. — Я обещаю тебе, мальчик мой, что позабочусь о них. В ответ прошу только вести себя, как подобает. Понимаешь? 

— _Сдохни_! 

— Прекрасно.

И он отошел, снова поправил мундир. Сучья привычка. Лито чувствовал, как дрожат напряженные мускулы, как по пальцам правой руки стекает тёплое, вязкое. Запястья горят огнём. Марк остановился у самой двери, будто что-то вспомнил.

Обернулся.

— Кстати, семье уже направлено официальное извещение о твоей смерти во время захвата бункера. Я попросил сделать небольшую пометку, что ты погиб, как герой.

Глотку свело спазмом.   
На секунду показалось, что он вот-вот задохнётся, но судьба оказалась не так благосклонна. Лито сухо сглотнул, беспомощно, шумно дыша, раздувая ноздри.

— Не подведи меня, Лито.

В суде руки Марка лежат на столе. Они не дрожат. Он не стучит пальцами. 

Он тотально спокоен. Как человек, очистивший свою совесть. Человек, вернувший долг своему мёртвому брату.

***

— Чё с рукой?

Незатейливый мужик.

Смотришь на него и не получается перестать думать, что в каждом его слове есть какая-то подстава. А он — что он? Сидит, вертит монетку на пальцах, жуёт свой пирсинг, присвистывает, когда шаттлы пролетают слишком близко к тренировочной площадке. 

Кто-то, вроде, говорил, что тут защитное поле. Типа не вмажешься, даже если захочешь. Но всё равно неприятно, когда железное брюхо ревущей махины пролетает в десятке метров от тебя, обдаёт горячим воздухом, задирает нос, демонстрирует исподнее и уходит в петлю. 

Мысль одна: пиздец.

Лито подходит как раз в этот момент. Развалюха с грохотом толкается блестящим боком в воздушную подушку и уходит в кювет. Дыхание перехватывает. Лито сглатывает, сжимает кулаки. Спокойно.  
Рёв такой, что мозги дрожат, но затихает быстро — шаттл уносится в сторону открытого пространства, где заканчивается одновременно потолок и пол. Обрыв в техотсеке. Здоровенный светящийся защитным полем пузырь, прилепленный к здоровенной космической тюрьме специально, чтобы тестировать собранные шаттлы и тренировать пилотов.

Лито видел всякое, но такого гигантского ангара — ещё никогда. Рот приоткрывается сам по себе, пока он осматривает помещение. До потолка метров сто. Несколько уровней с железными лестницами. Люди в чёрных и синих комбинезонах. Внизу — сотни стоек для шаттлов. Какие-то отделенные отсеки. Откуда-то валит дым, где-то частит очередь вспышек.

— Смотри, слюну пустишь, — ржёт мужик. 

Он откидывается спиной на пустую стойку для шаттла. Щурит глаза от яркого света. Стойка огромная, он сидит на самой нижней перекладине, закинув ноги на соседнюю трубу.

Его, вроде, называют Тройкой. Лито переводит на него взгляд и закрывает рот.

Смотрит на его руки, катающие монетку. Потом на свою — с разбитыми костяшками, покрытыми свежей коркой. 

Вспоминает вопрос.

— Упал, — говорит. 

Отворачивается. Чувствует долгий взгляд, но не реагирует. Снова осматривает ангар. Весь завод по переработке, где Неравнодушные остановились в последний раз, был меньше этого помещения.

— Не был тут?

Лито качает головой. Кивает на обрыв, где заканчивается пол и начинается пузырь.

— Там что?

Тройка улыбается:

— Подойди, посмотри.

Но в следующую же секунду соскакивает со своей перекладины и ухватывает Лито за локоть.

— Куда? Совсем больной? 

Лито останавливается, отнимает руку. 

Отвечает:

— Смотреть.

— Смотреть?! А если жук пролетит, когда рядом окажешься? Тебя потом по частям не соберут по всему техотсеку, малёк, — ржёт Тройка. Он в полном восторге от того, что Лито действительно собрался заглядывать в пузырь. — Ну ты псих полный!

Лито сверлит его лицо тяжёлым взглядом, Тройка продолжает улыбаться. Кольцо в губе, кольцо в брови, здоровенные растяжки в ушах. Под глазом набита острая тройка. Волосы подняты ирокезом.   
Тройка сдаётся первым: закатывает глаза, хлопает по плечу.

Тянет примирительно:

— Ладно, ладно, малёк. Не кипишуй. Не буду тебя подъёбывать.

Лито выворачивается из-под руки. Бросает:

— Не трожь, — но Тройка не обращает внимания.

Рассказывает:

— Когда я впервые сюда зашёл, тоже первым делом попёрся в зону леталки. Еле отволокли. Прикинь, только шаг за красную линию, меня офицер за шкирку — и назад. И тут вж-у-ух! Я чуть не обосрался.

Он растопыренной ладонью показывает пикирующий шаттл. Лито прослеживает это движение, замечает ещё одну набитую тройку на основании большого пальца. Приподнимает брови и смотрит на этого придурочного. Тройка тем временем снова усаживается на своей перекладине.

— Тебя, — говорит, — чё на завтраке не было?

— А ты следишь?

— Босс сказал следующие две недели сидеть нам шестерым за одним столом. Трудно было не заметить пустое место.

Лито хочет развернуться и свалить отсюда, но зачем-то спрашивает:

— Нахрена?

Вопрос съедает проревевший мимо шаттл, сердце снова ударяет по гландам. Слетающая, вырванная с железным мясом, дверь; Сэм; бегущие люди; Сэм; автоматные очереди; Сэм… Становится не по себе. Но Тройка ничего не замечает и, видимо, умеет читать по губам. Или догадывается. Или у него охуенный слух. 

Говорит:

— Акт повышения уровня доверия. Не знаю. Такие правила. Но Моккачино прикольно ест. 

Подаётся вперёд и говорит:

—Ты вот как вилку держишь? Ну типа… на палец, как ручку, да? А он вот так. Вот… так. Кулаком, понял? Я поржал.

Лито чувствует, как у него начинает ныть в висках. Он не прекращает попыток взглядом найти пути отступления, свинтить отсюда в место потише. Тройка изображает неловкую пантомиму с поеданием невидимой еды невидимой вилкой, зажатой в кулаке, когда у него начинает мигать браслет.

— Наконец-то, мужик! — восклицает он, подносит инструментон к лицу, нажимает кнопку связи. — Как успехи с моей деткой?

— Порядок, сейчас зайду на посадку, подготовь место, — отвечает голос из инструментона. 

Лито не узнаёт, кто это.   
Он смотрит, как Тройка подходит к панели рядом со стойкой и выводит на широкий экран изображение. Вносит какие-то цифры, тараторит что-то. Слов не разобрать — очередной шаттл гремит двигателями, но на этот раз не улетает.  
Наоборот — замедляется, выходит на ровную линию. Ныряет на воздушной подушке, будто зависает на месте прямо там, где начинается техотсек. Лито смотрит, как включаются посадочные двигатели, брюхо с дырчанием плюётся огнём перед тем, как жук вываливает из себя ряд креплений тугих колёс и с грохотом опускается на платформу. Подкатывается по инерции до бордюра, тычется тугими колёсами. Платформа с жужжанием оживает — едет до самой стойки, пока шаттл урчит выключающимися моторами. Как только теплозащитный корпус толкается скруглённым носом в железные перекладины стойки, Лито окатывает жаром от раскаленного полётом металла. Огромная махина, как умирающий зверь, застывает на месте и тихо рычит. 

Тройка задирает вверх руки и издаёт победный клич.

— Идеально! — орёт он и рывком поворачивается к Лито. — Как тебе? Круто, а? Я уже третий раз помогаю ему сажать эту птичку, и сейчас было действительно _идеально_.

На раскаленном боку «птички» слегка затёртая, но вполне читаемая надпись.   
«Лафайет».   
Тройка с гордостью смотрит на эту громадину, словно собирал её собственными руками. Его не смущает молчание Лито, он полностью переключается на шипение, с которым плоская боковая дверь поднимается вверх.

Из «Лафайета» на пол легко спрыгивает Гриф. Он выглядит таким же довольным, как и Тройка. Летальные очки подняты наверх, подминают под себя влажные взъерошенные волосы. Небритое со вчера лицо сияет улыбкой.   
Лито запомнил Грифа потому, что тот оказывается первым, кто протягивает ему ладонь в комнате ожидания на Стеклянной Бухте.  
«Я — Гриф».   
Запомнилось как-то само, хотя ладонь Лито так и не пожал. Молча прошёл мимо и сел на лавку.

Сейчас видно расписанные татуировками руки — он стащил верх комбинезона, повязал рукава на поясе, — рисунок прерывается только в тех местах, где их закрывает белая ткань майки.

— Нормально летает, — говорит Гриф, доставая из-за пояса тряпку и вытирая мокрый лоб. — Нужно кое-что показать Мокко, в остальном — порядок. Сейчас ещё пару раз движок ковырну. В орбитальниках что-то стучало, когда садился. О, — перебивает сам себя. — Лито, да?

Повисает пауза. Лито сжимает челюсть, будто сомневаясь, но всё же отвечает:

— Да.

Гриф с улыбкой кивает, на этот раз руку не протягивает. Тактичный ход. Тройка проносится мимо, нацеленный на открытый люк шаттла.

— Дай ему остыть, — кричит Гриф вслед, но Тройка уже внутри, поэтому он только со вздохом качает головой. — Неугомонное создание. Это его любимый жук. Он уже полгода помогает мне с ним. Ротур разрешил, — он доверительно понижает голос, вытирая тряпкой руки. — Знаешь, пусть лучше сходит с ума по шаттлам, а не опять пытается добывать дурь из энергетических батончиков.

— Зачем меня сюда вызвали? — спрашивает Лито.

Гриф бросает тряпку на перекладину у стойки, проходит к экрану и щёлкает по панели. Стойка оживает, с гудением выдвигается несколько планок так, чтобы шаттл можно было загнать внутрь. 

— Хочешь ты того или нет, ты теперь в команде летунов-конструкторов, — говорит Гриф. Мудрит ещё немного с вводом данных, потом отключает экран. — Наверное, поэтому. — Он оборачивается и кивает на «Лафайета»: — Летал на таких?

Лито сжимает губы. 

Летун-конструктор. Вот, значит, куда его определило местное начальство. Что ж. Могло быть и что-то похуже ковыряния в движках.

— На таких — нет, — отвечает он.

— Это класс «Лидер». Маневренный жук. На нём удобно, он незаметный. Тебе как?

— Слишком шумно.

— Да уж, — смеется Гриф, и у него на подбородке оживает ямочка. — Шумно. Но мы с этим боремся. А ты, наверное, только на «Змеях» гонял?

Лито морщится и кивает. Сомнительное было удовольствие. Тихо, но тряско.

— Только те, кто летал на шаттлах класса «Змей» называют «Лидеров» слишком шумными. Я не встречал ни одного исключения. Ни одного, проверь мне.

— Ладно.

Гриф понимающе поджимает губы. Оглядывает ангар и вздыхает полной грудью. Признается:

— Мне тоже было неуютно здесь. Особенно в первую неделю. Всё нормально, ты втянешься. Все находят здесь занятие себе по душе.

Лито смотрит, как он прикрывает глаза. Откидывает голову и с удовольствием вдыхает воздух, наполненный запахом машинного масла и раскаленного железа. Наэлектрезованный и заряженный. Для человека, не знающего жизни без всего этого, конечно, легко найти занятие себе по душе там, где от тебя требуется ходить в столовую по звонку, перебирать детали и разгонять шаттлы в замкнутом пузыре. 

Для другого человека, привыкшего спать под открытым небом, здесь нечем дышать. 

Поэтому Лито говорит:

— Это вряд ли, мужик.

Ему необходимо немного воздуха. Тишины. Здесь слишком шумно, и шум этот раздувает в груди огромный, тесный шар.

— Что ж. Решать тебе, — легко соглашается Гриф. Он бьёт себя ладонью по бедру, отталкивается от стойки и направленным шагом идёт к открытому люку. — Вылезай, Тройка! Нужно загнать птичку в клетку. 

Лито облизывает губы и моргает. Переводит взгляд, сухо сглатывает. 

Чувствует, как глотки касается знакомая, заполошная паника. Не сжимает, не душит. Пока только гладит, цепляя когтями кадык. Он прочищает горло.

— Гриф…

Голос хриплый. Лито сжимает кулаки и встречает взгляд обернувшегося через плечо Грифа. Тот смотрит пару секунд. Разворачивается, в три быстрых шага подходит.

Что удивляет больше всего: понимает без слов. Оглядывается по сторонам, будто собирается передать шпиону тайные сведения, и говорит негромко:

— На этаже есть тир. В это время там никогда не бывает занятий. Сейчас общее время работы, оно продлится до самого обеда. На случай, если нужно перевести дыхание в одиночестве.

У Грифа ярко-синие глаза и россыпь мелких шрамов на скулах и на лбу. Такие мелкие, что видно только вблизи. Как будто кто-то брызнул ему в лицо водой. Лито смотрит на них, делает ровные вдохи и медленно кивает. Хорошо. Ясно. Понял.

— Всё нормально, иди. Я прикрою, — подмигивает Гриф с улыбкой и добавляет уже на пути к «Лафайету»:

— Хотя вряд ли Ротур тебя хватится. Ты не первый новенький на «Лимбо». 

Да уж, мягко говоря — не первый. 

Мимо с рёвом пролетает шаттл. В висках тут же отдаёт дребезжащей болью.

Лито быстрым шагом идёт в сторону выхода, сунув руки в глубокие карманы. Задевает плечом какого-то парнишку в синем комбезе. Тот шарахается в сторону. Сначала от чёрного цвета, а потом поднимает взгляд и бледнеет.

— Прости… прости, я…

Лито молча проходит мимо него. Его мутит и насрать, покажется он здесь кому-то дружелюбным или нет.

Люди, создавшие эту станцию и заправляющие ей, отняли у него всё, что смогли отнять. Всё, до чего дотянулись их долбаные руки. Сначала — семью, затем — память об отце и возможность выебать в рот тех, кто виновен в его смерти. Потом — друзей. Сэм. 

Он чувствует, как в грудной клетке печёт. Ярость, вина, сожаление, как открытая рана, края которой кто-то развёл в стороны и заглядывает внутрь. Смотрит, как она сочится болью. Люди очень любят смотреть.

Сраный Марк из их числа.

Слил его сюда, как в утилизатор, и Лито ни за что не поверит, что он не приложил руку к тому, что его выбрали в отряд грёбаных суицидников. Ни за что.

« _Не подведи меня, Лито_ ».

О чём мечтал этот гондон, так это о героической смерти для своего ступившего на кривую дорожку племянника.

Очистить имя семьи. 

Как же! Гоффман должен с достоинством нести свою фамилию. Он должен помнить язык своих предков. Быть капитаном корабля, главным командующим ведущего военного подразделения, примерным семьянином и послушным сыном, встречающим отца в выглаженной рубашке. Должен чтить традиции и присягнуть общине, давшей ему дом. Лито прошёл каждый из этих этапов, но самую малость не дотянул до выглаженной рубашки. Отец умер прежде, чем Лито начал носить взрослые вещи. А после его смерти всё пошло наперекосяк.

И теперь смерти ждут от него самого. Марк ждёт. 

Кажется, он бы и сам спустил курок, засунув дуло Лито в рот, если бы это не запятнало его идеальную репутацию.

Хера с два он этого дождётся. Хера с два. 

Лито скорее сам пальнёт себе в башку, чем признает, что был не прав в своих суждениях перед общиной. Что виновен и согласен искупить свою вину за то, что не согласен доверять убийцам. От этого внутри всё кипит.

 _Злость_.

Злость жужжит в костях, и, кажется, от неё избавиться невозможно. Лито проходит мимо двух охранников у арки, ведущей в главный коридор сектора, и мечтает о том, как выхватывает табельник из кобуры того, что справа. Кобура заедает, но он дёргает сильнее, выбрасывает вперед ровные руки и стреляет во второго, который кидается на помощь. Он замешкался на секунду — не ожидал такого финта. Роковая ошибка. Мозги по стене, прямо по светящейся широкой полосе неонового света. Видели когда-нибудь, как выглядят подсвеченные мозги? Лито не видел. Второго бы он уложил ударом с локтя в нос. Удар боковой, хрящ слетает за раз. Переносица хрустит и сворачивается вбок, рот заливает кровью моментально. Он хватается за лицо и сгибается пополам, а Лито толкает его плечом. В воображении это так красиво. В воображении он берет охранника за затылок и херачит рожей об пол.   
Снова и снова, и снова.   
И пальцы жужжат от желания наминать ему бока, пока не сдохнет, и в груди развяжется напряжённый, перетянутый узел, но…

Уже через несколько минут произошедшее дойдет до Марка.

Ещё через несколько минут к дому матери вышлют авиакар без номера идентификации и опознавательных знаков.

Кто знает, как скоро соседи заметят пропажу семьи Гоффман. 

_Прекрасные были люди_ , пораженно скажут они. _Такая приятная женщина и обе её милые девочки_. _Что могло произойти?_

И кто-то ответит шёпотом: _с ними произошёл Империум_. Чёрт.

Всё это красиво только в воображении. И, честно говоря, он хреново стреляет.

Лито проходит мимо охраны, сжимая в карманах кулаки.

Нет. Он не допустит, чтобы из-за него матери снова досталось. Слишком хорошо врезалось в память её белоснежное, обмершее лицо, когда она сжимала пальцами радиоприёмник. Потом — разговаривала с офицерами Империума. Потом — подписывала бумаги. Днём она держалась, как стойкий оловянный солдат. А ночью — сдалась. Лито сам видел.  
Как она опустилась на пол, съезжая спиной по стене, как бесшумно зарыдала, зажимая себе рот дрожащими ладонями. Утыкалась лбом в колени и сжималась, сидя в углу кухни, как будто мечтала исчезнуть отсюда.

Он увидел это случайно — ночью вылез из постели, чтоб выпить воды.   
Ему недавно исполнилось десять, он плохо понимал, что происходит. Он был уверен, что папа скоро вернется и мать, наконец, снова начнёт улыбаться. Но она сидела, обхватив себя руками, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, и смотрела перед собой. Почти не моргала. 

Лито видел это и не понимал, что он должен сделать, чтобы помочь. Что он может сделать. Наверное, если бы здесь был отец, он бы что-то придумал. Он бы обнял её, приготовил ей крепкий чай, налил бы выпить или предложил посмотреть что-нибудь вместе, какое-то из этих шоу, которые он называл глупыми, хотя матери они нравились. Он бы что-то придумал.

Но с того дня Лито видит отца только на фотографиях.

Конечно, есть ещё несколько старых записей. Их сложно смотреть. О них сложно даже думать. Он не видел их уже лет пять, если не больше, но, на самом деле, и не планировал смотреть. Тем более — сейчас. Психолог по имени Ирма — или Эмма, чёрт, какая, нахрен, разница? — назвала его состояние «нестабильным».

Так что: с записями лучше повременить. С любыми эмоциональными встрясками. А ещё: неясно, откуда берется эта одержимость тишиной, и…

И в тире действительно тихо.

Лито находит его не сразу, шатается по пустым коридорам, натыкается на тупики и заблокированные двери. Наконец-то находятся ступеньки вниз. Железная табличка «ТИР» над правым ухом здоровенного быковатого охранника. Он хмурится, но рта не раскрывает. Мужик из «Луча» назвал эти заткнутые рты охраны — неофициальный иммунитет. То есть, Лито пристрелят только в том случае, если он со всей дури шибанёт этому бугаю по яйцам.

В груди от этого становится почти приятно. Хоть какая-то польза ото всей этой хрени. Имперцы не схватят его за руку и не поволокут в положенное место, даже если он откровенно выбивается из тюремного рабочего графика.

Охранник сжимает свою штурмовуху, поднимает её повыше. Так, чтобы Лито это увидел. От этого жеста хочется выставить средний палец, но Лито молча проходит мимо. Дверь открывается автоматически, и в первую секунду кажется, что помещение погружено в полную темноту.

Здесь действительно темно.

Но, стоит сделать шаг внутрь и повернуть голову, взгляд упирается в длинную тировую стойку. Она занимает всю ширину помещения, рассчитана мест на двадцать — каждое подсвечено мутным световым экраном. Одно отгорожено от другого тонкими железными перегородками. На стене в несколько рядов висят здоровые наушники.   
Ты подумай…

Лито и раньше бывал в тирах, но все эти тиры были без виртуальных наворотов. 

Однажды, на Шеране, они с Тропиком и Сэм устроили собственные соревнования. Во внутреннем дворе заброшенного завода по переработке плазнума. Поставили три стальных контейнера для перевозки оружейных деталей: там такой херни валялось — завались. На каждом углу. Установили цели шагах в двадцати, и палили, пока не закончились пули. 

Тропик выиграл. У него всегда был отличный глазомер.

Это была основная причина, почему Лито отдал ему свой крупнокалиберник _тогда_. Основная причина, почему он доверил Тропику Шишку.

Лито сглатывает горечь от этих мыслей.

Медленно подходит к одной из ячеек посредине. Касается кончиками пальцев поверхности холодного стола, и виртуальный экран выходит из спящего режима: загорается ярче. Дверь с шипением закрывается, и Лито замирает, глядя сквозь голограмму на стойки с целями далеко впереди. В конце его линии включается мягкий свет и появляется подрагивающий образ человека с расчерченной мишенью на груди.

Текст на экране предлагает надеть звуконепроницаемые наушники и подключить кабель к инструментону, чтобы выбрать оружие и расстояние до цели. 

Лито облизывает губы и оборачивается. Сзади только стена с наушниками, закрытая дверь и полумрак. _Тишина_.

Он решительно идёт к стене, закатывает свободные рукава повыше локтя, надевает тяжелые наушники и возвращается к стойке. Подключает инструментон. Шипит — никак не удается привыкнуть к мерзкому ощущению от чипа, когда инструментон подключается к кабелю. Как будто нагретая проволока резко проворачивается в затылке и снова замирает.

Он чувствует себя нарушителем, как бы абсурдно это ни звучало. Видели когда-нибудь нарушителя в тюрьме? Поверьте, здесь таких нет. Все кристально чисты, всех здесь подставили. Настоящие преступники шатаются среди вас и имеют первоклассных адвокатов.

Из-под стойки с еле слышным лязгом выезжает ящик, бьёт по коленям. На дне — крупнокалиберный пистолет. Лито отключает кабель и берёт его в руку.  
Текст на экране предупреждает: оружие сработает только в случае, если направлено на виртуальную цель.   
Текст на экране предупреждает: пули в тренировочном тире не выдаются во избежание провокации заключенного.   
При попытке выноса оружия из тира, в отделение охраны даётся тревожный сигнал. Попадания будут отображаться на мишени красным. Целиться из оружия в… 

Херня.

Лито выставляет цель на шестьдесят пять футов и сворачивает экран.

Человек вдалеке исчезает, но тут же появляется значительно ближе. У него нет лица. Нет волос и одежды. Виртуальный манекен, на месте которого можно представить кого угодно.

Никто и никогда не учил Лито стрелять. 

Тропик — пытался. Скорее даже просто выёбывался перед Сэм. Ноги — вот так, руку — вот так. Курок — здесь. Пали, куда хочешь, но лучше не в себя. 

Пистолет тяжелый, тянет руку вниз. Лито щурит один глаз, целится в виртуальную голову.

Спускает курок и тут же ловит основательную отдачу. Как для оружия с холостыми патронами, крупнокалиберник бьёт прилично. Плечо швыряет назад, запястье ноет. Красной точки на виртуальной мишени не появляется.

Он поднимает руку выше. Сжимает челюсти.

Щурится так, что видит свои ресницы.

Бах! С-сука.

Отдача бьёт в плечо и запрокидывает руку вверх. В наушниках звук кажется еле слышным. На деле, наверное, громко.   
Хорошо, что пули не настоящие. Такими темпами можно действительно отстрелить себе что-нибудь.

Лито закусывает губу, перехватывает крупнокалиберник поудобнее. Если с такими навыками ему вручат оружие и прикажут — стреляй! — он первым же делом вынесет мозги идущему впереди человеку, а не врагу. Если вообще попадёт куда-нибудь.

Он упрямо выставляет руку.

У Тропика получалось довольно легко. У него было такое лицо, как будто он даже сил никаких не прилагал. Как будто у пистолета не было веса.

Лито почти нажимает на курок, но в следующий момент… Его локтя касается горячая рука. _Блядь_.

Дальше срабатывают рефлексы.

Он хватает чужое запястье, бьёт локтем под дых. Резко разворачивается на случай, если этот гондон решит применить удушающий и замахивается для удара пистолетом в тот момент, когда его руку перехватывает широкая ладонь, а чужое бедро прижимает его бёдра к железной стойке. В уме проносится только ёмкое: «пиздец», но через секунду Лито напарывается взглядом на прямой взгляд. 

_Узнаёт_ его.

— Спокойно, — произносят губы Кэпа. 

В наушниках ни хера не слышно, но говорит он, судя по всему, очень чётко.

Да, это действительно тот мужик, который вчера вызвал его с Рыжим на ринг. Тот мужик, которого местный босс представил командующим отрядом «Пули». Тот, который вечно со своей мрачной шрамированной рожей и взглядом, то ли проницательным, то ли пустым. На тебя и в никуда.

— _Scheiße!_ ***** — выдыхает Лито.

В башке шумит. 

Он с силой высвобождает руку и отпихивает его от себя. Да тот и сам делает шаг назад, пока Лито сбивает с головы наушники — они тяжело повисают на шее.   
Кэп.   
Точно, его называли Кэпом. Здоровенный, выше Лито минимум на полголовы и пошире в плечах.

— _Bist du übergeschnappt?!_ ****** — орёт Лито ему в лицо. Сердце хреначит в груди, как мотор.

Он отвечает спокойно:

— Я не говорю по-немецки.

— Но понимаешь, что это, блядь, по-немецки.

Кэп смотрит ему в лицо. Сквозь лицо. Пусто.

В темноте не разобрать, какого цвета у этого мужика глаза, но Лито их уже видел — то ли синие, то ли серые. Не такие, как у него самого. Темнее. 

Кэп переводит взгляд на пистолет, судорожно сжатый в руке.

Говорит:

— Ты неправильно его держишь.

Неправильно, блядь, держит! Серьёзно?..

Лито с грохотом кладёт пистолет на железную стойку. Проводит рукой по лицу. Поднимает взгляд и выпаливает:

— Ты больной? Я мог выстрелить.

— Этим бы ты меня точно не убил, — Кэп продолжает смотреть спокойно и ровно, как будто перед ним экран экстравизора, по которому транслируют повтор выпуска новостей. — Развернись.

— Что?! — недоумённо переспрашивает Лито.

— Развернись и возьми пистолет. 

— Решил поучить меня стрельбе?

— Мы скоро отправляемся на планету, где стрельба будет единственным, что спасёт твою жизнь, — раздельно говорит Кэп. — Судя по тому, что я вижу, ты не проживёшь там и суток. Отчёты о смертях пишу я, так что, да, в моих интересах _поучить тебя стрельбе_.

Лито сверлит его прямым взглядом. Бесит одно — он как будто не здесь. И не отворачивается.

Темнота за спиной этого мужика частично касается его лица: тенью заполнены впадины его щёк и углубление под аккуратным ушным хрящом — за широкой рельефной челюстью. Тень ложится под сужающийся подбородок. Перетекает по изогнутому шраму, который начинается под нижней губой, проходит через угол рта и раздваивается на скуле: короткая часть рассекает веко и бровь, а длинная — теряется в коротких тёмных волосах. 

Этот шрам не делает его страшным: скорее, жутким. Криповым. И черты лица странные — вроде бы тяжёлые, но… хрен его знает. Хотелось рассмотреть, как зверя, какого раньше не видел.

Блин, хер с ним. Чё за бред вообще.

Лито разворачивается и раздраженно берется за пистолет. Так и говорит:

— Это бред, мужик.

— Можешь называть меня «Кэп».

Кэп, ага. В жопу всё это.

Обидно вот что: зная, что за тобой наблюдают, ты никогда не выстрелишь идеально. 

Так, как выстрелил бы в одиночестве, глядя сквозь мушку на безликий манекен и мысленно дорисовывая ему лицо Марка. Ты бы пытался прострелить ему рожу, пусть, мазал бы сотню, тысячу раз, но в итоге — попал, и кайфа от этого было бы море.

Рука Кэпа, — на этот раз медленнее, чем в первый, — появляется в поле зрения и осторожно ложится на локоть. От прикосновения к коже хочется отодвинуться в сторону, но это было бы полным идиотизмом. Лито не боится его. Ещё чего. Лито ни хрена не боится.

Не понимает — да. Страх — нет.

— Согни, — говорит Кэп и слегка сжимает пальцы. — Если долго стрелять на вытянутой, повредишь запястье. У этого оружия сильная отдача.

Умный, да?

Лито слегка сгибает локоть — держать становится на удивление легче. А может быть, легче становится от того, что рука Кэпа исчезает из поля зрения.  
Он подталкивает вперед свободное предплечье Лито.

— Вторая не болтается, обхвати рукоять. Так, чтобы большой палец был под большим пальцем. Нет, указательный не клади на курок. Рано. Положи прямо, вдоль рамы — вот так.

И Кэп вытягивает руки вперёд, сжимая в руках невидимое оружие, так, чтобы Лито увидел и повторил.

Мда. Наверное, он действительно частенько стрелял, раз пальцы так запросто складываются в нужную позицию за секунду.

Лито коротко смотрит на руки Кэпа и замечает, что он тоже закатил рукава повыше: его запястья шире, на их фоне собственные кажутся слишком костлявыми. 

Лито отстранённо думает: надеюсь, этот мужик — _Кэп_ , — набрался опыта, отстреливая империумских сучар. Было бы классно представить, как эта суровая махина пускает пули в ряженных рейдеров, а они падают замертво с дырами в передних зубах или простреленными визорами.

— Теперь здесь, — говорит Кэп ему в затылок.

Руки на секунду касаются бёдер и разворачивают их так, чтобы они смотрели прямо. Прикосновение исчезает очень быстро, но Лито всё равно напряженно бросает через плечо: 

— Не трогай. 

Кэп никак не реагирует. Этого «трогай» почти не было, так что остаётся только сжать зубы и сдуть с брови упавшую прядь.

Если начистоту — он чувствует себя идиотом.

Потому что: что может быть проще выстрелов из крупнокалиберника? Тропик никогда не запаривался всеми этими сгибаниями и обхватами. Он брал пистолет и стрелял. Неважно — одна рука была на рукояти или две. Если есть цель, которую ты хочешь убить, а у тебя есть оружие, то рано или поздно ты её убьёшь, и это, блядь, единственное правило, которое Лито усвоил. 

Будь настойчивым.

Это всегда работало одинаково, хоть и не с оружием, а с кулаками. Бей, пока он не прекратит подавать признаки жизни. Если он поднял голову, застонал, задышал — продолжай бить.

Оставишь живого врага за спиной — тебя грохнут. Подпустишь слишком близко — тебя грохнут. Проще простого.

Лито раздраженно скрежещет зубами, когда Кэп протягивает обе руки и легко обхватывает его запястья. Сучара. Лито весь напрягается — это происходит против воли, напрягается даже его язык, прижатый к нёбу. Но Кэпу, кажется, насрать на его уровень комфорта.

Кэп спокойно говорит, шевеля словами волосы над ухом:

— Твоя задача: сделать два выстрела. Сначала в грудь, — он опускает их руки, фиксирует точку. А через секунду резко поднимает:

— Потом — в голову. Оба раза ты должен попасть. Понял?

Лито понимает одно — у него так свело челюсть, что он не может открыть рот, чтобы сказать: отойди. 

Отойди, блядь, от меня. Какого хрена вообще? Тебе знакомо понятие личного пространства?

Но, кажется, Кэп из тех ребят, кто понимает молчание, как форму согласия.

— Если выстрелил один раз, не тяни со вторым. Не переводи взгляд на цель. Смотришь только на мушку. На курок нажимаешь плавно, серединой фаланги, иначе отдаст вбок.

И с этими словами он, наконец, отпускает его. 

Лито сухо сглатывает, сверля взглядом мушку. Руки затекли, она ходит неприятной восьмеркой, так что прицелиться тяжело. Он сам не понимает, в какой момент всего этого цирка помимо раздражения его захватывает желание увидеть красную точку прямо на воображаемой роже Марка, застывшего в двадцати метрах от них.

— Делай два вдоха и задерживай дыхание, — негромко произносит голос Кэпа над ухом. Это звучит так, словно он тоже сосредоточен на выстреле.

Лито облизывает губы. 

Один. Два. Он задерживает дыхание и мягко спускает курок.

Первой отдачей его ударяет о грудную клетку Кэпа плечом. Второй — прикладывает всей спиной.

Кэп не шевелится, зато Лито шарахается от него моментально. У него звенит в ушах от выстрела, так что он широко открывает рот и промаргивается. Твою мать!.. Тонкий писк гудит в мозгах, как струна, от него почти начинает тошнить, но это длится всего пару секунд. Ничего смертельного. 

Когда Лито поднимает голову и смотрит на жирную красную точку прямо там, где рёбра виртуального манекена сходятся вместе, писк почти сходит на нет. Точка одна, но она, блядь, идеальная. Может быть, это не то место, где находится сердце, но точно что-то, близкое к нему.

Кэп переводит взгляд с манекена на Лито, который оборачивается и слегка ошарашенно смотрит ему в лицо. Спокойно изучает поражённое недоверие в его глазах, не фиксируясь ни на чём конкретно. Как на стену. Затем коротко кивает на опущенный пистолет в руке Лито. 

Говорит:

— Тренируйся.

После чего разворачивается и идёт в сторону выхода, опуская закатанные рукава обратно на запястья.

 _Тренируйся_. И всё.

Писк затихает окончательно. На его месте остаётся странная, гудящая пустота.

Лито моргает, глядя Кэпу в спину.

Переводит взгляд на манекен и гипнотизирует точку, пробившую подрагивающую голограммой грудь. 

 

 ** _* Scheiße!_** —Вот дерьмо! ( _нем_.)  
 ** _** Bist du übergeschnappt?!_** — Ты сдурел?! ( _нем_.)

***

Есть одно золотое правило — хорошо кормят только в колониях и дома.

Ни на одной станции размером с «Лимбо» никогда не будет достаточного количества хороших продуктов, чтобы прокормить столько ртов. После смерти Миры серьёзно нарушился импорт, они вообще старались лишний раз не гонять галлеоны между планетами даже в родной системе, не говоря уже о глобальных передвижениях между системами.

— Там слишком сложная техника передач, я заебусь рассказывать, а ты всё равно ни хрена не поймёшь, — со знанием дела говорит Тройка, шлёпая поднос на железную стойку. — Со жрачкой, как с рабами или контрабандой. Просто… разный эквивалент.

Лито кладёт свой поднос рядом и смотрит на здоровенную очередь перед ними. 

В столовой три окна выдачи и полно места, на всё «Лимбо» таких всего четыре — одинаково здоровенные, человек на триста. Здесь смешаны и чёрные, и синие комбезы. Синих, правда, значительно меньше — и все стоят в очереди к отдельному окну. Тройка сказал, что это те, кому не впадлу и не ссыкотно подниматься с третьего уровня, потому что у них там переполненный сектор, мест не хватает. Самые смелые приходят пожрать сюда.

— Когда-то и здесь хорошо кормили, а тепеть — херня. Один порошок. Ты, главное, слишком сильно не пережевывай, понял? Если слишком сильно пережевывать — захрустит на зубах.

— Давно ты здесь? — спрашивает Лито. 

Спрашивает, чтобы не слушать о порошке и отвратительной еде, которую сейчас придётся есть.

— Дольше Кэпа, — хвастает тот. — Шесть лет. Но уже тогда кормили херово. Я чуть не блеванул после первого ужина, они додумались подать нам вонючую, переваренную…

— А он — сколько?

— А?

— Кэп. Давно? — Лито осматривает сидящих за столиками заключенных, высокие голые стены и неоновые сосуды лампочек, увивающие их. Смотрит куда угодно, но не на Тройку. Тот, собственно, не обращает никакого внимания. Жмёт плечами:

— А, Кэп… четвёртый год, вроде. Он — крутой мужик. Ну. Ты ж видел. А знаешь, за что его? О-о, это такая история! — округляет глаза Тройка, и Лито невольно задаётся вопросом, как так вышло, что к нему прицепился самый разговорчивый человек на всём «Лимбо». Их же здесь, блядь, тысячи. Почему именно он.

Тройка с лязгом передвигает поднос и взмахивает руками:

— Года четыре назад была какая-то заварушка, связанная с тем громким случаем, когда террористическая группировка захватила переговорный шаттл. Кэп запретил оперативной группе открывать огонь на поражение — на корабле типа было зафиксировано присутствие гражданских, два или три человека, не помню уже. Террористы начали выдвигать условия, но эти криворукие мудаки не управились с детонатором заложенной взрывчатки и подорвали, блядь, сами себя! В итоге померли все заложники и пятеро неизвестных. Группировку не опознали, гражданских не спасли, а шаттл разлетелся на куски за треть секунды. Ба-бах! Пиздец, какая глупая смерть. Никто не ожидал. Даже в новостях крутили.

Лито что-то слышал обо всём этом.

Солдаты Империума не сумели предотвратить теракт, в результате которого погиб директор одного из крупнейших заводов по переработке плазнума. Кажется, тот, который теперь стоял заброшенным на Шеране. Это долго мусолили в новостях.

— Ответственность за всё навесили на Кэпа, — продолжает Тройка, принимая из окошка выдачи тарелку с чем-то, напоминающим кашу. — Но, если так подумать, то бомба бы всё равно взорвалась, да? Только на шаттл в этот момент высадились бы ещё и военные. Как ни глянь — полный пиздец. Веришь в судьбу?

— То есть, он был офицером Империума.

— Ага. В прошлой жизни, — ржёт Тройка. Берет свой поднос и идёт в сторону столиков.

Лито хмуро берет из окошка свою порцию. Из недр кухни пахнет разогретой едой, на конвейере стоит здоровенный мужик, забитый татуировками, с толстыми пальцами и мрачной рожей. Тарелка тёплая, руки у Лито холодные. 

Значит, думает он, этот Кэп — очередная империумская псина. Подай-принеси, убей, задержи. Прострели им башку, потому что они думают не так, как удобно нам. Мерзость. Это грязно и отвратительно. 

Лито сжимает зубы, вспоминая, как несколько часов назад этот мужик учил его стрелять и отсутствующий взгляд. Главное, руки горячие, а глаза — мёртвые. 

Твою мать.

Он берет свой поднос и идёт за Тройкой, который уже громко шлёт кого-то из сидящих в глубине столовой нахуй. Кто-то отвечает ему тем же. Тройка орёт:

— Неофициальный иммунитет, крошка! Подойди и набей мне рожу!

— Ты должен был назваться Шилом, а не Тройкой, Томас, — беззлобно говорит поравнявшийся с ними Крот. У него в руках такой же поднос, как у каждого здесь. Визор бросает на бледную кожу лица красный отсвет. Этот парень, вроде, неплох. Его Лито помнит тоже: немного встретишь действующих военных. Слепых. — Понять не могу, как ты сам себя выдерживаешь.

— Томми Тройка — навсегда, — скандирует Тройка с важным видом. — Это моё счастливое число, слепыш. Посмотри на номер. Нет, ты посмотри!

Крот со вздохом поворачивает голову.

Лито тоже невольно смотрит на нашивку с набитыми на ней цифрами. Триста тридцать три. И, если поднять взгляд, — довольная рожа, улыбающаяся проколотыми губами. Он весь из себя — воплощение «ну, как вам такое?». 

— Это _бренд_. Моя _фишка_.

— Круто, — подводит короткий итог Крот. 

Он не шибко впечатлён, ему, кажется, смешно.

Лито качает головой и отворачивается. 

У него был один товарищ, — Пирри, — похожий на Тройку от и до. Безумное, практически не раздупляющее, в какой он реальности, существо. Трандел без умолку, задирался ко всем и всячески доказывал свою полную неспособность в адекватный социум. Но несколько раз благодаря ему они избегали крупных неприятностей с Империумом. Хороший был парень, этот Пирри.

Пару дней назад Лито видел его имя в списке погибших на луне Шерана. Он не должен был умирать вот так. Вытравленный из собственного дома и застреленный, как взбесившаяся моровая гиена. Сколько бы Пирри ни чесал языком, такой смерти он не заслужил.

Когда они подходят к столу, Тройка как раз заставляет Крота рассмотреть повнимательнее его новую татуировку — ту, что на скуле, под глазом. Разумеется, там тоже набита тройка. 

А стол с литыми сидениями как раз на шестерых. 

Гриф подмигивает Лито, слегка подвигается, когда рядом с ним ставит свой поднос Крот. Тройка грюкает тарелкой и усаживается около здоровенного чернокожего бугая ( _«Моккачино! Скучал по мне?! Кушай хорошо, что-то ты бледный…»_ ). 

Его имени Лито не помнит. Молча садится на лавку и невольно замечает, что чернокожий действительно странно держит вилку. Кулаком.   
Как-то похоже его сестра держала ручку в детстве.

— А где шеф? — Тройка хлопает в ладони и трёт пальцы, когда понимает, что реакции от «Моккачино» не добиться. Тот даже бровью не ведёт. Мудрый мужик.

— На беседе с Ротуром, — говорит Гриф. — Скоро будет. Ну, что, Лито, проголодался? — спрашивает с усмешкой, отправляя вилку в рот. 

— Немного, — отвечает он. Молча радуется, что в громком гуле не слышно, как бурчит в животе.

— В следующий раз подумаешь, прежде чем пропускать завтрак, — поддакивает Крот. Протягивает руку к стакану с тёплым чаем и со стуком касается им стакана Грифа. — За новенького.

Гриф учтиво кивает ему и отпивает чай. 

Нет, на вкус каша не так уж плоха. 

Если не начинать пережевывать слишком тщательно. Лито действительно проголодался, и понимает это только в тот момент, когда глотает первую порцию. Вполне неплохо.  
То есть… он ел и похуже. Было время, когда они бродяжничали по-настоящему, без укрытий и стен над головой. Ошивались по заброшенным местам и питались давно простроченными консервами. Когда их прижали рейдеры, они рассчитывали на то, что этот бункер станет пристанищем Неравнодушных на долгие месяцы. Идиоты.

— Ше-е-еф! — восклицает Тройка, поднимая голову. — Чуть не начали без тебя!

Лито с трудом глотает кашу. Как раз в тот момент, когда к столу подходит Кэп. Ставит поднос напротив него. Садится сам.

— Что там у Ротура? — тут же интересуется Крот.

— Он сообщил мне список шаттлов, выданных для задания.

Гриф тут же заинтересованно откладывает вилку и подаётся вперед.

— Прошу, обрадуй меня.

— Не обещаю. — Кэп активирует инструментон.

Взгляд Лито невольно поднимается. Скользит по нему.  
При ярком свете видно, что на коротко остриженных висках множество седых волос. Несколько уже перекочевали на отросшие сверху пряди. Но лицо, несмотря на шрам, молодое. Ему лет тридцать пять. Может, больше. Может, меньше.

Лито против воли представляет Кэпа в мундире с двумя солнцами на нашивках. Его голос, орущий: «огонь на поражение!». Он вообще умеет орать? 

В ключицах тут же снова толкается злость. Приходится отвести глаза. Вместе с кашей он проглатывает мерзкое ощущение нечестного, затаённого наёба. Империумская псина.

Кэп прекращает рыться в виртуальных файлах. Находит нужный.

— Для Тройки и Мокко Эспарзы выделен «Лафайет».

— Йес-с-с! — вопит Тройка, задирая руки. Затем резко подаётся к Кэпу. — Стоп, что? Я и Моккачино? 

Кэп поднимает на него глаза и тот сразу же затыкается. Ага. Действительно — синие. Или, может, это свет тут такой. Лито переводит взгляд на Мокко и невольно проникается острым сочувствием к здоровому чёрному бугаю, который поднимает голову от тарелки.

Глухо говорит: 

— Это плохая новость, шеф. — Но всё равно получается громко. У него голос, как церковный колокол.

— Наша задача — выполнять приказ, — спокойно отвечает Кэп. Хочется огрызнуться на эту типично-империумскую фразу, но он молча закидывается кашей. Он голоден. 

— Крот и Гриф, вам достаётся «Каин». 

Гриф шипит сквозь зубы. 

Невозможно понять, что может означать этот звук, но Кроту, взглянувшему на него, Гриф улыбается довольно убедительно. Широко. Подставляет костяшки, и Крот с ухмылкой даёт ему «кулачок». По всему видно, что эта процедура для них не новая. Лито казалось, что никто не даёт никому «кулачок» уже лет двадцать. Или сто. Да, наверное, сто — как минимум.

А в следующую секунду каша становится поперек глотки. Потому что он понимает.

Поднимает голову. 

Ну, _конечно_. Кэп бросает короткий взгляд сквозь его лицо, а потом молча сворачивает виртуальные файлы. 

Сука. Су-ука… 

Лито с силой закусывает язык. Смотрит, щурится, как щурился, когда смотрел на цель сквозь мушку крупнокалиберника. То есть… серьёзно? Охренительно. Класс.

Он наклоняет голову. Выставляет вперед нижнюю челюсть. Кэп спокойно одёргивает рукав, закрывая тканью браслет инструментона. Подвигает к себе поднос и берёт в руку вилку.

Говорит, не глядя:

— Мы полетим на «Аиде».

И принимается за обед.


	5. Глава 5

Это начинается после смерти отца. У эмоций лопаются ошейники, эмоции срываются с цепей. Теперь их даже не всегда удаётся различать между собой. Конечно, это происходит не сразу.

Это происходит, когда отец не возвращается домой.

Мама продолжает ставить на стол его чашку с горячим кофе. Мама продолжает стирать его вещи. Оставлять ему сообщения на инструментоне. Но отец не получает их. Не пьет свой кофе. Не приходит, чтобы сменить рубашку.

Кто-то однажды говорит, что после смерти родителей дети могут замолкать, но никто и никогда не объясняет, почему. 

Сначала Лито ждал. Он ждал очень, очень долго. Когда отец откроет входную дверь, когда пришлёт аудиосообщение или даст какой-нибудь знак. Вдруг это всё просто дурацкая игра? Молча ждать было проще. Поэтому мать плачет, а Лито — молчит. 

Он пьёт из любимой отцовской чашки, постоянно достает из нижнего ящика стола отцовский крестик. Рассматривает его, засыпает, вешая его себе на шею. Просыпается уже без — мать не злится, не ругается, но каждый раз, стоит ему уснуть, снимает и кладёт на место. Наверное, тоже ждёт, что утром отец вернётся и она сможет отдать ему крестик первой. 

Отец не возвращается.

Все в колонии становятся серыми и пустыми, с серыми и пустыми глазами. В мире творится неразбериха, полный хаос: говорят, что Центр потерял связь с Эя Леорой, а в небе то и дело загораются и умирают огненные вспышки. Новости трубят, что из-за мелких осколков Икара, которые разнесло чуть ли не по всей системе, каждый должен проходить стирилизацию дважды в сутки: утром и вечером. 

Они все чертовски напуганы. 

Вешают на свои двери дополнительные замки, ходят, не поднимая глаз, как будто это может защитить их от бурой лихорадки, которую может принести каждый из сгорающих в атмосфере кусков разбитой планеты. Постепенно люди начинают превращаться в них: серых и пустых. Сгорающих.  
Все госпитали Шерана забиты до отвала. Едва почувствовав головную боль или лёгкое недомогание, люди судорожно набирают номер своего лечащего врача. Люди говорят, что не хотят умирать. Вакцины, поддерживающие иммунитет, расходятся быстрее, чем может себе позволить производство. Остальным колют плацебо — и им резко становится лучше. Это называется паника.

Именно так ко внутреннему замкнувшемуся ожиданию, засевшему в Лито после смерти отца, начинает просачиваться тихий, панический ужас, исходивший от каждого человека в колонии.

Пустые глаза колонистов. Вспышки в небе. Бегущая строка новостей. Где-то в этот период их сосед, Майк — служащий в программе гражданской безопасности колонии, — после ужина запирается в ванной комнате и стреляет себе в висок из табельного оружия, пока его жена и сын в гостиной смотрят экстравизор. Лито видит, как труп выносят через входную дверь, хотя мать запретила смотреть.

И страх делает что-то. 

Открывает какой-то замок, пинает закрытую коробку, ящик долбаной Пандоры. Лито четырнадцать, когда он понимает: это «что-то» в груди мешает ему дышать. Он не знает, что это. Ожидание, страх, разочарование, надежда. Обреченность? 

Ему снится отец. С каждым из этих снов становится всё тяжелее. Ком внутри сплёлся и не расплетается. Только затягивается туже и туже. 

Лито слышит новости и понимает: что-то идёт не так. Это как раз тот момент, когда начинается полная задница. Попытки Империума исправить ситуацию походят на судорожные конвульсии человека, которому снесло башку. Он лежит без головы, и у него дергается нога. Майк лежит с дырой в виске, и у него дергается нога. Немного его мозгов попало на стаканчик с зубными щётками.

Всё долбаное человечество вот-вот свихнётся от ужаса. Как музыка, набирающая силу — момент, когда сильнее уже будет невозможно, очень близко.

Разгонитесь и бегите лбом в стену — вот, на что это похоже. 

Пустые глаза колонистов. Вспышки в небе. Бегущая строка новостей. 

Всё заворачивается в тугой рулон, сжимая реальность в тонкую полоску. Всё становится зацикленным. В академии им говорят «нужно быть сильными», но не говорят, для чего. Лито поднимает колесо старого разваленного броневика и держит над головой целых тридцать секунд, но как ещё применить свою силу, в академии не объясняют. 

Газеты пестрят вспышками активности Неравнодушных. Эти новости цепляются за тебя, как колючки.   
Никто не знает, что это за организация, но говорят, что эти ребята здорово рассосались по всему Дюсолею. То там, то тут их прижимают империумские рейдеры. Говорят, всё начиналось с безобидных митингов, но не так давно эти парни (по слухам) здорово проебались. Соорудили бомбу и захватили переговорный шаттл с какими-то важными шишками. Сами же там и подорвались. Кто-то говорит, что Неравнодушные вообще не имели ко взрыву никакого отношения. Никто теперь не скажет наверняка.

Лито обращает внимание на всё, что выделяется из серой череды вымирающей колонии. Заголовки газет о Неравнодушных — это первое. Вторым неожиданно становится сын их мёртвого соседа Майка. 

Худой и бледный, с россыпью мелких родинок по всему лицу. После смерти отца он, на удивление, начинает смотреть людям в глаза. Раньше как-то тушевался. Лито замечает его, потому что он — единственное живое пятно в серой академии, и притягивает интерес, как источник света в глубокой шахте. 

Поэтому он подсаживается к нему за столик в столовой и говорит: «я — Лито Гоффман, твой сосед», безо всяких загонов. Пацан поднимает зеленые глаза, смотрит спокойно. Хрен знает, что он такого видит тогда в Лито.

Но после короткой паузы отвечает: «Ромэн». 

И они жмут руки.   
Они жмут руки настолько крепко, что вскоре Ромэн рассказывает Лито секрет о своём друге, который присоединился к Неравнодушным. 

И тогда это кажется Лито диким, но Лито умеет хранить секреты. Он в этом сраный ас.

Проходит ещё один год, мир не собирается меняться. Пустые глаза колонистов. Вспышки в небе. Бегущая строка новостей. Мать подписывает соглашение на участие в программе защиты пострадавших семей — у них заканчиваются средства. Лито снова кидают с работой. Ромэн пытается устроить его на фабрику по изготовлению столовых приборов, но получается всё как-то через задницу. Харш — мужик, стоящий за станком, — тайно выплачивает ему треть своей ставки кнот за то, что Лито подменяет его несколько раз в неделю. Все эти кноты ложатся нетронутым фондом в старую коробку из-под порошкового обеденного набора под кроватью Лито. Половина жизни превращается в долбаный секрет — Империум настаивает, что подростки не могут зарабатывать деньги, пока не окончат академию, но средств на академию больше нет.

Тупик. Конечная. Куда дальше — неясно.

Тугой шар в груди иногда начинает раздуваться настолько сильно, что трещат рёбра. Лито всё чаще чувствует желание ударить о стену кулаком и бить, пока не треснет кость. Содрать с себя кожу. Заорать.  
У него зудят суставы.   
Он перехватывает руку матери, которая ночью приходит снять с него отцовский крестик, и говорит глухо:

— Он, блядь, не вернётся. Хватит.

Она вздрагивает, но взгляд не отводит. В темноте вдруг становятся видны её глубокие морщины и поредевшие волосы. Лито никогда не думал, что она может выглядеть вот так. И он снова ощущает сраное бессилие. Как в десять лет, когда увидел, как она впервые сползла по стене на пол и зарыдала.

Она ничего не говорит. Высвобождает свою руку и выходит из комнаты. Они не разговаривают несколько дней, потом её попускает.

Однажды, проснувшись посреди ночи, он понимает, что не может сделать вдох. Он думает, что так же это случилось с Майком: он встал с дивана, поцеловал жену в висок, а потом пошел и выстрелил в тот же висок — себе. Не смог больше делать вдохи.

Холодные руки, холодное, зашивающееся ударами, сердце. Лито доходит до кухни и наливает себе холодной воды. Зубы стучат о края отцовской чашки, но вода ни хрена не помогает, а потом… происходит это. 

Музыка достигает пика, если вы помните. Она обрывается, потому что трясущиеся руки ставят чашку мимо кухонного стола. Случайно.

Она случайно выскальзывает из пальцев, и всё, что остаётся — смотреть, как она падает на пол и разлетается на куски. 

…До того, как на улице становится светло, Лито заглядывает в спальню матери. 

После смерти отца спит она всегда только лицом к стене, и на большой кровати кажется слишком незначительной. Рядом с ней в калачик свернулась Бэттина — младшая из сестёр Лито. Раз она здесь, значит, её снова мучают кошмары. 

Лито смотрит на них и стискивает зубы. 

Он смотрит на них, а потом отталкивается от стены и плотно закрывает за собой дверь. 

Записка придавлена к кухонному столу старой коробкой из-под порошкового обеденного набора. Кровать застелена.  
Ромэн уже ждёт снаружи. 

Как они уходят, не слышит никто.

***

«Лафайет», «Аид», «Каин».

Империум явно упоролся по мёртвым мифам: все их военные шаттлы называются чужими именами. Если честно, Лито кажется, что это какой-то комплекс. Эта мысль делает ублюдочно-приятно уже второй день. 

Противно признавать, но здесь есть люди, которые не вызывают желания сплюнуть на пол. 

Их мало, но они есть.

Ротура он видит всего несколько раз, и, несмотря на то, что за все эти несколько раз он производит впечатление адекватного человека, тёплых чувств всё равно не вызывает. То есть, попади в руки Лито автоматическая винтовина или штурмовуха, или, хрен с ним, проклятый крупнокалиберник — он бы выстрелил Ротуру между светлых бровей, и глазом бы не моргнул. Не задумался бы даже, вот так-то. Но у Лито в руках не винтовина, а мятая сигарета, которой он постукивает по ладони — Гриф угостил. 

Зато Крот от Ротура в восторге. Эти двое, вроде как, друзья, хотя это вряд ли разрешено официально. Здесь официально разрешено только отхватывать пизды, подчиняться приказам и дышать. 

Ублюдочная конура.

— С сегодняшнего дня вы будете принимать таблетки, — сообщает Ротур и выставляет на столешницу брякнувшую капсулу без этикетки и опознавательных знаков.

Он сидит в своей форменной куртке с нашивками и смотрит перед собой. Как будто на стене за их спинами написан текст, который он читает. У Ротура хронически усталое лицо и короткие волосы. Слегка отдают в рыжий. 

Лито смотрит на него и так, и эдак, но не может вызвать в себе желания представить в тире это лицо, чтобы выпустить в него обойму и отвести, наконец, душу. Может, дело в том, что этот чувак выглядит, будто ему насрать на Империум, насрать на «Лимбо» и в то же время его безостановочно колышет беспокойство за каждого из них. Какого хрена?

Они, — отряд «Пули», черт бы его подрал, — сидят напротив в плотный ряд за литым холодным столом. Здесь всё чертовски холодное. Справа от Лито — ссутуленная гора стабильно молчавшего Мокко. Этот верзила чувствует себя нормально только тогда, когда остаётся наедине с разобранным мотором «Мастифа». Лито сам видел. Следом за ним — Тройка. Слева — Гриф. Дальше — Крот и Кэп.

Ротур переплетает пальцы.

— В медицинском отсеке каждому из вас выдадут Магнорикс. Принимать одну перед отбоем, вторую — после. 

— Что это за таблетки? 

Крот знает ответ, просто пытается быть вежливым, потому что остальные молчат. 

— Укрепляет скелет и напитывает костный мозг,— сухо отвечает Ротур, бросив на Крота короткий взгляд. — Препарат работает по системе накопления. На Эя Леоре отсутствует озоновый слой, кроме того там сильный уровень радиации, который увеличен её новым спутником. 

— Икар-9, — кивает Гриф.

— Именно. Икар-9. Пребывать на Эя Леоре без вспомогательных препаратов не представится возможным. Если в костном мозгу не накопится достаточно дополнительных активных элементов, которые смогут противостоять возникновению аномальных клеток, в организме начнёт происходить процесс мутации. 

Костный мозг. Аномальные клетки. Мутации. 

Твою мать, когда это произносят настолько спокойным тоном, почему-то начинают холодеть кончики пальцев. Лито сжимает зубы и смотрит на Ротура исподлобья. 

— У нас типа могут рога вырасти? Или вторая голова? — ржёт Тройка, но затем всё-таки добавляет: — _сэр_.

Лито на самом деле удивляет один факт: каждый из присутствующих нехило уважает главного командующего Дастона. Возможно, именно потому, что он этой херни от них не требует. 

— Тебе бы вторая голова не повредила, — бормочет Гриф, пока Ротур переводит взгляд на Тройку. 

— Мутации непредсказуемы, — говорит он. — От облучения в первую очередь начнётся разрушение клеток костного мозга. Разрушенные клетки заменят аномальные. Повышается температура, бледность, появляются проблемы с дыханием, отдышка, тошнота и озноб. Если не принимать никаких мер, через некоторое время начнётся жар, галлюцинации и бред. Возможно, кома. Доживёшь до мутации, если сердце выдержит, Конрад.

— Оу, — говорит Тройка.

Он больше не ржёт. Ротур какое-то время сверлит его усталым взглядом, а Лито — рассматривает его.

Где-то глубоко внутри, самую, мать её, малость, этот человек напоминает ему отголосок отца, живущий в памяти. Размытый и нечеткий, как отражение в затертой консервной банке. Неправильная копия, такая же усталая и любящая говорить со спокойной расстановкой.

За последние десять лет единственным, что напоминало об отце, были фотографии, развешанные по всему дому матери и крестик на плотной цепочке.   
Они хотели конфисковать его.   
Мужик с жидкой чёрной бородкой выдал Лито чёрный комбинезон и многозначительно посмотрел на тонкую железку, висящую на солнечном сплетении. Лито стоял, голый, в ряду таких же голых заключенных. Проводилась опись и конфискация имущества. На них не должно было остаться ни одной нитки. И теперь этот гондон с ухмылкой смотрел на отцовский крестик.

Спросил:

— В бога веришь? Что-то не торопится он тебе помогать. Кортез, дай эту помойку.

И второй протянул ему раскрытый пластиковый пакет, в котором невнятной кучей накиданы конфискованные браслеты и перчатки с обрезанными пальцами, заточки и грязные трубки для вдыхания дрифекса, допотопные инструментоны и чья-то испачканная в крови бейсболка. Они не потрудились расфасовать их вещи по отдельным пакетам. Сверху лежал затёртый кожаный браслет, такой же, как у Тропика — видимо, сняли с Рыжего. 

— Давай сюда своего бога.

Лито не отрывал от мужика тяжелого взгляда. Наклонился вперёд и коротко сплюнул ему на ботинки.

— _Verpiss dich_ *****.

Тишина в отсеке стала еще плотнее. Плевок повис на боку плотной подошвы и медленно стёк на железный пол.

— Ах ты суч… 

— Стивенсон!

Мужик с бородкой еле заметно вздрогнул и выпрямился, перевёл взгляд за спину Лито. Вошедший, кто бы он ни был, имел возможность полюбоваться на ровный ряд голых задниц. Весьма сомнительное удовольствие.

— Командир главнокомандующий, сэр.

— Опись совершена?

— Мы как раз… 

Ротур, теперь-то Лито знает, что этого заёбанного перца зовут Ротур, обошёл стоящего крайним Лито и направился к столу. Взял с него планшет, пробежался взглядом, поморщился. Перевёл глаза на стройный ряд новоприбывших заключённых, прижимающих выданные синие комбезы к паху одной рукой, и держащие тяжёлые ботинки — другой.

Взгляд остановился на Лито. На чёрной скомканной ткани в его руке.

— Строгий режим?

— Да, сэр, — моментально отозвался Кортез, перехватив взгляд. 

Стивенсон только зло поджал губы и с неприязнью глянул на Лито. Не нужно было уметь читать мысли, чтобы понять — этот мудак мечтает о том, как выбивает из Лито дурь.

— Я забираю его на вживление чипа.

Лито не отводил глаз от водянистых зрачков Стивенсона. _Отсоси, гондон_. Хотелось показать ему средний палец или рубануть в трахею, жаль, руки заняты.

— Сэр, он…

— Какие-то проблемы, Стивенсон?

— У него эта штука… сэр.

Ротур поднял подбородок и подошёл ближе. Светлые глаза, тяжело прикрытые веками, обратились на избитое лицо Лито. Затем — на крестик. И снова на лицо.

— Ты староверованный?

Лито делал короткие вдохи и молчал, продолжая мысленно превращать рожу Стивенсона в стейк. Ротур скользнул взглядом по раскрытому пластиковому мешку у того в руках. 

— Почему весь конфискат в одной куче? Где отчёт о зачислении заключённых?

— Мы как раз собирались начать, сэр, — негромко ответил он, глядя в пол. На влажный плевок под ботинком.

— Надо же. Выглядит так, будто уже закончили.

Ротур коротким движением шлепнул планшетом о застёгнутую офицерскую куртку Стивенсона. Тот слегка пошатнулся и свободной рукой прижал его к себе, пока Ротур ещё раз осмотрел Лито, бросил ему:

— Иди за мной.

И пошёл к двери.

— Сэр, у него предмет, который может нанести…

— С момента окончания суда Гоффман находится под моим личным командованием, Стивенсон, — сказал Ротур через плечо, придерживая ладонью автоматическую дверь, чтобы Лито первым выскользнул из отсека. — А тебе стоит навести порядок в документации, чтобы я не был вынужден говорить об этом с начальником Монро.

Лито помнит, как шёл по холодному коридору, глядя в спину Ротура. Охрана, застывшая по бокам, смотрела чётко перед собой. Никакой фиксации на них. Вышколенные солдаты.

Перед очередным поворотом Ротур остановился и сказал:

— Сейчас ты оденешься. Офицер проводит тебя в медицинский отсек. Тебе вживят чип и введут в курс дела.

Он снова скользнул взглядом по отцовскому крестику, потом подозвал ближайшего офицера. Тот подтянул к груди штурмовуху и подошёл.

— Сэр?

— Отведите его, когда он закончит, Смидт. 

— Конечно, сэр.

Комбез тоже казался холодным. Как железный пол под босыми ногами. Как железные стены с ровными непрерывными полосами лампочек. Как скруглённый безликой аркой железный потолок.

— Я ни хрена не староверованный, — зачем-то крикнул Лито в спину удаляющегося Ротура. Тот даже не обернулся. Офицер, стоящий рядом, тоже не отреагировал. Даже оружие не перехватил. Молча ждал, пока Лито проденет руки в рукава и застегнет комбез. Просунет голые ступни в ботинки и затянет шнурки. Выпрямится. Поймает на себе пустой ожидающий взгляд и огрызнётся:

— Его, блядь, не существует. 

Потому что это правда. Лито видел такое дерьмо, что вера в существование чего-либо отпала сама собой. Это бред. Нужно быть окончательно отчаявшимся кретином, чтобы верить, что кому-то невидимому есть дело до того, что ты из себя представляешь.

Офицер смотрел безразлично. Всё, что он ответил, это:

— Шагай вперёд.

___

 ***** _**Verpiss dich**_ — Иди нахуй ( _нем._ )

***

Вместо озонового слоя на Эя Леоре слой радиационной пыли, поэтому им не обещают, что они вернутся назад живыми. Им не обещают, что после суток на напитанной ультрафиалетом планете вообще представится возможность покинуть её. Им не обещают, что харолеи не выдерут им кости из мышечной ткани в первую же ночь и не сожрут вместе с защитными костюмами. 

— Зато нас прокачали, мужик!

— Ага, прокачали.

— Нас охуительно привили от вируса бурой лихорадки, — рассуждает Тройка, потирая голое плечо с еле видным следом от инъекции. Он телепает ногой, как ребёнок, сидя на высокой больничной кушетке. — Теперь можем гулять там, сколько влезет.

Гриф продолжает откатывать рукав и качает головой:

— Вряд ли ты захочешь там гулять. 

— На Эя Леоре под солнцем температура около тридцати восьми градусов Цельсия, — согласно кивает молодой медбрат, выбрасывающий использованные иглы в утилизатор.

— Помимо того, Томас, — добавляет Крот, зажимая передними зубами спичку, — вшегда ешть шанс жаражиться лихорадкой при прямом контакте.

Тройка морщится. 

— Не болтай с набитым ртом. 

— В общем-то, он прав, — как бы между прочим вставляет медбрат, доставая новые иглы из сейфа. — От укуса вакцина не спасет. А большинство колоний, расположенных на планете до несчастного случая, действительно работали только ночью. Днём они укрывались от жара.

— Дух авантюризма в вас скончался ещё в утробе матери, — с осуждением говорит Тройка, соскакивая на пол. — Не страшно, я знаю, кто оторвётся там со мной на полную, — и подмигивает, проходя мимо Лито, сидящего на корпусе какой-то здоровенной железной махины.

— Даже не смотри на меня, _arsch_ ****** , — мрачно отзывается тот.

Гриф давит смешок каким-то очень глубоким местом своей глотки. Тройка так сильно закатывает глаза, что какое-то мгновение между век видны одни белки. 

— Я абсолютно точно не о тебе, малёк, — он обтекает полудугой медбрата, наполняющего вакциной стеклянный шприц, и с широчайшей улыбкой подкатывает под бок сидящего на пустой железной койке Мокко. — Вот же он! Мой путеводный однорукий луч удачи!

Мокко тяжело вздыхает, отворачивая голову в сторону, но с Тройкой такой приём никогда не прокатывает. Он прилежно складывает руки на коленях, наклоняется вперёд, чтобы заглянуть в лицо. Заискивающе улыбается:

— Показать фокус?

— Нет.

— Моккачино! — оскорбленным шёпотом выдыхает он. — Все любят фокусы!

— Конрад, будьте добры, — медбрат подходит к койке. — Мне нужно сделать инъекцию.

— Все любят фокусы, — уверенно повторяет Тройка, поднимает правую руку, щёлкает пальцами, и между ними тут же появляется монета. 

— Та-да-а!

— _О мой бог_ , — с болезненным сарказмом выдыхает Гриф. Лито подпирает подбородок рукой и сардонически морщит лоб.

Медбрат тоже впечатлённо поднимает брови. Он ещё совсем молодой, похож на тех парней, что защищают свои диссертации, проходят тысячи аттестаций и с глубокой гордостью носят новехонькое звание, как начищенную невидимую медаль за отвагу. Халат выглажен до острых стрел, но в глазах всё ещё живёт острое юношеское озорство. 

Перехватив его взгляд, Тройка остаётся масляно-довольным. 

Подводит итог:

— Я пиздат, — и соскакивает с койки, подкидывая монету на пальцах.

Как только медбрат достаёт из тёмного плеча Мокко иглу, дверь с шипением открывается. Врач ввозит в палату железный дребезжащий стол, накрытый плотной тканью, а следом за ним идёт Кэп, на ходу листая файлы включенного инструментона. Лито ловит его быстрым взглядом и так же быстро отводит глаза от сосредоточенного лица, подсвеченного желтоватыми цифровыми страницами.

По какой-то причине на Кэпа очень сложно смотреть. _Очень_.

То ли потому, что его, Кэпа, взгляд всегда пробивает тебе башку насквозь — в буквальном смысле (этому мужику интереснее посмотреть на стену за твоей спиной, даже если он делает вид, что смотрит тебе в глаза). То ли потому, что мозг Лито тут же дорисовывает его мрачному, молчаливому образу фуражку офицера и мундир с нашивками. С рейдерским визором и бластером в железных руках. С курком под пальцем.   
Вспышкой у дула…

Размытая полоса пули. Удар тела о грязный пол. Короткий фонтан крови из затылка Ромэна. 

От этого тут же начинает мутить. 

Похер! _Похер_. Неважно.

Лито стеклянно смотрит, как Мокко стирает железной ладонью бусину крови, набежавшую из того места, куда втыкалась игла, и натягивает комбез на плечи. 

Надо же. Железная, а двигается… как родная. 

Чёрт…

Он слышит: Кэп останавливается справа от него, отвечает что-то Кроту, не отрываясь от файлов. 

Слышит, как Гриф чешет свою щетину, интересуется, успеет ли он выпить сегодня кофе. 

Слышит, как Тройка отстукивает ботинком по полу, приваливаясь задницей к боковой части железной койки. Тук-тук-тук. Всё громче и громче.

Сердце опять начинает набивать долбаным барабаном. И это уже не стук, это херачит по ушам, будто регулятор выкрутили на сраный максимум.

Зарождающаяся паника сушит гортань. Леденит кончики пальцев. 

Какого хера? Всё _только что_ было нормально.

Лито стискивает зубы и опускает голову, переплетая холодные пальцы, исподлобья глядя, как врач вывозит свой грёбаный стол на средину палаты и сдёргивает ткань. На блестящей поверхности целый ряд капсул с синеватой жидкостью и крупным пузырём кислорода под толстым стеклом. На нижнем ярусе стола нечто, напоминающее железные рамы от пистолетов. Он не может сфокусироваться, чтобы разглядеть, что это. Он ни хрена не может.

Лито закрывает глаза и под веками вспыхивают глаза Сэм.

Блядь.

Он спрыгивает с железной хреновины и в два шага обходит врача.

— Э, малёк! — зовёт Тройка.

Насрать.

Дверь открывается, Лито обдаёт прохладным воздухом пустого коридора, в который он шагает, делая судорожный вдох пересохшими губами. 

Здесь есть воздух. Здесь можно дышать.

Он идёт вперёд, механически переставляет непослушные ноги, упирается ладонью в железо стены. В голове густая мантра: блядь, блядь, блядь. А далеко впереди уже открывается герметичный люк и в коридор залетают двое охранников.

Они быстро перебирают ногами. Они что-то говорят.

Всё, что видит Лито — два дула, направленных ему в живот. Или в грудь. 

Они далеко, но пули ведь так и работают — издали, верно?

— Стоять! — рявкает один из них. 

Голос отбивается ото стен и влетает в сознание.

Они приближаются очень быстро. Лито плотно закрывает глаза и стискивает зубы. В башке отвратительно-пусто, только эхо тяжелых шагов и долбаные вспышки картинок, от которых скручивает желудок. Сэм, Ромэн, Сэм, Ромэн, Сэм… 

_Сейчас меня отпиздят_ , отрешенно думает Лито, сжимая кулаки.   
_Сейчас я их отпизжу_ , думает он. И похуй, что там дальше будет.

Но прежде, чем он успевает хотя бы что-то, — хотя бы сориентироваться в судорожно сокращающемся пространстве вокруг, — низкий голос из-за спины произносит с разрушительным спокойствием: 

— Всё под контролем, офицеры.

Охрана останавливается шагах в десяти. Смотрят на Лито через прицелы штурмовух. 

Лито шумно дышит носом, открывает глаза, сверлит их ненавидящим взглядом в ответ. 

Давайте, подходите, уроды. 

Но…

— У него неофициальный иммунитет. 

И штурмовухи опускаются. Моментально. Теперь дула смотрят в сторону. Взгляды офицеров направлены Лито за спину. 

— Че, зассали? — сипло огрызается он.

Один из офицеров бросает короткий взгляд на его лицо. Второй подносит ко рту коммуникатор и докладывает кому-то-там, что ситуация разрешена. Ситуация, блядь, разрешена. Лито скрежещет зубами и смотрит, как они сваливают обратно. Обратно в свой люк. Они даже не приложили его прикладом. От злости туман в голове разлетается слишком быстро.

Хочется крикнуть: а ну-ка вернитесь и наваляйте мне, мать вашу! 

Но на плечо ложится тяжёлая рука. _Гр-р-р_. 

Этот упрямый сукин сын. Лито рывком выворачивается прежде, чем успевает осознать, что нужно это сделать. Оборачивается лицом к Кэпу и сухо сглатывает. Рычит:

— Я сказал не трогать меня.

Ничего нового. Шрам на роже. Холодные глаза смотрят туда, куда упетляла охрана. Смотрят сквозь лицо Лито. Как будто он весь из себя прозрачный. Его голос почти мёртв:

— Что происходит?

— Всё супер. Отойди.

— Уверен?

— _Да_.

Лито делает шаг в сторону, чтобы обойти его, но Кэп, — сучара, снова он делает это, — останавливает, перехватывает за плечо. Лито шипит и выдёргивает руку. 

— Да блядь. Харош.

Кэп молча смотрит.

Лито резко выдыхает, отворачивается. На несколько секунд сжимает пальцами переносицу. 

Господи, просто оставьте меня в покое. 

Сердце продолжает сходить с ума, но теперь он хотя бы может дышать. Самый стрёмный этап этих приступов — паника, которую невозможно брать под контроль. Как полный стакан, в который бросают здоровый кусок льда. Ты чувствуешь, как расплёскиваешься, пустеешь, и ни хрена не можешь с этим сделать.

— Ты беседовал с психологом?

— _Kerl_ *******. Отойди, блядь, от меня.

Кэп сжимает челюсти.

Делает настолько внезапный шаг вперёд, что Лито невольно выпрямляет спину, потому что смотреть снизу вверх — последнее дело. Голубые глаза становятся по-настоящему холодными.

— Ты блядями не раскидывайся, — цедит он. И Лито быстро облизывает губы, потому что впервые за всё время он слышит рычащую злость в его низком голосе. От этого не становится страшно. Это… внезапно раззадоривает. — Не знаю, что творится в твоей башке. Мы отправляемся в место, где неповиновение может привести к смерти всего отряда. И приказы в твоём отряде отдаю я.

— А у меня как раз туго с приказами, — негромко отвечает Лито, приближая к нему своё лицо.

Потому что он не из пугливых. 

Потому что в его жизни было слишком много таких умников, которые любили сокращать дистанцию и рычать в рожу, а потом складывались пополам от удара в кадык или по яйцам.

Больше жизни хочется прописать ему в еблет. Получить сдачу, которая, однозначно, последует сразу после удара. Лито почти интересно, как дерётся разозлённый Кэп. В ярости люди всегда дерутся иначе — с отбитой дурниной и отключенным мозгом. Остаются одни рефлексы, оголенные эмоции. Наверное, он бы повалил Лито на пол и пиздил ногами в живот до пенной юшки изо рта. Наверное, он бы только дышал и сверлил взглядом его лицо, пока ноги бы не устали.

Наверное, всё было бы именно так. Но ничего этого не произошло.

Потому что незнакомый, третий голос вырывает Лито из холодного кэпова взгляда. За шкирку волочет в сторону. Заставляет выдохнуть и отвернуться.

— Апшер? У вас там порядок?

Кэп оборачивается. 

Слишком резко для спокойного-парня. Отрывисто кивает врачу, стоящему в дверном проёме. Медленно расслабляет челюсть. За плечом врача маячит долговязая фигура Тройки. 

— Док, подвинься! Дай посмотреть!

— Конрад, вернись на кушетку. 

Кэп стоит ещё какое-то время, играя своими желваками. Не для вида, а для себя. Непроизвольно. Наверное, думает, как здорово было бы отвертеть Лито башку и сжевать её.

Потом он говорит, и голос его такой же ровный и безэмоциональный, как прежде. Как будто этот случайный проснувшийся огонёк живого человека сдох. Погас, как звезда в чёрной дыре.

— Ты, — говорит куда-то в сторону, — проблемный. Мне это не нравится.

— Похрену, что там тебе нравится.

— Мне не нужны проблемные люди.

— А я и не напрашивался в вашу супер-команду, — огрызается Лито. — Я бы давно тут шуму навёл, если бы ваш ёбаный Империум не пригрозил моей семье. Вот они, ваши способы, мужик. Очень, бля, круто, отвечаю тебе.

Лито думает, что Кэп больше не обернется, но он оборачивается. Смотрит холодно, говорит:

— Я сказал, называть меня — Кэп.

— А я сказал, чтобы ты меня не трогал, — Лито кивает на своё плечо. У Кэпа крепкие грабли, учитывая, что он даже силу почти не применял, когда хватал. А чувствовалось, надо же, до сих пор.

Кэп это игнорирует. 

Только еле заметно приподнимает брови. В его арсенале микромимики это движение, наверное, обозначает крайнюю степень насмешки.

Поэтому он разворачивается и добавляет уже на ходу: 

— Больше повторять не буду.

Хочется заорать ему в спину: _я тоже не буду больше повторять_! Но это уже детский сад какой-то, блядь. Поэтому Лито молча стискивает зубы и идёт за ним.

___

 **** _Аrsch_** — Задница ( _нем._ )  
 ***** _Kerl_** — Мужик, чувак ( _нем._ )

***

За час до отбоя в камерах нет ни одного заключенного.

Час до отбоя — это два часа после ужина. Время, когда заключенные собираются в зале отдыха и убивают время. Карты, виртуальные шахматы, толпа вокруг экстравизора. Они доёбывают охрану, охрана мечтает о том, как сдаст смену и начинает размахивать штурмовухами, когда доебать их всё-таки получается. Так развлекаются местные.

За час до отбоя Лито не бывает в зале отдыха. Всё это зэковское говно ему не интересно. Он шатается по коридорам и в тайне надеется на то, что тир будет открыт. 

Тир — это тема. Если бы Ромэн увидел, он бы не вылезал оттуда, он бы нашел способ спиздить оттуда пистолет и щёлкал бы пустым курком направо и налево. Ромэн слишком упарывался по всей этой солдафонской теме, его бы оттуда даже ногами не выпинали. 

Теперь Лито понимает, почему.

Тренировки отвлекают. Он уже привык держать рукоять так, чтобы пальцы полностью закрывали её железную часть. Привык касаться курка только перед самым выстрелом. Привык к грохоту. Привык к правильному положению тела, потому что так действительно удобнее.

В первый день после того, как Кэп учил его стрелять, он принципиально палил на ровных. Не сгибал локоть и один раз даже случайно попал манекену под глаз. Случайно, потому что психанул и не целился.

К вечеру локоть начало неприятно тянуть. Он подумал: блядство, — и на следующий день, оглянувшись по сторонам, словно кто-то мог за ним подсматривать, встал в ту стойку, которую показал Кэп. Действительно, это сработало.

Ещё как. К концу вчерашней тренировки экран выдал: 

«Совершено выстрелов — 127.   
Попаданий — 88». 

И это были, мать их, неплохие попадания!

Лито понял, что улыбается, потому что эта улыбка была первой за последний месяц. Лицо отозвалось почти мурашками, а он и подумать не мог, что от такого простого действия можно отвыкнуть. В последний раз он улыбался Сэм, а теперь — вот. Виртуальному экрану тюремного тира.

Благодаря человеку, которого презирает всей душой.

Ладно, возможно, теперь он допускает мысль, что Кэп шарит в том, что касается военной выправки. Возможно, это может пригодиться. Возможно, на первой тренировке, которую Кэп проводил для новичков в их третий день пребывания на «Лимбо», он показал неплохой результат, завалив того здоровенного кабана на спину за пару десятков секунд. _Возможно_ , это было неплохо. 

Лито тогда вообще не понимал, что происходит. Первые два дня после операции у него раскалывалась башка, и горел шрам от чипа. Чип казался горячей, вшитой в череп пуговицей, и это ощущение не добавляло кайфа, когда сам находишься в полу-контузии, полу-коматозе. Это состояние до сих пор иногда возвращалось и жевало изнутри, на время заменяя панические атаки. 

Врач его осматривал. Говорил: отходняки. Попустит.

И, вроде, попустило. Не спиздел.

Да, тогда Лито был плох, но он всё помнит.

Помнит, как Кэп вызвал их с Рыжим на ринг, и от мысли, что теперь этот придурок валяется в медотсеке, внутри становится тепло. Как раз в том месте, где у Рыжего теперь долбаные сломанные рёбра. Если бы Кэп не остановил бой, досталось бы сильнее. Везучий хрен…

Лито закусывает губу и хмурится.

Лито хмурится постоянно, но каждый раз — сильнее, когда возвращается к Кэпу. Мысленно. Интуиция, предчувствие или внутренний голос — как ни назови, что-то внутри настойчиво бьет тревогу каждый раз, когда это случается. Хрен знает. У этого нет названия.

Просто мужик этот, — Кэп, — жуткий до пиздеца. 

Не потому, что был офицером Империума, не потому, что носил когда-то нашивку и служил общине, всё это херня. Отвратительная и постоянная, никуда её не денешь, это уже навсегда: как моровая гиена, заразившаяся чумой. Лито каждый раз давится этой мыслью, пытаясь приучить себя к тому, что этого мужика нужно будет _слушаться_. Он _командир_. И нужно прекратить уже называть его «этот мужик».

Тут дело в другом.

У Кэпа горячие руки и мёртвые глаза. Этот диссонанс бьёт в солнышко. Каждый раз. 

И чувство внутри… гадкое. Липкое. Как…

В общем, однажды Тропик приволок дрифекс. Хуй знает, где он его отрыл, но Шишка говорила, что кто-то из ребят плотно сидел. Лито догадывался, но никогда не предъявлял. Незачем. Главное, чтобы знали своё дело, а в остальном — не малые дети. Лито им всем не родитель. Впервые он принял дрифекс с ними — с Тропиком, Куртом и Ромэном. Там было немного, хотелось попробовать. От одной дозы ведь не подсядешь, верно? Верно. И они попробовали. Тропик, Лито и Ромэн — один раз. Курт подсел. В конце месяца помер от передоза. Но сейчас не о Курте.

Это дерьмо нужно было вдыхать. И они вдохнули.

Говорят, что с первой дозы не торчат, но проторчались славно. Словами не опишешь. Как будто вдохнул в себя холодный-холодный песок, а он внутри тебя превратился в тёплый и сладкий дым. И дым этот тает, впитывается, дышать не даёт, но тебе и не нужно. Только закрой глаза и лети, пари, дрейфуй, вой от кайфа — потому что они действительно выли. Может, с непривычки. А может, это всегда так. Дрифекс пропитывает тебя изнутри, наполняет и переполняет.

Если кто-то разбил тебе сердце, если кто-то вынес тебе мозги, если кто-то убил твою семью: прими дрифекс, — такой слоган мог бы быть у этого дерьма на рынке, если бы там можно было его достать. Потому что он мягко и осторожно заполняет любую душевную плешь, затягивает её ласковым дымом, как затягивает на твоей шее ошейник. Такой, чтобы было удобно просунуть палец в кольцо и провести тебя по своим волнам, потому что ты пойдешь, пойдешь… и даже не задумаешься. Лито никогда не видел волн. Он видел воду только в количестве искусственного собрания — в пластиковых бутылках или стекле. Но, наверное, волны выглядят именно так. Вверх-вниз, хорошо-очень хорошо.

Иногда ему кажется, что тот приём дрифекса — это лучшее, что происходило с ним за последние десять лет. Но потом он вспоминает отходняки.

Кэп оказывается именно тем человеком, который напоминает отходняк от дрифекса. Бывают такие люди, которых не нужно ближе узнавать для того, чтобы понять, что от них следует держаться подальше.

Ты совершенно, абсолютно его не знаешь, но сердце ударяет в горло с такой силой, что сразу ясно: на эту территорию нельзя. Чуйка у тебя природная, или дар какой. Ты в этом уверен. И насрать.

И шерсть на загривке встаёт дыбом, и сам ты весь — ощетиненный зверь против зверя в три раза большего. В какую бы вселенскую задницу их не занесло, в книгах, которые мать читала ему в раннем детстве, говорилось, что животные и люди — они очень похожи. Те животные, что жили на Земле, не были результатом клонирования и подсаживания звериной спермы в универсальную яйцеклетку или звериного ДНК, чтобы вывести новые виды в Соль 55. Они были настоящими, и большие хищники всегда выигрывали в схватках с меньшими. И не дохли, как эти, искусственные, через одного. В книгах писали, что настоящие звери всегда сражаются насмерть. За это Лито проникался ими. Жизнь и смерть. Чёрное и белое. Проще не придумаешь.

А Кэп…

Кэп кажется тем зверем, который давно уже хочет сдохнуть, но снова и снова побеждает.

Вот, почему он жуткий.

И Лито сатанеет каждый раз, когда видит его. Каждый раз он хочет въебать ему посильнее. Потому что — стрёмно. Непонятно. Неизвестно. 

Если тебя напрягает что-то, ты пытаешься это уничтожить.

Он не понимает, что за зверь этот Кэп. Он просто его не понимает. Его пустого, тяжелого взгляда. Молчаливой усталости. Плавных, выверенных движений. Его грёбаной микро-мимики. Пару дней назад Крот говорил ему что-то за обедом, а Кэп внезапно усмехнулся, и в углах холодных глаз рассыпались глубокие морщины. И возле рта. И это лишь от того, что один угол его губ приподнялся на пару градусов вверх. То есть, если он улыбнётся по-настоящему, как Лито улыбнулся виртуальному экрану в тире, кэпово лицо вообще распидорасит до неузнаваемости?

Выводит из себя долбаная неизвестность. Выводит из себя то, что нужно учиться ходить под командованием типа, вроде него. И отказаться бы, поставить их всех здесь на место… но Лито скован по рукам и ногам. Чего-чего, а смерти матери по его вине он себе не простит. Он этого не допустит.

Мать когда-то сказала, что смерть забирает лучших. Значит, этому мудиле ещё жить и жить.

Лито настолько погружается в свои мысли, что не сразу замечает, как проходит мимо тира. Притормаживает уже дальше, на автомате, потому что слышит знакомый голос из спортивной секции, где проходила их первая тренировка с Кэпом. Огромный такой зал, поделенный на сектора, с рингом в средине.

Охраны почти нет. Те, что есть, смотрят мимо, не обращают никакого внимания, кто там подходит. До отбоя ещё время есть, так что они медитируют, обнимаясь со своими штурмовухами. Очень легко пройти мимо. Их вообще можно научиться не замечать.

Двери в спортивный отсек отсутствуют. Только здоровенная арка в конце пролёта широких ступеней. Лито зачем-то считает их, пока поднимается, — двадцать пять, — и останавливается в проёме.

Достает руки из карманов и складывает на груди, с тяжелым вздохом глядя на ринг. 

Крот бьёт с короткого замаха, и сейчас видно — он самую малость меньше Кэпа. Такой же здоровый и впечатляющий. Нарядить его по форме, вручить винтовину и можно в штаны наложить, если зыркнет на тебя своими бесцветными глазами сквозь красный визор. Но его с головой выдают улыбающиеся губы — злые люди не любят улыбаться. И вряд ли умеют. Такие, скорее, скалятся.

Крот вспотевший, он повязал верх комбеза на поясе, и теперь уворачивается всем своим массивным телом от ударов Кэпа. Кожа у него светлая, мокрая, почти белая, с майкой бы сливалась, только майка другого, неживого оттенка. 

Крот даже сейчас улыбается, резко уходя вниз, чтобы удар Кэпа пролетел над головой, только влажные волосы задел. Один-два. Кулак вминается в бок, Крот бьёт плечом. Кэп перехватывает следующий замах.  
Уходит за спину.

Хвалит:

— Хорошо.

Прекращает атаки, тянется за бутылкой воды в углу ринга. Из-за его тона похвала превращается в обыкновенное слово, нехотя брошенное. Гриф, повисший локтями на растяжках, показывает утирающему лоб Кроту большой палец.

— Я на тебя ставил. Сколько пропустил?

— Четыре.

Гриф кивает:

— Ну, раз лётчик жив, посадка удалась.

Кэп пьет из бутылки, передаёт её Кроту. Рывком расстёгивает комбез и на средине движения сталкивается взглядом с Лито. Первое желание, возникшее в груди — больное, детское. Зайти за арку и прижаться спиной к стене, затаить дыхание, чтобы не услышали, не заметили. Сердце ебашит, но вместо того, чтобы развернуться и уйти, Лито поднимает подбородок. Вызов бросает.

Крот отрывается от бутылки, перехватывает взгляд Кэпа, тоже поворачивает голову. Улыбается. 

Гриф взмахивает рукой:

— Подсматриваешь?

— Мимо проходил.

— У нас мимо не проходят, — смеется Крот, отставляя бутылку. — Спарринговать умеешь?

Кэп молча поворачивается спиной и берет висящее на растяжках полотенце. Вытирает лицо и шею. Лито не смотрит на него. Подходит ближе, не расцепляя рук, осматривает краем глаза пустой зал.

— В последний раз, когда я был на этом ринге, — говорит, — дело кончилось сломанными рёбрами.

— Верно, верно. Я видел этот удар, — поддакивает Крот, махом усаживаясь на маты, приваливаясь спиной к тугим растяжкам. — Лито уложил своего друга на раз-два, — говорит, слегка наклонившись к Грифу, и забирает у него из рук свою заточенную спичку. Отправляет её в рот.

— Славно, — отзывается Гриф, бросив прищуренный взгляд на Кэпа. — Тогда, может быть, прогонишь парня по джебам, босс?

Привалившись поясницей к углу ринга и вытянув перед собой ноги, Кэп, наблюдавший за ними, приподнимает брови и отставляет покрытую конденсатом бутылку воды на мат. Лито уверен, что он промолчит, но, на удивление, Кэп выпрямляется и в пару движений стаскивает комбез с плеч. Повязывает рукава на поясе. Говорит:

— Поднимайся сюда.

У него здоровенные плечи с крупными костями. Один удар с широкого маха сто процентов вырубит даже здоровяка типа… Стоп. Что?

Лито вопросительно смотрит на него несколько секунд. Кэп кивает на маты перед собой. Занимай, мол, позицию.

Это неожиданно, хотя он сам не понимает — что именно настолько удивляет. За столько лет Лито практически отвык погружаться в собственные мысли — никогда не было для этого достаточно времени. Теперь мысли валятся, словно дамбу прорвало. Словно кто-то решил уравнять счёт. Мысли заводят его в такие углы и тупики, которые совершенно ему не нравятся.

Если честно, всё происходящее на «Лимбо» напоминает то иррациональное ощущение, когда он на рассвете вышел из своего дома и почувствовал, как пересекает черту, за которой — неизвестность.

Пересёк бы он её, если бы знал, что впереди? 

Если бы знал, что жрать придётся то, что удастся поймать из живности под ногами, то, что нормальные люди не жрут, потому что порошковая еда закончится слишком быстро. Пересек бы он её, если бы знал, сколько живых людей на его глазах превратятся в мертвецов?

Первым трупом в его жизни стал Майк — с чёрной, запекшейся дыркой в черепе. Последним — его, Майка, сын. С дыркой в черепе покрупнее. Лито не знает, чего ещё ждать от своей ёбнутой жизни.

Поэтому молча закатывает рукава и поднимается по ступенькам ринга. Подныривает под растяжками и выходит на средину. 

— Не покалечь парня, Кэп.

И уже непонятно, кто именно это сказал, потому что Кэп поднимает взгляд, и воздух вокруг заряжается в одно мгновение. 

…Лито всегда бьёт первым.

Всю жизнь он делал первый удар. Прежде, чем противник подготовится, прежде, чем сумеет что-то там просчитать. Лито не ведет честный бой, он дерется, потому что только в драках он хорош, ведь это то, что подсунула ему луна Шерана. То, чему он учился методом проб и ошибок, ушибов и сломанных костей. Или ты учишься драться, зубами выдирать свой кусок, или ты подыхаешь.

Лито выбирает не подыхать.

Кэп предсказуемо не бьет в лицо. Офицерская привычка. Их там учат бить так, чтобы не оставлять синяков. Их там учат драться с такими, как Лито. Со вшивыми парнями, которые целят зубами тебе в трахею. Которые рассчитывают на одно окончание драки: в нём ты захлёбываешься собственной кровью. От осознания этого Лито накрывает новой волной ярости, и когда Кэп отбивает очередную атаку, слишком сложно сдержаться и не сделать грязный выпад — подошвой тяжелого ботинка по голени.

Именно так он однажды сломал ногу одному парню, возомнившему себя умником, решившему покачать права.

Хрен его знает, как Кэп умудряется уйти, но ботинок врезается не в голень, а в тугой ринг. Подошва не встречает сопротивления, ступню прошивает болью, и на секунду Лито теряет контроль над ситуацией. Контроль над положением тела. Он делает резкий мах, ловит равновесие, и за этот потерянный момент Кэп ныряет ему за спину, обездвиживая локоть. 

Дерьмо!

Он перехватывает Лито правой рукой поперёк груди. Горячие пальцы впиваются в шею, передавливают набухшие под кадыком вены, вторая ладонь выкручивает локоть и тянет — тянет между двумя горячими телами. Сжатым кулаком Лито чувствует биение сердца у себя между лопаток. Проходит всего секунда в этой фиксации, и сустав зажигается болью.

Кэп тяжело дышит прямо в ухо. Дышит так, что это шумное дыхание перекрывает бешеный стук крови. И единственное, о чём может думать Лито: _офицеришко запыхался_. Ему пришлось потрудиться, чтобы дождаться промаха и провернуть этот приём. 

Он бы посмеялся, но…

Горячие пальцы давят на взмокшую шею, и это значит одно: пора уходить из захвата. Лито перемещает вес тела на ведущую ногу, делает резкий рывок вбок. Сустав зажатой руки обжигает так, что из оскаленных зубов вырывается задушенное рычание. Хочется выругаться, но грёбаные пальцы не дают сделать вдох. 

Кэп отпускает резко, когда перед глазами начинает темнеть пронизанный лампами потолок. Отпускает на раз-два: Лито просто чувствует, что его затылок больше не прижимается к влажному плечу, а горящая болью рука повисает вдоль тела, как лишний кусок мяса на кости. 

И всё, что можно сейчас — сложиться пополам, судорожно дышать и моргать. Ждать, когда в мозгах просветлеет. К счастью, это происходит быстро. Кочерыжиться тут перед ним дольше нескольких секунд — это реально унизительная херня.

Поэтому Лито отрывает свободную руку от шеи и выпрямляется, прекращает ловить широко открытым ртом воздух. Думает: сучара. Грёбаная сучара. 

Медленно поднимает глаза на Кэпа, ловит тугие вдохи здоровенной грудной клетки, ловит спокойный вызов его взгляда. Размахивается и со всей дури заряжает ему в лицо.

Просто, глупо и по-пацански.

Так, как когда-то зарядил объебавшемуся Тропику, распустившему руки с Сэм. Так, что кожа на костяшках моментально лопается от удара. Хуяк, и голову Кэпа коротко откидывает в сторону. У него даже почти не двинулись плечи, только голова, но вместе с этим ударом в груди Лито разрывается долбаный искрящий салют. 

Получил, ублюдок. Отсоси.

Кэп так и застывает. Опускает подбородок, сжимая разбитые губы. По всему видно — не ожидал. Радость в груди клокочет, как взбесившийся вулкан, пока Кэп проводит языком по боковым зубам. Поворачивает голову, и горящее сердце Лито пропускает удар. 

На секунду кажется, что Кэп сейчас пропишет ему по роже в ответ. И какой-то загнанной частью своего сознания Лито понимает: он бы не отказался. 

Может быть, потому, что ещё на секунду кажется, будто сощуренные голубые глаза смотрят прямо на него. По-настоящему, безо всех этих пустых приколов «насквозь», «тебя не существует», «это не интересно». На него. Будто фокус поймали. Будто только что Кэп впервые увидел, что с ним тут находится ещё один человек.

Но это всего секунда.

И голос Крота громкий, как удар по железу:

— Вот это да!

— Ещё пара таких шоу, и Ротуру придётся заказывать новый ринг, — соглашается с ним Гриф, с ленцой аплодируя. И, Кэпу: — Крепко он тебя?

Кэп коротко сплёвывает бурым за растяжку. Зубы в окровавленном рту — контрастно-белоснежные, когда он усмехается и отвечает:

— Бьёт лучше, чем стреляет.

И эти зубы, эта усмешка, этот скошенный клык и крепкие боковые — вот это _почему-то_ врезается в память сильнее, чем пальцы, перекрывшие доступ кислорода, от которых всё ещё остаётся стойкое чувство, что кто-то пытается выковырять гланды из глотки. 

Лито резким движением поправляет на себе комбез и отворачивается, быстрым шагом идёт к Кроту и Грифу, разминая на ходу руку, потому что — да, он, блядь, оказался прав. 

От усмешки всё лицо Кэпа действительно оживает. Даже с долбаной кровью во рту он из мертвеца внезапно превращается в живого человека, у которого глубокие морщины вокруг глаз, цепляющие шрам, и треугольные ямочки на щеках.

Лито ловит брошенное Грифом полотенце, стирает испарину с лица, терпит хлопок по плечу от Крота и понимает кое-что.

Он ненавидит ёбаные ямочки на щеках.


End file.
